Deflorando Gina Weasley
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Gina se proclama um modelo de virtude, então os garotos de Hogwarts conspiram para derrubarem a tese dela. Uma vez que ela esteja a par dos planos deles, que os jogos comecem. Mas quem esta jogando com quem? Inspirado em "Como perder um homem em 10 dias"
1. Prólogo

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Aninhaaaaaaaa

**Betagem: **Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Deflorando Gina Weasley **

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um cara em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo feito e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional.

**N/A**: Esta história foi escrita em meu fórum para divertir meus amigos de lá. Tivemos muita diversão e agora está terminada, mas está no final do processo de betagem, de modo que ela será atualizada assim que possível. Agradecimentos especiais para minhas betas Cindale, Dawnwood e Mynuet!

* * *

**Prólogo **

Quando o Chapéu Seletor cantou sobre a importância das quatro casas de Hogwarts se unirem, ninguém esperava que isso realmente acontecesse. Mesmo se alguém tivesse previsto a união entre as casas, certamente não teria achado que isso girasse em torno de sexo – er, na verdade, a falta dele.

Isso começou quando eu inocentemente escrevi um artigo para o jornal não oficial da escola dizendo às garotas como evitar decepções amorosas. Quem de nós nunca teve o coração quebrado por algum menino ou emprestou os ouvidos à amiga que chorou por algum idiota cheio de testosterona? Bem, tá legal, talvez Emilia Bulstrode, mas isso porque ela prefere garotas. Enfim, depois de ter meu ombro ensopado por mais meninas de coração partido, não demorou muito para eu perceber que aquelas pobres garotas estavam precisando daquilo que eu tinha em abundância. Eu tenho mais percepção do cérebro masculino que a maioria das garotas, seis vezes mais. Tenho meia dúzia de irmãos cujas histórias de romances, galanteios e seduções adornaram minhas orelhas com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria de pensar – como a única garota da família (tirando a mamãe), eles vêm até mim para pedir conselhos de uma mente feminina.

Não demorou muito tempo para formular meu plano. Tinha esperanças que um simples artigo declarando a verdade sobre as idéias que os caras têm sobre sexo junto com a promessa de se absterem de qualquer contato físico com os meninos de Hogwarts, ressaltando minha virtude como um exemplo, salvasse talvez uma ou duas garotas da dor eminente. Eu não tinha idéia que isso fosse alcançar tão longe, unindo todas as casas de uma vez por todas com um único propósito em mente – deflorar a mim, Gina Weasley.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa é uma das fics mais engraçadas que já foi escrita. Tem cenas imperdíveis!

Por isso, você, leitores, não podem perder os próximos capítulos.

E não se esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics!

Os Tradutores.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Nome Original: Deflowering Ginny Weasley**

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Tradução: **Aninhaaaaaaaa

**Betagem: **Pekena Malfoy

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo feito e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional.

* * *

**The Fallout** (_N/B: Seria como O desastre, O acontecimento. Deu para vocês entenderem?)_

A luz do sol da manhã era filtrada pelo pequeno espaço entre as cortinas das camas, fazendo Gina Weasley gemer infeliz e enfiar sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro na esperança de bloquear a claridade. Se ela pudesse ter só mais uns minutos de sono e ficar naquela cama quente, aninhada no conforto e segurança dos cobertores, ela seria capaz de encarar o dia.

_- _Gina! Você precisa se levantar ou vai se atrasar para as aulas! - Era incrível como Hermione conseguia soar como um daqueles alarmes de relógios enfeitiçados da loja de logros de Fred e Jorge. - Você já perdeu boa parte do café da manhã. Sério, Gina, vamos – Hermione choramingou enquanto sacudia o braço de Gina.

_- _Tá, tá, tá – Gina resmungou com uma voz abafada.

Hermione puxou o travesseiro do rosto da amiga e estalou a língua. – Pensei que você ficaria feliz em se levantar e ver todo mundo está lendo seu primeiro trabalho publicado. Você devia ter visto a reação que tiveram no café da manhã.

_- _O quê? Ah, me conta! – Gina se sentou de imediato, completamente acordada pelas novidades.

_- _Francamente, não acredito que você não desceu para o café e não viu por si mesma – ela chiou.

_- _Hermione! Chega de lições de moral; apenas me conte o que aconteceu.

_- _Bem, o _Berrador de Hogwarts_ apareceu em cada mesa, em cada assento, e o salão ficou quieto enquanto todo mundo lia seu artigo. Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim; o Salão Principal estava completamente silencioso. Depois de alguns minutos, o lugar explodiu em barulho e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo – Hermione se levantou, puxando Gina com ela – Vamos, você precisa se vestir e ver por si mesma enquanto ainda há tempo.

Gina rapidamente tomou um banho e se vestiu pensando nas novidades que tinha acabado de ouvir enquanto Hermione continuava a tagarelar sobre o seu atraso. Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota, como se estivesse com uma dúzia de pomos dourados, tudo por causa do artigo que escrevera para o **Berrador de Hogwarts**, um jornal não oficial dos estudantes distribuído apesar de não ser aprovado por todos os professores, com exceção de Dumbledore. Gina publicou um artigo chamado _As Regras_ para ajudar todas as garotas apaixonadas que precisam de uma guia para entender a mente masculina.

Gina se considerava uma especialista no assunto por ter crescido numa casa cheia de irmãos. A maioria das meninas da Grifinória, e muitas de outras casas, a procuravam freqüentemente para um conselho ou para chorar em seu ombro. Foi quando a idéia de escrever o artigo surgiu em sua cabeça. Ela criou _As Regras_, que enfatiza a forma como trabalha o cérebro do sexo oposto. Ela apresentou cinco regras relativas aos garotos (ou verdades absolutas, como ela gostava de pensar). Havia também cinco regras ou linhas de direção para as garotas e seus comportamentos a respeito dos meninos. Dividir seus conhecimentos com todos em Hogwarts significaria a humilhação que ela sabia que sofreria se apenas uma garota fosse salva de chorar por um namorado idiota e insensível. Bem, não magoaria se ela não estivesse cansada de assistir suas amigas caindo por garotos só para terminarem machucadas e parecendo idiotas.

Terminando de se arrumar, Gina se dirigiu ao Salão Principal com Hermione para ver a comoção que o artigo tinha criado. Hermione lhe assegurou que tudo estava bem e ninguém estava rindo dela. Essas garantias não eram suficientes para vencer o mal estar que ela estava experimentando em seu estômago embrulhado. Enquanto Gina descia a sexta escadaria, refletiu sobre o fato de toda Hogwarts agora saber exatamente o que ela pensava, exatamente como ela brincava no jogo do namoro, e todos os pequenos e importantes detalhes de sua vida amorosa. Na hora em que alcançaram o corredor de entrada, ela quis trancar todas as portas e encontrar um refúgio na Floresta Proibida.

_- _Gina! – chamou uma pequena menina loira, cujo nome ela não sabia, por entre uma massa de meninas risonhas da Corvinal – Acabei de ler seu artigo e queria agradecer. Eu vou fazer tudo que você disse e seguir todas as regras... Nós todas vamos! – o grupo concordou excitado com a amiga e trocou abraços com uma Gina muito chocada.

_- _Viu? – Hermione sussurrou – Eu disse que era bom.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Gina encontrou mais garotas entusiásticas, parabenizando-a, agradecendo-a e abraçando-a. Isso exigiu algum jogo de cintura, mas finalmente ela conseguiu chegar à mesa da Grifinória.

Ela estava sem fala; não tinha idéia de que seu artigo fosse ser de tanto interesse da população feminina. Foi quando ela sentiu como se fosse atingida por um balaço em seu estômago ao notar que nenhum dos garotos tinha dito nada. Ela olhou em volta e descobriu que dentre os rostos femininos sorridentes havia olhares furiosos. Os meninos estavam olhando para ela de cara feia. Qual era o problema deles? Tudo que ela escrevera era verdade e eles sabiam disso. Talvez fosse isso. Eles não queriam admitir. Ela lançou um olhar para seu irmão na esperança de encontrar algum apoio, mas ele estava encarando com intensidade o prato vazio, como se tivesse acabado de perder a Taça de Quadribol.

_- _Rony? – ela chamou em voz baixa para evitar que ele fosse assunto de zombaria mais tarde.

Lentamente ele levantou os olhos, encarando-a, e ela viu a decepção relampejando através deles.

_- _O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça no que pareceu uma forma suave de repugnância e se levantou. Gina observou enquanto ele deixava o Salão Principal sem dizer uma palavra ou olhar de volta sua irmã.

_- _Não faz mal. Eu cuido disso – Hermione disse enquanto dava um tapinha na mão de Gina.

_- _Você acha que eu fiz a coisa errada, Hermione? – Gina perguntou.

_- _Não! Eu achei brilhante e vou seguir as regras também – Hermione parou por um momento e acrescentou – Os meninos não vão gostar disso; todas as garotas seguindo as regras. E embora Rony esteja provavelmente feliz por saber que você não... bem, você sabe, ele está confuso sobre o que quer pra você e o que quer de mim.

_-_ Sério? Você vai abrir mão de beijá-lo? – Gina bufou – Não é de estranhar que ele esteja tão passado. Todos eles vão ficar.

Suspirando, Gina percebeu que os meninos não iriam ficar felizes com isso, mas iriam ter que se restabelecer. De modo que eles vão gastar mais tempo com suas próprias mãos e menos com as garotas. Ela deu de ombros. Era o preço para que as meninas parassem de agir como tolas ao chorar por todos esses garotos e entender qual cabeça o sexo masculino realmente prefere usar.

Rony entrou no dormitório do sétimo ano naquela tarde chocado de ver uma reunião ali. Ao lado de seus companheiros de quarto estavam vários outros garotos do sétimo e sexto anos, talvez alguns até mais jovens, de todas as casas, exceto Sonserina. Tornou-se evidente que a decisão de Simas não havia desmoronado desde manhã e mais indivíduos estavam sendo trazidos para ajudar na solução do problema, o problema que a irmã de Rony criara. Como um dia que começara tão bem podia dar tão errado?

**FLASHBACK**

Rony caminhava para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã com um braço em torno de sua namorada, imaginando que um dia não poderia começar melhor do que esse. Era o sonho de todo bruxo viril ter uma bruxa linda cumprimentando-o com um beijo de vinte minutos antes do café. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto quando ele percebeu que sua sessão de beijos era meramente uma promessa para o que viria depois das aulas. Sim, um dia simplesmente não poderia ser melhor que esse, ele decidiu ao sentar à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã e erguer as sobrancelhas para Hermione, que ficou corada.

Claro, Rony não fazia idéia de que o jornal da escola, o qual apareceu enquanto ele derramava uma taça de suco de abóbora em si mesmo, continha uma mensagem de maldição e trevas que arruinaria seu dia perfeito. O Berrador de Hogwarts era normalmente um jornalzinho de entretenimento recheado de fofocas da escola, informações sobre a Copa de Quadribol, alguns artigos bobos de auto-ajuda, reportagens esquisitas de 'interesse humano' e cartas para o editor. Ele lia as partes de Quadribol, mais nada. Hermione, perfeita como sempre, lia o jornal inteiro e geralmente comentava sobre como era ridículo, ou interessante, ou fazia ruídos de desaprovação quanto às fofocas. De qualquer forma, essa edição do Berrador imediatamente chamou a atenção dele. Ele não sabia se era a manchete ou o fato de que seus olhos foram direto para as palavras "escrito por Gina Weasley". Ele notou que o interesse de todos foi instantaneamente dirigido ao jornal enquanto o Salão Principal se tornava silencioso e ele começava a ler.

_- _Hermione foi a primeira a falar – Rony, isso é brilhante! Não acredito que Gina não está aqui para ver isso. Tenho que buscá-la – ela exclamou baixinho, os olhos cintilando de alegria.

_- _Você enlouqueceu, Hermione? – Rony perguntou, enrugando a sobrancelha – Você viu o que ela escreveu? O que ela disse sobre nós, homens?

_- _Sim, Rony. Acabei de ler, não foi? – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha com a pergunta – Você não acha que ela está errada, acha?

Rony estancou por um momento, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar; não era isso – o que Gina escrevera, bem, não exatamente. Claro, homens são vulgares, mas não era só isso. Ele simplesmente não sabia como colocar em palavras. Sua mente revirou em busca de uma explicação racional que Hermione entendesse, mas acontecia que ele estava sem resposta.

_- _Foi o que pensei. Francamente! – Hermione disse, a voz cheia de repugnância – Bem, ajuda saber o que os garotos realmente pensam e ela colocou de forma lógica. Acho que as regras dela fazem muito sentido.

_- _Você não pode estar falando sério, Hermione! Você não acha que essa é a forma como as garotas deveriam se comportar, acha? – A boca de Rony se escancarou, boquiaberto como um bebê que espera por mais uma colherada de mingau.

_- _Pense nisso de forma lógica, Rony. Faz muito sentido. Se esse é o jeito como pensa, então eu preciso me comportar apropriadamente por nós dois. Eu quero que você me respeite.

Rony estava praticamente sem fala. Como, em nome de Merlin, Gina foi fazer isso? Não era suficiente sair tagarelando por aí sobre os problemas pessoais dos irmãos e expor os detalhes de sua própria vida não-sexual, mas agora ela estava interferindo e contando a todos como conduzir seus relacionamentos. _Que droga,_ ele espumou internamente.

"Mas Hermione, eu _respeito_ você" – Ron choramingou.

_- _Claro, você me respeita e nós vamos ter certeza que manteremos o estado atual. Agora, com licença; preciso buscar a Gina. Já volto – Hermione deu um tapinha na mão dele, depois apressadamente levantou de seu lugar à mesa e saiu do agora barulhento Salão Principal, deixando para trás um ainda boquiaberto Rony.

_- _Rony, que diabos é essa bosta? – explodiu o sotaque irlandês de Simas Finnigan do lado direito de Rony. Ele estava empurrando o Berrador embaixo do nariz de Rony, balançando-o – Você sabe o que todas as garotas estão dizendo que vão fazer com essa merda? Lilá e Parvati, duas das melhores trepadas da minha lista, simplesmente disseram que vão seguir isso – essas _regras_ palavra por palavra.

Rony enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Balançando a cabeça, ele imaginou como podia ter pensado que o dia não podia ser melhor. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, não podia ser pior, podia?

_- _Simas, eu sei. Não fique bravo comigo; estou no mesmo barco que você, cara. Hermione declarou a mesma porcaria – Rony espumou.

_- _Todas elas estão concordando com essas malditas regras e nós não podemos simplesmente sentar aqui e ficar olhando. O que vamos fazer? – Simas perguntou, o rosto comprimido em um olhar de absoluta determinação.

_- _Não sei! Não tenho idéia do que fazer – Rony admitiu na defensiva – Eu não posso controlar Gina e quanto mais você tenta, pior ela fica. Você não pode falar com ela; só ela fala. Você não consegue calar a boca dela.

_- _Ela precisa de uma boa trepada, isso é o que ela precisa, e assim nenhuma daquelas outras garotas vão poder vê-la como uma modelo de – do que ela chama? Virtude – Simas ponderou em voz alta.

O rosto de Rony se tornou uma sombra escarlate ofuscante. Ele não pretendia ficar sentado e assistir o garoto de programa da Grifinória pegar sua irmã – Nem pense nisso, Finnigan.

_- _Ei, cara, não fique todo alterado, eu só estava pensando alto. Não quis parecer desrespeitoso, mas acho que a idéia tem seu mérito. Talvez não seja a melhor solução, mas faz sentido – Simas riu de forma atrevida.

_- _E eu suponho que você teria a gentileza de se voluntariar para esse serviço? – Rony ferveu, os punhos se fechando.

Dino Thomas, que estava sentado do lado oposto de Simas, entrou na conversa com um suave tom de desinteresse – Nah, ela não suporta Simas por causa de sua reputação. Nunca vai funcionar.

Os outros dois garotos viraram as cabeças na direção de Dino que estava brincando com as salsichas no prato.

_- _Você namorou ela por quase o sexto ano inteiro – e vocês nunca...? – Simas fez um gesto rude com as mãos ao fazer a pergunta.

Dino revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça – Eu não vou te dar nenhum detalhe da minha vida sexual, mas ela escreveu a verdade naquele artigo.

_- _Talvez seja um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensava – Simas murmurou – Você acha que conseguiria voltar com ela e transarem?

Rony se engasgou ao morder a torrada que pegara. Ele simultaneamente agarrou a taça de suco de abóbora com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava a varinha.

_- _Simas, você está prestes a se tornar assunto de atenção da Madame Pomfrey quando Rony enfeitiçar você. Melhor calar a boca antes que ela seja a única bruxa a tocar seu brinquedinho – Dino zombou – E respondendo à sua pergunta, não, eu não poderia. Gina não é desse tipo e não há como chegar à sua calcinha se ela não quiser. E, obviamente, ela não quer – Dino apontou o dedo para a cópia do _Berrador_ que Simas segurava, esperando que suas palavras acalmassem Rony.

Olhando para o ruivo, ele notou a repentina perda de cor em seu rosto e o olhar de horror em seus olhos. Dino seguiu a linha de visão de Rony e viu Gina entrando no Salão Principal envolta por um grupo tagarela de meninas de todas as casas.

_- _Desculpe, Simas e Rony, mas vocês vão ter que interromper o plano por agora. – Dino finalizou.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_- _Você acha que vai seguir com esse seu plano, Finnigan? – Rony sibilou, apontando a varinha para Simas. Isso não era o que Rony precisava hoje depois de sua decisão de não falar com Gina, a falta de apalpar Hermione e um dia cheio de olhares de todos os caras durante as aulas e refeições.

_- _Não, Rony, não é assim – Dino explicou – Guarde a sua varinha. Ninguém está planejando transar com Gina. Eu disse a você que isso nunca aconteceria, de qualquer jeito.

_- _Exatamente o que vocês estão planejando? – Rony gesticulou com a varinha para o grupo inteiro.

Simas se empertigou e atirou o braço em volta do ombro de Rony – Rony, cara, nós simplesmente precisamos fazer alguma coisa com relação a esse problema com _As Regras_ e estamos tentando imaginar um meio. Você pode nos ajudar se que quiser.

_- _É? O que vocês decidiram até agora? – Rony perguntou, os olhos estreitos de desconfiança.

_- _Bem, achamos que resolvemos isso com um simples beijo público. Não é tão ruim agora, é? – Simas riu de maneira calma.

_- _E quem vai esticar a língua garganta abaixo na minha irmã para o mundo inteiro ver? – Rony rangeu os dentes.

_- _Ora, ora, cara. Não é assim. Dino diz que ela já foi beijada antes; ela só não faz nada mais que isso. Então ninguém vai comprometer sua virgindade ou sua virtude. E pra ter certeza que você está bem com isso, que tal se você decidir quem vai ter a honra? – Simas disse com um pesado tapa no ombro de Rony.

_- _Você quer que eu escolha um cara para beijar minha irmã na frente de todo mundo? Vocês estão doidos, todos vocês! – Rony se virou para olhar Simas nos olhos antes de enfeitiçá-lo.

_- _Eu faço isso, Rony, e vou me certificar de que será feito direito – a voz esganiçada de Neville Longbottom explodiu.

Rony se virou para encarar Neville que estava sentado em seu malão – Neville? Você está nisso também? – Rony perguntou com descrença.

_- _Bem, não, na verdade não. Eu só não quero ver você matar Simas por causa de uma coisa que 99 por cento dos garotos querem ver acontecer. Não importa o que você faça, você vai ver sempre alguém tentando fazer alguma coisa com Gina depois daquele artigo. Vou fazer isso, dessa forma ela será bem tratada – Neville ficou cor-de-rosa enquanto falava.

Provavelmente havia alguma verdade no que Neville estava dizendo, mas Rony estava tendo muitos problemas com seus conflitos internos para pensar racionalmente. Ele queria essa bagunça tanto quanto aqueles idiotas, mas não queria sacrificar Gina por isso. Bem, não era um sacrifício, na verdade, se fosse só um beijo. O que um beijo poderia machucar? Ela definitivamente beijara Michael e Dino; ela contara isso a Rony. Ficaria tudo bem se fosse alguém como Neville, mas de jeito nenhum Finnigan se aproximaria dela.

_- _Certo. Neville, eu vou deixar essa pra você, então – Rony murmurou.

_- _Agora, Rony, você acha mesmo que Nev consegue fazer isso? – Simas perguntou – Sem ofensa, Nev, mas todos nós sabemos que você nunca foi pra cama. Não tenho muita certeza se você já foi beijado. Esse é um trabalho para um homem de verdade, um herói.

_- _Simas, você quer morrer? – Dino interrompeu – Você disse ao Rony para escolher o cara e ele escolheu, agora você está insultando Neville. Eu sei que a Gina é maravilhosa, mas você não tem a menor chance com ela.

_- _É, eu já sei disso, – Simas olhou de cara feia – mas precisamos enfiar um latão num caldeirão pra esse aí. Não me referi a mim também.

Assim que Simas terminou de falar, a porta se abriu e Harry Potter entrou, parecendo totalmente confuso.

_- _Harry, cara! Por onde andou? – Rony perguntou, o alívio se espalhando em seu rosto.

_- _E-eu estava na ala h-hospitalar, me recuperando da última batalha com Voldemort. Esqueceu? – Harry disse, parecendo chocado.

_- _Tem razão! Nah, eu não esqueci; você o matou! Muito bom, Harry – Rony respondeu sorrindo – Desculpe, estivemos distraídos pela pressão que está acontecendo aqui e você é o cara que eu estava procurando. Nós temos um trabalho para um herói.

_- _O quê? O que vocês estão tramando? – Harry perguntou, se sentindo um pouco intimidado e imaginando por que todos estavam olhando para ele com sorrisos perturbadores.

Simas puxou uma cópia do _Berrador_ do seu bolso e atirou para Harry – Aí está, cara. Leia e veja por si mesmo.

Harry abriu o jornal, os olhos se arregalando enquanto lia.

As Regras 

_Escrito por Gina Weasley_

Há um boato de que eu, Gina Weasley, nunca tinha beijado – muito menos transado, o que eu suspeito ser devido aos meus irmãos perpetuarem histórias para preservar minha virtude ou um consenso geral em acreditar que meus irmãos matariam, aleijariam ou causariam graves danos físicos a qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino que ousasse colocar os lábios próximos dos meus. Repare que os dois cenários envolvem meus irmãos.

Crescer com seis irmãos mais velhos certamente tem proporcionado à minha vida entretenimento e educação. Sim, entretenimento _e_ educação. O que meus irmãos nunca souberam é que eu diligentemente juntei as informações para trabalhos secretos da mente masculina enquanto eles vinham até eu pedir conselhos sobre mulheres por todos esses anos. Cada um deles tem suas histórias de galanteios, sedução, recomeço e fuga, e eu fui beneficiada por ouvir sobre todos os encontros deles. Eu sei mais sobre os homens do que qualquer jovem bruxa deveria saber.

Esse conhecimento tem me servido muito bem, de qualquer forma, já que eu aprendi a prevenir a mágoa nas mãos de caras guiados por testosterona que tenham se atrevido a me incitar. Infelizmente, eu tenho visto mais do que uma amiga caída por algum bruxo lindo, ficando de coração quebrado. Bem, meninas, deixem-me fortalecê-las com a ajuda dos meus irmãos e vamos esperar que isso mantenha ao menos uma de vocês longe de cair de cara no chão... De novo.

**A verdade sobre os bruxos adolescentes**

A primeira coisa que você precisa entender é que bruxos adolescentes são literalmente guiados por testosterona, o que ataca a mente deles e deixa seus corpos fora de controle. Tendo isso em mente, aqui estão algumas simples regras quanto aos garotos e seus pontos de vista em relação às meninas:

**Um: **Cientificamente comprovado: homens não podem evitar o instinto animal que os faz querer procriar e espalhar sua semente por todo o mundo. Você é só mais um pote fértil de terra. Pobrezinhos, são realmente vítimas de sua própria libido.

**Dois:** Eles são vulgares. O.Tempo.Todo. Eles farão sexo com qualquer parceira que esteja com vontade – uns são mais exigentes que outros, mas sempre haverá aquele que vai para cama com qualquer garota. Tenha como exemplo uma conversa entre Fred e Jorge em um recente evento social:

Fred: "Bem, mano, qual você prefere, a loira ou a morena?"

Jorge: "Eu fico com a loira. E você?"

Fred: "Não importa, contanto que ela goste de ruivos".

Não posso dizer com que freqüência um irmão ou outro me conta sobre pensamentos e sonhos de transar com cada mulher que eles encontram (sim, mesmo a mãe ou a tia de amigos). Bem, eu suponho que cada um tenha seus limites, mas se você estuda em Hogwarts (ou dá aulas aqui – sim, mesmo um nerd de óculos com cabeça de chifres tem pensamentos indecentes), você pode apostar que você é objeto de uma fantasia ou masturbação.

**Três:** Eles não conseguem evitar ficar acesos a cada pequena nuance. Se você mexe nos cabelos, fala com voz rouca, ou sorri, eles pensam que você os quer. Isso envia uma mensagem diretamente às regiões mais baixas, o que se aplica às duas primeiras regras. Agora você sabe que se os beijar, eles imediatamente vão querer mais, esperar mais. Eles estão tentando alcançar um objetivo, acredite, mesmo o mais doce, amável e divertido irmão pensa desse jeito.

**Quatro: **As primeiras três regras significam que os homens que não agem sofrem de frustração sexual. Você pode concluir que eles terão que encontrar uma garota para transar ou usar muito a própria mão. Obviamente, a segunda não é a opção que eles esperam, mas a maioria é obrigada a aceitar.

**Cinco:** Uma vez saciados, um novo instinto parece surgir: Luta ou Fuga. Meus irmãos me dizem que a briga leva tanto ao término do namoro quanto ao sexo – uma situação de dupla vitória para eles. A maioria de nós já está familiarizada com a parte da fuga, portanto chega de explicações.

**Tenha uma vida, não um homem**

Então, o que isso significa para vocês, garotas, que não querem mais sofrer as dores do amor? Esqueçam os dotes, e sigam essas estratégias de fogo:

**Um: **Você é a princesa e não se esqueça disso. Trate-se com dignidade e respeito. Se um garoto quiser você, ele vai precisar beijar sua tiara e nem pensar em beijar qualquer outra coisa até que você mande.

**Dois: **Tenha para si algumas amigas. Toda menina precisa de algumas amigas para ter momentos só de garotas. Tenha uma noite de garotas e preencha sua agenda com amigas. Se um cara quiser seu tempo, ele vai ter que se espremer na sua agenda e fazer valer a pena por ter perdido seu tempo.

**Três:** Nada de passeios atrás da barraca de vassouras, salas de aula vazias, armários de vassouras ou alcovas. Isso soa rude, eu sei, mas você só está encorajando-os a buscar seu objetivo final. Isso diz a eles que mais está por vir (lembre-se da regra número três da Verdade sobre os bruxos adolescentes). Eles querem você, não tenha dúvida disso, e tudo bem você os querer... Apenas espere e tenha certeza que eles respeitam você. Se você não esperar, se você não adiar essas sessões de beijos, você não vai ter o respeito deles e a Fuga (veja a regra cinco da seção anterior) vai acontecer.

**Quatro:** Não entre na Dança da Negociação. Isso acontece quando eles oferecem qualquer coisa que você queira se você ceder por uma transa. Eles vão prometer tudo, o amor, a lua, poder – é tudo seu. Moças, pensem nisso! Voltem para a regra um. Você é a princesa e pode ter qualquer coisa que você quiser. Não deixe que alguém ponha condições para ter sua intimidade. Não há integridade em negociar sua pureza.

**Cinco:** Não quebre As regras.

Eu nunca tive meu coração despedaçado por qualquer homem, simplesmente porque eu sigo As Regras. Com certeza os bruxos pensam em outras coisas além de sexo, quadribol e cerveja amanteigada, mas a realidade é que eles pensam em transar mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Essa é a raiz de todos os nossos problemas, meninas. Você terá seu coração quebrado se fizer sexo e terá seu coração quebrado se não fizer (lembre-se do fenômeno Luta ou Fuga). O melhor jeito de manter seu coração intacto é seguir minha orientação, o modelo de virtude, e seguir As Regras. – GW

Harry terminou de ler o artigo de Gina no _Berrador_ com um olhar de horror. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha entendido tudo, mas uma coisa era certa: seu dormitório estava cheio de caras bravos esperando que ele salvasse o dia.

_- _O que vocês querem que eu faça? – Harry perguntou hesitante.

_- _Beije Gina – Rony simplesmente disse, sorrindo.

_- _Beije-a de verdade, com língua e tudo, para ser testemunhado pelo maior número de pessoas possível – Simas acrescentou.

_- _O quê? Não posso, quer dizer, eu nunca, bem... – Harry avaliou o quarto e seus ocupantes. Ele não sabia como proceder embaixo de tantos olhares examinadores.

_- _Claro que já, Harry – Simas forçou um sorriso.

_- _Sim, mas não na frente de alguém! – o rosto de Harry ficou quente enquanto a cor subia por suas bochechas.

_- _Você vai fazer isso por todos nós, todos os homens de Hogwarts, e por ela – Simas bajulou.

_- _Você não entende. Ela é como uma irmã para mim – Harry olhou para Rony em busca de ajuda, mas seu melhor amigo meramente fez um gesto de encorajamento com um sorriso furtivo.

_- _Considere isso como um beijo fraterno, cara – Simas riu enquanto colocava um braço em torno dos ombros de Harry – Alguém vai ter que fazer isso, e melhor você do que alguém que Rony mataria. Não se preocupe, eu vou te orientar.

_- _Harry, é você ou Neville. E eu acho que você tem mais chances com ela; além de eu confiar em você – Rony persuadiu.

_- _Eu nunca seduzi... se for assim que você chama isso, ninguém antes. Sempre me caçaram (N/Grupo:Convencido, não?XD).

_- _Sem problemas. Seduzir é a minha especialidade – Simas deu a Harry um sorriso feroz – Precisamos começar imediatamente.

A maioria dos meninos saiu, cada um oferecendo a Harry seu apoio ou gratidão enquanto saiam do quarto, deixando somente os seistanistas da Grifinória. O rosto de Harry perdeu a cor e ele tinha certeza que Gina lançaria sua famosa Azaração para rebater bicho-papão nele assim que esse plano maluco fosse posto em prática.

_- _Vamos começar, sim? Não a hora melhor do que agora; além disso, quanto mais cedo vocês dois se beijarem, melhor para todos nós – Simas declarou – O que você precisa, amigão, é uma música tema para motivar você e fazer você lembrar qual o seu objetivo.

_- _Música tema? Você está doido? – Rony bufou.

_- _Bem, eu tenho uma e você não vai me ver desprovido de atenção feminina – Simas ergueu o peito.

_- _Qual sua música tema então? – Rony zombou.

_- _Marvin Gaye, 'Let's Get It On'. Provavelmente você nunca ouviu falar já que ele é trouxa.

_- _Eu já! – Harry explodiu em risadas – Você não pode estar falando sério, Simas!

Simas riu – Estou falando muito sério, Harry, e eu tenho uma música que vai te motivar. 'I'm Too Sexy' de Right Said Fred. Conhece?

_- _É, conheço. É sobre modelos – o rosto de Harry estava incrédulo. Rony, Neville e Dino se dobravam de rir – Em que diabos você está pensando?

_- _Não importa sobre o que é a música, apenas sinta a vibração. Você precisa se sentir confiante. Vamos lá.

Simas pegou um aparelho trouxa e um disco prateado, depois sacudiu a varinha e sussurrou um feitiço. O quarto foi preenchido com a música e Simas balançava os ombros no ritmo.

_- _Vamos lá onde? – Harry abriu a boca enquanto a letra da música começava.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt (Eu estou muito sexy para minha camisa, muito sexy pra minha camisa)  
So sexy it hurts (Tão sexy que dói)  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan (E eu sou muito sexy pra Milão, muito sexy para Milão)  
New York and Japan (Nova York e Japão)_

_- _Sinta a música. Deixe-a levar você e entrar lentamente no seu íntimo, Harry.

_And I'm too sexy for your party (E eu sou muito sexy para sua festa)_

_Too sexy for your party (muito sexy para sua festa)_

_The way I'm disco dancing (Do jeito que eu danço na discoteca)_

_- _Eu não vou dançar! – Harry insistiu em meio a onda de risos que vinha do outro lado do quarto.

_- _Eu não disse para dançar. Eu disse para sentir a música e deixá-la estimular você. Feche os olhos e _sinta_ – Simas disse com os olhos fechados, ainda sacudindo os ombros e agora rebolando. Harry fechou os olhos, mais para se livrar da visão de Simas rebolando do que qualquer outra coisa.

_I'm a model you know what I mean (Eu sou um modelo, você sabe o que quero dizer)  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk (E eu dou minha irresistível virada na passarela)  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah (É, na passarela, na passarela)  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk (Balanço meu traseiro na passarela)_

A cabeça de Harry começou involuntariamente a se mexer com a música. Ele podia senti-la, como Simas disse. A música estava começando a afetá-lo. Harry se inclinou e seu corpo deu um solavanco com o jeito de balançar a cabeça.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat (Eu sou muito sexy para o meu gato, muito sexy para o meu gato)_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat (Pobre gatinho, pobre gatinho)_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love (Eu sou muito sexy para meu amor, muito sexy para meu amor)_

_Love's going to leave me (O amor vai me largar)_

_- _É isso aí, Harry! – Simas encorajou – Você pegou.

Simas sacudiu sua varinha e a música parou. Os três que morriam de rir estavam segurando suas laterais agora, mas Harry não se importou. A música tema de Simas funcionou e isso era só o que ele precisava para conseguir coragem para beijar Gina em público.

_- _Agora você entende o que eu quero dizer, não é? – Simas perguntou com um olhar convencido no rosto.

_- _É, entendi. Mas você não espera que eu leve o aparelho de CD comigo quando eu for... você sabe, er, beijar Gina?

_- _Não, cara. Você está com ela na cabeça agora – Simas disse ao bater em sua testa – Apenas pense na música quando precisar e vai funcionar.

_- _E você faz isso com 'Let's Get It On' e ajuda...? – Harry perguntou com pavor.

_- _Direitinho. É tudo uma questão de atitude – Simas confirmou com uma piscadela.

_- _Certo. Eu tenho a atitude, e agora?

_- _Vá pegá-la, tigrão! – Simas deu a Harry um tapinha encorajador nas costas.

_- _Eu não posso simplesmente descer e atacá-la!

_- _Harry, como você conseguiu até agora? – Simas sacudiu a cabeça – Não, não pode. Você precisa ter certeza que ela está _confortável_ e depois, espertamente, se mexer.

_- _O que você sugere que eu faça para ter certeza que ela está _confortável_? Eu não curto ficar do lado errado da varinha dela – Harry juntou as sobrancelhas.

_- _Harry, meu amigo, ela sempre teve uma queda por você. Apenas use isso em sua vantagem. Interprete o herói ferido ou algo assim. Agora vá. Deixe-nos orgulhosos – Simas abriu a porta e empurrou Harry por ela.

Harry desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal se sentindo de certa forma confiante. Ele examinou a sala procurando por Gina, mas ela não estava lá.

Colin Creevey pulou de uma cadeira e correu em sua direção – Oi, Harry! Gina está na biblioteca.

_- _O qu.. Colin, como você sabia que eu estava procurando por ela? – Harry perguntou.

_- _Harry, todos os garotos sabem. Nós todos vamos ajudar. Vai lá agora, antes que ela saia e boa sorte! – Colin acenava enquanto empurrava Harry para fora do buraco do retrato.

Harry vagou pelos corredores até a biblioteca e abriu caminho pelas portas. Estava quase vazio já que era quase hora do jantar. Gina estava sozinha em uma mesa, a poucos metros de Draco Malfoy, o que repentinamente fez Harry se sentir inseguro. Ele não queria fazer isso na presença de um sonserino, mas ele precisava de uma platéia. Suspirando internamente, Harry se obrigou a cumprir a tarefa.

Reunindo toda sua coragem da grifinória e a música 'I'm Too Sexy', ele caminhou na direção de seu alvo saltitando um pouco enquanto mentalmente ouvia a música.

_- _Olá, Gina. O que uma garota como você está fazendo num lugar como esse? – ele perguntou na melhor voz suave que conseguiu fazer.

Gina olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida – Oi, Harry. Estou estudando, já que sou uma estudante e isso é uma biblioteca.

Limpando a garganta, ele tentou mais uma vez, acenando com a cabeça – _I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts_ – Sim, quero dizer, o que uma garota como você faz sozinha?

_- _Faz o que? O que há de errado com você, Harry? Você não está fazendo sentido, parece que você pegou um resfriado e seu cabelo parece de alguém que tem mais de 150 anos – o rosto de Gina revelava preocupação ao colocar a mão na testa dele.

Malfoy estava abafando o riso e fazendo gestos grosseiros para Harry por trás de Gina.

_- _Não há nada de errado comigo. Você quer sair, er, talvez ir a algum lugar? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava de cara feia para Malfoy.

_- _Não posso; estou estudando. Além disso, eu acho que você precisa voltar para Madame Pomfrey, Harry – Gina baixou a mão, mas estava olhando diretamente nos olhos dele como se estivesse tentando decifrar algo.

_- _Gin, eu só queria passar um tempo com você – ele disse em mais uma tentativa de voz sedutora.

_- _Do que você está brincando? – ela perguntou, os olhos se estreitando de desconfiança.

_- _N-nada, Gina. Como assim? – Harry sentiu as gotas de suor caindo por sua espinha e Malfoy estava agora rindo alto.

_- _Desde quando você me chama de Gin e imita Simas com essas frases idiotas e voz rouca? – ela cruzou os braços e encarou Harry.

_- _Eu só queria fazer você se sentir confortável; só isso – Harry engoliu com dificuldade e atirou outro olhar de desdém para o loiro que gargalhava mais adiante.

_- _Ah-ha! Merlin, Harry, eu não pensei que _você_ seria tão baixo – Gina balançou a cabeça com nojo – Nem pense nisso; eu sei o que você está preste a fazer. Simas é conhecido por usar essa parte _confortável_ com as garotas que ele tenta levar pra cama. Eu não acredito que você usou isso; a frase dele.

Ela fechou o livro com força e o jogou na mochila. Harry agarrou seu braço antes que ela pudesse sair para que ele pudesse explicar, mas o que ele _devia_ dizer escapou completamente – Espere, Gina, não é isso. É só que Rony...

_- _Rony? Entendi! Rony propôs isso a você, não é? Que cinismo daquele imbecil! – com a mão livre ela se soltou de Harry, a determinação em seu rosto corado ao sair pisando com força.

_- _Obrigado pela diversão, Potter! Não sei quando foi a última fez que dei tanta risada! – a última voz que Harry queria ouvir.

_- _É, você acha que é tão fácil? Gostaria de ver você tentar – Harry cuspiu as palavras.

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy se ergueram – Talvez eu tente.

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigada às minhas betas Mynuet, Dawnwood and Cindale! 

**N/T:** Nossa, foi muito divertido traduzir esse capítulo! Apesar de alguns probleminhas técnicos – que me fizeram traduzir isso duas vezes – eu pude dar boas risadas. Espero que vocês curtam tanto quanto eu! _Aninhaaaaaaaa._

**N/B: **Concordo com as palavras da Aninha... muito engraçado betar essa fic!

**Nota do Grupo: **

Esse capítulo é muito hilário. As regras e as reações dos meninos da escola foram impagáveis.

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Nathoca Malfoy, Amanda **(a freqüência é de no mínimo de uma semana), **miaka e Duda Amaral **(é D/G sim).

Os Tradutores.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Patty Potter

**

* * *

Notas da Autora:**

Em homenagem a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e inspirado na interpretação de Victor Hugo. O livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirado no 'As Regras'. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate aparecem nessa história. Um bom pedaço da fic é baseado no filme: Como perder um Homem em Dez Dias. Quaisquer semelhanças com os filmes "Abaixo ao Amor" ou "Cruel Intentions" é pura coincidência.

**Capítulo 2**

**O Jogo Começa.**

Gina saiu furiosamente da biblioteca, pelos corredores. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Rony tinha parado pra falar com ela naquela manhã, e agora ele tinha mandado Harry para seduzir ela, pode-se até ilustrar sua exibição ridícula de loucura com o termo. Ela não estava certa dos motivos deles ainda, mas ela tinha certeza que tinha a ver com o artigo que ela escreveu.

Estava sendo estranho; meninas que ela não conhecia se aproximaram dela o dia inteiro com agradecimentos e elogios, mas os garotos a evitavam, até mesmo seu próprio irmão. Ela estava tão presa com a atenção das garotas que não pensou realmente sobre as implicações dos garotos.

Ao virar um corredor, deparou-se com Hermione correndo em sua direção.

– Gina, oh, Gina! Eu encontrei você! Você viu o Harry? - Hermione perguntou sem fôlego.

Gina fechou a cara.

– Sim, eu acabei de deixá-lo na biblioteca. Tenho certeza que você encontrará ele lá.

– Oh, Não! Ele não beijou você, beijou? - Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés, torcendo suas mãos.

– Não, mas ele bem que tentou. Por quê?

Hermione puxou Gina para um abraço. - Graças aos Céus! Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Com o quê, Hermione? - Gina estava começando a ficar preocupada. Essa informação poderia não ajudar, mas ela queria saber porque de repente todos estavam agindo estranhamente.

– Harry ia tentar beijar você na frente de quantas pessoas possíveis. Eu estou aliviada porque encontrei você antes que algo acontecesse.

Gina rolou seus olhos e disse: - Nenhuma chance de isso acontecer. Você deveria ter visto ele... Espere, como você sabe disso?

Hermione pegou Gina pelo cotovelo, gentilmente puxando-a enquanto começava a voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

– Eu ouvi por alto os Creevey falando sobre isso no salão comunal. Você não vai acreditar no esquema que os meninos armaram... Eu não sei quem está nessa conspiração, mas pareceu, por alto, que são todos os meninos.

– Hermione, você esta falando rápido. Calma. Sobre o que você está falando? Que conspiração?

– Os meninos de Hogwarts, Gina! Todos eles estão decididos que você precisa cair desse pedestal em que as garotas te colocaram depois que você publicou 'As Regras'! Então eles tramaram mandar Harry até você para um beijo público e então as garotas não poderiam seguir suas lições! - Hermione contou sem pausas para respirar.

Gina parou de andar e explodiu em risadas, lágrimas de riso caindo dos seus olhos. Todas as peças do quebra cabeça finalmente se encaixaram nos lugares. Ela entendeu porque Harry estava fazendo aquilo, e porque Rony fazia parte daquilo. Ela poderia até ver Simas dividindo seus truques do ramo com Harry para tentar seduzi-la e beijá-la, para o próprio beneficio de Simas. Ela continuou a dar risadas quando confirmou, novamente, que os garotos eram extremamente estúpidos.

– Gina? Por que você acha isto é engraçado? - Hermione perguntou, sua voz saiu fina e com mágoa.

– Se... Você... Tivesse - Gina ofegou. Parou para controlar seu divertimento, ela começou novamente. - Se você tivesse visto o quão ridículo foi o flerte de Harry, você estaria rindo também. Oh, não se preocupe, Malfoy estava rindo. Ele sempre soube o que estava fazendo.

Hermione suspirou e começou a andar para o salão comunal novamente, puxando Gina com ela.

– Venha, nós precisamos dar um fim a isso. Vamos conversar com Rony e por um fim nessa idiotice.

– Espere, Hermione. - Gina ofegou. Com um sorriso malicioso, lembrando sinistramente a Fred e Jorge.

– Eu não estou certa se estou gostando de ver esse seu olhar... - Hermione disse cautelosamente.

O sorriso malicioso de Gina tinha voltado.

– Mais alguém sabe que você ouviu Colin e Denis?

– Eu acho que não. Eles não me viram e não havia mais ninguém lá. Por que? - Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se. - O que você está planejando?

– Bem, é o seguinte, eu pensei que nós poderíamos derrotá-los em seu próprio jogo. Somente pense em quanta diversão nós poderíamos ter com eles se eles não souberem... - Gina gesticulou para Hermione. - ... que nós sabemos.

– Eu não acho Gina... Eu não acho que é certo.

– Depois do que Harry fez na biblioteca, você não acha que eu tenho o direito de ter uma boa diversão ou vingança? Vamos, Hermione. Por que você acha que Rony mandou Harry me beijar? - Gina choramingou.

– Eu sei... - Hermione suspirou ao concordar com a cabeça.

Gina bateu palmas e emitiu um grito agudo. As duas garotas voltaram a caminhar. Um pouco antes de alcançarem o retrato da mulher gorda, elas pararam.

– O que, exatamente, você está planejando fazer, Gina? - Hermione perguntou pensativa.

– Não aqui, ninguém pode ouvir. Vem comigo no meu quarto, quando eu guardar meus livros, te conto. O jogo começa no jantar. - Gina piscou e então deu a senha a Mulher Gorda e o quadro se abriu.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava lotado de estudantes na hora do jantar, o aroma do pudim de Yorkshire, Frango assado, e do cordeiro cortavam o ar. Draco Malfoy passou pelas enormes portas duplas com seu famoso olhar superior. Este dia estava parecendo ótimo e o destino devia estar conspirando a favor dele, certamente.

Ele observou o salão e notou a falta de interação entre homens e mulheres devido ao pequeno artigo da Weaslette. Aquele pedaço de papel tinha certamente causado um rebuliço, mas não para Draco. O único efeito que ele tinha sofrido, assim de longe, foi que Pansy seguiu '_As Regras'_ de coração e parou de ficar se jogando em cima dele e amassando seus uniformes da escola. Ele achou essa reação ótima, já que desde então seu status está brilhando por estar solteiro. Não que ele precisasse estar solteiro para ser procurado pela população feminina.

Seus olhos escanearam as mesas, ele observou as faces miseráveis de todos os estúpidos garotos que se tinham posto nas mãos das suas namoradas. Cada um e todos eles tinham sido conquistados pela astúcia feminina. Agitando sua cabeça diante dessa idiotice - algo que ele nunca faria, Draco sentou no seu costumeiro lugar a mesa da Sonserina de frente às outras três mesas. De onde ele estava, podia ver o salão inteiro e observava atentamente as interações e o que acontecia na escola. Ali, ele podia se divertir em cima dos loucos Grifinórios.

Draco sorriu malicioso pra si mesmo quando observou o Weasley Rei e o Cicatriz em uma profunda conversa. Agora, aquela era uma conversa particular que ele gostaria de ouvir. Ele podia ver ambas as faces. Nenhum dos dois tinha um olhar muito feliz naquele momento. Devia ser sobre a hilária cena que o Potter fez na biblioteca. A cabeça do Weasley deixou-se cair em uma das mãos enquanto Potter continuava a explicar algo, fazendo vários gestos com as mãos e encolhendo os ombros, indicando obviamente que ele era um estúpido. Ele fez com sua cabeça um sinal em direção a mesa da Sonserina e o Weasley olhou diretamente para Draco que lançou um olhar sarcástico para o assistente de Potter. Draco olhou com desprezo em retorno, causando uma vermelhidão no rosto do Weasley. Era tão fácil.

Potter tinha falhado miseravelmente tentando executar o plano dos garotos de Hogwarts e então cometeu o erro de desafiar Draco. Draco tinha rido na sua cara, lógico. Beijar uma Weasley não estava no topo da sua lista de prioridades, mas ver a derrota do Menino-Que-Infelizmente-Sobreviveu já era uma motivação. Havia o fato de que um Malfoy beijando a caçula dos Weasley poderia provavelmente fazer o Weasley cair morto, ou no mínimo deixá-lo em coma. Agora _aquela_ era uma motivação maior ainda. Lógico, o lado negativo era que os outros irmãos dela poderiam ser assassinos, e Draco não estava certo se gostava muito daquilo. Pesando os prós e contras, ele não estava certo se valia à pena meter a língua na boca da Weasley.

Naturalmente, Draco tinha quase certeza da vitória, por causa da relutância da Weaslette em ser direta com seu irmão. Tinha sido um lance de gênio - ele sempre exibia aquela peculiaridade - quando ele imediatamente deixou a biblioteca e seguiu-a escondido. Não somente testemunhou a reunião do planejamento da vingança da garota Weasley quando estava atrás da estátua da gárgula, como achou muito atraente quando a ruiva se dobrou de tanto rir e ele viu sua bunda. Ela podia ser uma Weasley, mas aquela bunda merecia admiração.

O Salão Principal repentinamente se aquietou, quando a Weaslette e a Granger entraram. Draco rodou em seu lugar para observar ela entrar no salão. Olhos cinzas travaram com os castanhos e ela lhe mandou um olhar malicioso enquanto se aproximava.

– Malfoy - ela disse em um sussurro e um gracioso sorriso malicioso em sua face.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em pergunta enquanto ele escondia sua surpresa por ela ter falado com ele. Ela lançou um sorriso provocante quando passou. Sua cabeça girou para admirar a bunda dela novamente; o uniforme da escola não podia esconder completamente uma bunda com curvas como aquela. Um sorriso malicioso atravessou sua face quando ele apreciou o balanço da cintura dela. Ela olhou sobre seu ombro, e pegou seu olhar sobre ela, e lançou-lhe uma piscadela enquanto mordia a parte superior do seu lábio.

Então, a Weaslette tinha um plano e ele estava incluso. Era uma vitória garantida, certamente. Ele devia ter feito alguma coisa certa para os fatos garantirem a ele uma vitória tão fácil sobre o Potter e a Weasley. Tinha que ser uma boa presa. Não havia nenhuma maneira de Granger deixar isso acontecer. Se algo parecesse demasiado bom pra ser verdade, então provavelmente era. Ele faria bem em esperar o momento e observaria o desenrolar da situação. Apesar de tudo, não machucaria ter a escola perguntando a ele como era ser o único a derrubar a garota Weasley. Aquele seria o derradeiro triunfo. Sim, eles viriam até ele.

Weaslette continuou balançando seu quadril e caminhando até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se de costas para Draco. Não que ele se importasse, sua parte de trás definitivamente era uma vista a ser apreciada a qualquer oportunidade. Ao menos ele não tinha que olhar todas aquelas sardas e perguntou-se onde a trilha de manchas levaria e se aquele fino quadril estava trilhado com elas. Sob aquele punhado de ruivo encaracolado estava um impressionante cérebro que poderia ter trabalhando bem na Sonserina se pudesse passar o cabelo vermelho; claro, ele não queria ajuda, mas perguntava-se se ela era verdadeiramente ruiva...

Balançou sua cabeça para limpar-se dos pensamentos _não-Malfoy_ que ele estava tendo, Draco observou algo interessante para jogar com os Grifinórios. O Weasel rei não demoraria a ser derrotado. Ele olhou aliviado, e Potter também. O que aquele pedaço de bun-- Weaslette diria então? Ela deu-lhes somente uma folga antes de derruba-lhes nas profundezas? Por alguma estranha razão, Draco percebeu que ele tinha um abundante conhecimento sobre a pescaria.

Pensando de onde poderia ter vindo àquela informação, Draco a observou com um suave interesse e foi pego desprevenido quando a Weaslette olhou rapidamente para ele sobre seus ombros. Maldição, ela o pegou novamente e tentadoramente umedeceu seus lábios com sua delicio-...er, língua. Draco teve que admitir; ela era inteligente, de uma maneira bem Sonserina. Ela não era nenhum desafio, embora que, quando todos tentassem conquistá-la, ele poderia gostar do desafio.

Evidentemente o sempre estúpido Weasel finalmente percebeu seus flertes; lógico ele nunca poderia parar seu intenso jogo quando começasse. Seu rosto tinha se tornado um camaleão quando colocou no mínimo quinze máscaras sombrias ao ouvir o que o pobretão dizia. Ele estava advertindo sua irmã sobre a doninha quicante alto o bastante para ser ouvido na mesa da Sonserina. Ele não gostou de ver os olhos dela sobre a doninha saltitante. O que diabos era aquilo? Ela não podia olhar pra ele, Draco, o Príncipe da Sonserina? O que quer que seja que ele estivesse falando, Draco não sabia, mas sorriu quando se voltou para o seu jantar. Sim, este dia iria ficar melhor do que já estava.

* * *

Hermione rolou seus olhos quando Rony começou a gritar com Gina. Ele estava gritando sobre seu comportamento direcionado a Doninha saltitante. Claro, isto era exatamente o que Hermione e Gina esperavam. Gina meramente sorriu com o mesmo sorriso travesso que os gêmeos sempre exibiam quando eles iriam aprontar. Hermione começou a odiar ser cúmplice disso, especialmente agora que Rony estava entrando no jogo de Gina, indo direto pra suas mãos.

Gina deu a Hermione um travesso olhar quando começou a comer. Francamente! Gina realmente pensava que essa espécie de jogo poderia ser jogada sem reação? No final, alguém vai ter que pagar um preço e Hermione nunca se perdoaria se fosse Rony ou Gina. Hermione já tinha avisado quando elas tinham voltado pro quarto de Gina. Ninguém nunca ouvia suas razões ou apreciava sua habilidade em pensar nos próximos passos. Não se admirava porque eles sempre brigavam por tudo!

Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando Rony começou um novo ataque sobre sua irmã.

– Gina, você está agindo como uma...

– Prostituta? - Gina perguntou com um ar de superioridade.

– Bem, sim, eu acho. Que espécie de impressão você pensa que você esta fazendo? E com um idiota como aquele, não mesmo! - Ele brigou.

– Eu não acho, Rony. Porque você não me esclarece? Diga-me tudo sobre como os garotos pensam. - ela disse zombateiramente.

– Gin, Harry está--er, ele está interessado em você e você sempre gostou dele, certo?

Não, Rony. Você sempre pensou que eu gostava do Harry, mas nós somos apenas amigos. Certo, Harry?

As bochechas de Harry ficaram cor-de-rosa quando ele meramente assentiu com a cabeça. Ela olhou para Hermione buscando apoio, mas ela tinha o olhar longe. Ela estava incerta do que fazer sobre o plano dos garotos. Ela surpreendeu-se, eles iriam continuar desse jeito, se bem que a culpa de Harry era questionável. Há pouco ele havia derrotado Voldemort e o fato de que ele mantinha-se murmurando uma musica que parecia uma velha canção chamada "I'm Too Sexy" fez ela pensar sobre a atual estabilidade mental dele.

– Olhe, Gina, - Simas interrompeu a conversa dos irmãos. - Eu sei que você disse que quer manter sua virtual...

– Virtude, Simas - Hermione corrigiu ele.

Simas deu a Hermione uma piscadela e continuou.

– Certo. O que ela disse. De qualquer forma, Gina, o que eu vejo é que você pode continuar a circular com sua virtude intacta e ser sozinha ou você pode entregar-se a um homem que você confie, como o Harry ou eu.

A boca de Hermione abriu enquanto ela agarrava Rony para que ele não matasse Simas. Quando ela pensa que já ouviu ou leu de tudo, Simas sempre aparece para chocá-la. Gina pareceu impassível diante da oferta de Simas e simplesmente rolou seus olhos.

– Er... Obrigada, Simas, eu acho... - Gina deu uma tossida. - Eu espero que você saiba agora que eu gosto de respeito e amor.

– Bem, Gina, você disse que amava, mas você nunca se entregou a ele. Para amar alguém, você não acha que está sendo um pouco egoísta?

Rony começou a fungar e a espumar, parecido com um javali enfurecido, tornando mais cores de vermelho do que Hermione conhecia. Ele falava frases confusas e insultos quando pulou sobre a mesa em direção a Simas. As coisas estavam saindo do controle e Hermione estava tentando controlar Rony antes que ele fosse acusado de assassinato. Sacando sua varinha, ela colocou um feitiço silenciador nos dois, Rony e Simas.

– Rony fica sentado! Você não vai matar o Simas e se você não parar de estrangular ele, eu vou ter que por um feitiço de corpo-preso em você, - Hermione advertiu. - Harry, por favor, me ajude a controlar ele e pare com essa música. Francamente!

Harry consentiu e agarrou os braços de Rony, puxando ele para longe de Simas e de volta ao seu lugar. Hermione voltou-se para Simas, não tirando sua atenção de Rony, mas Gina já tinha pegado o garoto de programa da Grifinória e levado para seu lugar.

Ela estava curvada sobre a mesa (exibindo muita coisa das suas costas, se você perguntasse a Hermione) segurando Simas pelo colarinho do seu uniforme. Em vez de agitar a luz do dia sobre ele, ela inclinou-se inacreditavelmente perto, seus lábios provavelmente roçando sua orelha quando ela sussurrou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu ouvir. Então ela o empurrou e voltou ao seu lugar arrumando suas vestes com as mãos, tirando as partes enrugadas. Simas sentou-se no seu lugar com o olhar chocado e sua boca escancarada.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha em pergunta para Gina. Ela meramente colocou aquele mesmo sorriso travesso. Ela deu uma pancada leve com a varinha e arrogantemente dizendo "_Finite Incantatum"_.

Simas continuou olhando confuso quando Hermione decidiu começar seu sermão.

– Simas, seu comportamento sexual é inaceitável. Eu juro que eu só não bato na sua-.

– Minha bunda? - Simas sorriu como um gato prestes a pegar um canário.

– ... cara! E se eu ouvir você falando assim novamente. - Hermione ralhava. - Você é o menino mais corajoso do colégio ou o mais tolo e sortudo, mas o último provavelmente, pra pensar que as garotas vão se contentar com essas atitudes.

Simas fingiu uma injuria emocional colocando uma mão sobre seu coração e a outra palma sobre sua testa. Gina limpou sua garganta, e o presunçoso sorriso imediatamente deixou sua face.

Gina olhou para Hermione com um olhar de satisfação para consigo mesma.

– Bem, então, Hermione, eu acho que acabei por aqui. - Ela deu um rápido olhar para Rony e Harry. - Irmão, querido, eu vou estar na Torre da Grifinória se você sentir que precisa falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa.

Hermione observou Gina sair, pensando que na mente da ruiva o jogo tinha acabado de começar. Definitivamente ficaria mais intenso, ela refletiu quando viu sua amiga parando por um momento na mesa da Sonserina. Rony precisaria se confessar, e cedo, se alguma sorte de trégua aparecesse. Hermione mordeu seus lábios e decidiu ficar quieta por enquanto; este era o negócio deles e ninguém poderia se meter nessa rivalidade de irmãos.

– Hey, Hermione, - Simas chamou enquanto se levantava da mesa, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ele andava para saída quando sorriu amplamente e piscou para ela. - Por que você não faz em Rony uma masturbação? Parece que ele está prestes a explodir.

Rony começou a correr como um hipogrifo louco atrás de Simas, e alguma coisa aconteceria se Hermione não tivesse exclamado para Rony: - _Petrificus Totalus!_

* * *

As senhoritas não apreciavam um homem e suas intenções. O fato que Simas estava disposto a ajudar Gina deveria ter sido algo que ela deveria apreciar. Mas nãoooo. Ela tinha que sussurrar sedutoramente aquela pequena promessa, ou ameaça ou o que seja, passando em sua orelha seus lábios, em vez de falar com ele sobre sua oferta. Aquilo criou um tenso desconforto e ele teve que se aliviar em um armário de vassouras. Ao menos teve uma boa vista de sua bunda antes que ela deixasse o Salão Principal, o que ajudou com o que ele iria fazer.

Ela tinha se abaixado, pegando algo no chão do lado direito da mesa onde Malfoy estava sentado, obviamente dando a ele um show. Gina Weasley queria Malfoy. Isto ficou claro quando ela deu um olhar de relance a ele e mordeu seu lábio. Bem, aquilo faria as coisas um pouco mais complicadas para Rony, mas esta era exatamente a informação que Simas precisava. Um novo plano estava feito e ele ia trabalhar muito para faze-lo acontecer. Um homem somente poderia ir tão longe com uma boa provocação? Nesse caso, uma péssima semana ele teria por causa daquele detestável artigo.

Não havia um homem no castelo inteiro que não se _aliviaria_ em cada noite. Simas estava pra ser o salvador da população masculina. Ele se certificaria que este tratamento não humano acabaria. Isto iria levar um pouco mais de tempo do que ele queria, mas ele não precisava de outro fiasco igual ao de Harry. Inacreditável, realmente, como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu conseguiu derrubar o mais poderoso Bruxo das Trevas do século, mas não poderia ir direto ao ponto com uma bruxinha pura. Bem, isto é o que acontece quando deixa as coisas pros amadores. Se você quer alguma coisa bem feita, tem que fazer por si mesmo. Que pena, Gina não deixaria Simas faze-lo.

Bem, se você quer que alguma coisa saia certo, e você não pode fazer por você mesmo, encontre alguém que possa. Draco Malfoy era o homem para esse trabalho. O único problema com o plano era fazer Malfoy aceitar. Isto não deveria ser tão difícil com um ego como o dele, e estar por cima de Harry e Rony deveria valer alguma coisa. Simas odiou deixar seus amigos de fora, mas eles lhe agradecerão quando tudo estiver terminado. Especialmente Rony, Simas tinha certeza que o ruivo estaria se _aliviando_ de manhã, tarde e de noite.

Tinha levado um pouco de tempo, mas com a ajuda dos irmãos Creevey e Justino Finch-Fletchley, todos os caras mais velhos (com a exceção de Harry e Rony) tinham sido informados de um encontro confidencial que iria ser feito disfarçado como uma briga de Quadribol. Eles se reuniram na Sexta-feira à tarde, exatamente como Simas tinha combinado. Todas as casas haviam comparecido, até mesmo os Sonserinos.

Simas trouxe-os o mais perto possível fazendo sinal com seus braços pra virem pra frente. Ele estava em cima de uma caixa de equipamentos de Quadribol para ser visto pelos cinqüenta ou para eles ouvirem-no. Limpando sua garganta e sorrindo amplamente sobre o plano brilhante, ele se dirigiu ao grupo.

– Bem, eu agradeço a todos por terem vindo aqui. Como vocês vêem, isto não é um jogo de Quadribol, mas essa reunião é para resolvermos este problema com as meninas. Nós todos estamos ferrados e não estamos nem um pouco satisfeitos com o artigo do Berrador. Eu acho que está na hora de fazermos alguma coisa sobre isso.

Vários garotos gritaram "Ahê, Ahê!" e outros barulhos de aprovação eram expressados pela maioria.

– Eu espero que você tenha uma razão pra nos trazer aqui, a não ser essa patética declaração, Finnigan. - Malfoy falou arrastado.

– Você não sabe que este é o problema, Malfoy? - Simas disparou a questão para o loiro, sorrindo com o conhecimento de que Malfoy estava agindo exatamente como o esperado.

– Idiotas como você e Potter devem ter problemas para conseguir garotas, mas eu nunca tive esse problema.

Os sonserinos riram sobre o insulto de Malfoy, mas Simas estava inatingível. Isto era exatamente o que ele queria. Um pouco de insultos, um pouco de ego machucado, e Malfoy estaria pronto para o desafio ou a cara no chão.

– Você esta dizendo pra nós, Malfoy, que as moças tem se jogado aos seus pés quando o resto de nós tem que ficar se masturbando?

– Minha vida sexual não é da sua conta, mas eu asseguro a você, Malfoy's não se masturbam.

– Ceeerto. Então você é uma bicha, é? - A multidão emitiu um baixo "oooo" com esta troca, e risadas dos outros meninos.

– Talvez em seus sonhos, Finnigan.

– Você não espera que todos esses caras pensem que você está pegando uma a cada noite, espera?

– Com um rosto e um corpo lindo como este? - Malfoy usou ambas as mãos para mostrar seu peito e seu estomago. - Como você poderia pensar de outra maneira?

– Bom então, é perfeito. Você é o homem perfeito para o trabalho. Você pode deflorar Gina Weasley!

– Você está louco? Eu nunca tocaria a Weaslette nem se eu não fosse um Malfoy.

– Vamos lá, Malfoy. Você gosta da bunda dela, não pense que nós não observamos sua atenção. Além do quê, você seria o herói de todos aqui, mostrar ao Potter e realmente irritar Rony. Soa como tudo o que você desejou para o estilo Malfoy, numa bandeja de prata. Isto é... A não ser que você seja realmente uma bicha.

– Cala a boca! Eu não sou uma bicha, mas eu não sou seu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Você pode encontrar algum outro cara pra fazer seu trabalho sujo.

– Então Malfoy, você acha que não pode pegar Gina? Há alguém mais que pensa que ele pode?

– Eu não disse que eu não posso pegá-la!

– Bem, você pode ou não pode... Ou é uma bicha. O que é, Malfoy? Não faz mal, você obviamente não está a altura do desafio Gina Weasley.

– Que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Berrou Rony, aparecendo no momento, seguido de Harry e Colin Creevey.

– Bem, Rony, companheiro, nós estamos tentando decidir se Malfoy é uma bicha. - Simas disse com um largo sorriso.

– O que era isso tudo sobre minha irmã? O Malfoy não vai se aproximar de Gina!

– Só estava concordando em levá-la para minha cama, Weasley, só isso. - Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. - Finnigan, se você e o resto desses idiotas puderem manter este ruivo palhaço fora do meu caminho por duas semanas, eu os salvarei.

Colin e Harry estavam ambos contendo Rony, segurando seus braços presos às costas.

– Eu acho que nós todos concordamos com isso, não é, companheiros? - Simas perguntou a multidão.

Vivas e assobios de aprovação encheram o ar, enquanto Rony Weasley estava boquiaberto. Draco Malfoy iria tentar deflorar a sua irmãzinha e todos os garotos do sexto e sétimo ano iriam impedi-lo de atrapalhar.

* * *

Foi um momento raro quando as emoções verdadeiras de Draco Malfoy apareceram em sua face. A expressão presunçosa dele, entretanto indicou exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Ele sabia que ele era um brilhante manipulador, mas sua habilidade estava confirmada com a canção e a dança do Finnigan. Draco era certamente um mestre em manipular. Lucio ficaria orgulhoso, se ele não estivesse... em férias.

Isto não deve ser tão fácil, mas era. Plante algumas sementes, espalhe alguns boatos, e estrategicamente pessoas em lugares específicos. Então um estúpido sangue-ruim como Finnigan pensa que de repente ele planejou um plano brilhante e colocando-o na proposta, não é nenhum sábio na verdade. Estes caras são tão estúpidos. Como se os sonserinos somente assistiriam a reunião sobre os comandos de Finnigan. Eram esses idiotas que fariam ficar tudo simples, como tirar doce de um bebê. Tudo corria bem, exatamente como tinha que ser, e, no final, Draco iria ter o que ele queria.

O poder que ele tinha agora sobre o corpo estudantil masculino era inebriante. Com somente um mês faltando para seus dezessete anos completos, Draco desejava saber como terminaria seu 'mandato' em Hogwarts. Ele seria uma lenda, isso era certo, o nome Malfoy estaria nos lábios de todos por muitos anos. O natal tinha chegado mais cedo trazendo para ele a humilhação do Potter, a derrota do Weasley, fama, poder e um bom pedaço daquela linda bunda embrulhado para presente e entregue diretamente de Gina Weasley.

Se ela gostava ou não de Draco, não importava. Ela tinha deixado bem claro que ele era seu alvo, e sua situação indicava que ele teria sua vingança sobre seu irmão. Sua aproximação dela seria bem simples. Ainda mais que o irmão dela não poderia fazer nada, e Draco tinha a vitória fácil. Certo, havia a pequena complicação que ele supunha em seduzi-la, mas ele estava confiante que ela não conseguiria resistir ao seu magnetismo.

Draco estava jogando esse jogo com muito cuidado. Ele não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse em Gina, não que ele estivesse interessado. Cada vez que ela o via, ela evidentemente fingia timidez, mas ela sempre exibia sua bunda em sua direção. Não que ele se queixasse, por que ele certamente gostava de admirar, mesmo que ela fosse uma Weasley.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando ele relembrou sua primeira exposição de sua bunda naquele dia no Salão Principal. Ela tinha se dobrado sobre a mesa da Grifinória para manipular exageradamente com sensualidade aquele estúpido pedaço de lixo Finnigan, falando Merlin sabe o que em seu ouvido com seus lábios... Não que Draco se preocupava, por que a vista que ele teve, certamente era direcionada a ele e foi definitivamente agradável, indiferente de suas ações com aquele feio bruxo irlandês... Quando ela deixou aquele Grifinório idiota, ela deu uma volta sensual para Draco, não o irlandês idiota, e 'acidentalmente' derrubou seu brinco. Sim, ela afirmou que queria o Malfoy, e Finnigan captou o sinal daquela pequena bun-... er, informação, também.

Até aquele momento, o plano de Draco estava pronto. Todos os pedaços do quebra-cabeça estavam juntos, que era algo que ele podia controlar ao admirar a grande vista. Ao contrário de Finnigan, Draco podia pensar durante tais momentos. A abundante frustração sexual de Finnigan fez-se aparecer sobre o grosso do uniforme, fazendo dele a perfeita marionete quando Draco prendeu as cordas. E agora, graças a sua inteligência, ele tinhas todos os frutos. Bem, quase todos. Havia um pequeno problema na atuação de sedução da Weaslette. Duas semanas, foi o tempo que ele disse. Ele tinha duas semanas; ele poderia fazer em duas semanas, sem pressão, nenhuma.

O suor começou a escorrer pela espinha de Draco e ele puxou o colarinho de sua camiseta com o calor do sol pra baixo de seu uniforme preto. O sol estava definitivamente quente hoje. Ele afrouxou sua gravata verde e prata, e abriu alguns botões da frente de sua camisa para circular algum ar. Maio tinha trazido dias quentes, definitivamente quentes, e a maioria dos estudantes tinha uma tendência a aproveitar as tardes no lago com as circunstâncias agradáveis. Se os deuses estivessem com ele (e por que eles não estariam?), a garota Weasel estaria na direção que ele estaria esperando.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-la; aquele horrível cabelo laranja que ela tinha ia contra tudo bom e de bom gosto, incluindo a natureza. Respirando fundo e limpando o suor de sua testa - estava um dia quente, afinal - Draco interiormente reforçou sua decisão e andou em linha reta pra ela. Ela avistou quando ele se aproximou e pulou do lugar em que estava na grama. Ela acenou pra ele, mas ele olhou de relance sobre seus ombros para alguém.

– Draco! Eu preciso falar com você. - ela disse quando correu pra encontrá-lo na metade do caminho.

– Weasley? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida em pergunta.

– Er... bem, eu estava querendo saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade amanhã. - sua língua cor-de-rosa apareceu pra fora e ela molhou seus lábios. Ela colocou pra dentro e então mordeu a parte macia do seu lábio de baixo, deixando ele querendo um pedaço... er, de algum chocolate da DedosDeMel, sim, um chocolate seria bom.

Draco limpou sua garganta e casualmente cruzou seus braços em seu peito.

– Claro! Este é o ultimo final de semana em Hogsmeade.

– Sim... er você poderia me encontrar no Três Vassouras e nós poderíamos assistir a semi-final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol na sua nova teleprisma? Eu ouvi que é igual como se estivesse lá, exceto que as imagens são como fantasmas voando em volta numa espécie de holografia. - ela sorriu pra ele e seus olhos brilharam com alguma coisa parecida com excitamento.

– Que jogo eles irão mostrar? - ele perguntou em sua voz no mínimo desdenhosa.

– Quiberon Quafflepuncher contra Kenmare Kestrels. – Vai ser fascinante!

– Certo, Weasley. Eu encontro você lá.

Gina bateu suas mãos, e emitiu um contente grito.

– Ótimo. Te vejo lá então.

Draco a observou ir embora, tão distraído da facilidade de arranjar um encontro com ela, ela umedecendo os lábios, e o seu andar tinha um pequeno pulinho, e do jeito que seus cabelos brilhavam no sol, e o jeito... Ele não estava prestando atenção em nada, e Malfoy's não se masturbam!

**XXXXX**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **hope black, miaka, Hannah, Oráculo, Pat, Ruivinha Malfoy, Duda Amaral, Arwen Mione, Gaby Malfoy, Renata, Nami Nayuuki, Caroline, Cris Malfoy.**

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	4. Capítulo 03

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução01: **Aninhaaaaaaaa

**Tradução02: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo feito e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional.

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**Fofuchinho**

Numa onda inesperada de preguiça, Gina puxou o cobertor de algodão por cima de sua cabeça e aninhou-se no calor de sua cama, para aproveitar deitada um pouco de seu sábado.

Ela estava quase caindo no sono quando um pensamento sacudiu sua cabeça, fazendo-a se lembrar que convidara Draco Malfoy para um encontro. Seus olhos se abriram ao lembrar o que a tinha feito cair num turbilhão de pensamentos.

Ela estava surpresa com o quão comportado foi, o quão agradável ele foi.

Ela gastara a semana passada inteira flertando com ele, agindo timidamente, dando a ele o controle, se gabando e ele não reparou nisso mais do que teria reparado num grão de poeira. Ela finalmente decidira levar o Minotauro pelos chifres, já que ele não mostrara nem um pouquinho de interesse.

Malfoy e Rony estavam agindo distraídos quanto ao comportamento dela nessa semana; ela estava se convencendo que eles provavelmente eram os garotos mais grossos da escola, perdendo apenas para Simas.

Simas não é mais um problema desde que ela maliciosamente expressara seus pensamentos sobre suas considerações nojentas. Era muito mais divertido vê-lo empalidecer diante de suas palavras e saber que ela tinha aquele tipo de poder.

Claro que tinha sido uma ameaça, mas considerando o quanto ele era pervertido, ele provavelmente considerara aquilo uma promessa.

Girando os olhos, ela se levantou de seu confortável casulo e começo a se preparar para o dia. Rony precisava parar de espumar em cima de Simas e de fazer cara feia para Hermione.

Se ele não sabia reagir às novidades de Gina sobre um encontro com Malfoy, então ela talvez precisasse tornar aquela ameaça a Simas uma promessa, e finalmente colocar Rony em seu lugar de uma vez por todas.

Com alguma sorte, esse encontro seria a coisa que finalmente faria Rony confessar seu plano de fazer Harry beijá-la e se desculpar por menosprezar seus valores. O fato de que ele não admitiria sua culpa nem se desculparia a mantivera motivada — e a levara ao desespero de pedir que Malfoy a acompanhasse ao Três Vassouras.

Completamente arrumada para começar o dia, Gina desceu as escadas. Ela estava surpresa de ver Rony marchando na Sala Comunal e Hermione observando-o de seu lugar no sofá de veludo vermelho. Vários outros grifinórios estavam prestando atenção em seu estranho comportamento, mas pareciam se divertir.

Ron parecia muito desconcertado, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir alguma má notícia. Gina imaginou se ele já sabia sobre seu encontro com Malfoy. Usando sua melhor expressão desafiadora, ela fez sua presença ser notada limpando a garganta.

— Gina! Ah, bem... er, você levantou cedo — Ron disse sem jeito, parando no meio do caminho.

— Bom dia pra você também, e não é tão cedo — Gina deu de ombros e sentou próxima a Hermione.

— Pensei que você fosse dormir até mais tarde. Por que levantou tão cedo? Você não vai a algum lugar, vai? — a voz dele era como tiros de canhão ao tagarelar as perguntas.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha. — Nada disso é da sua conta, mas sim, eu vou a algum lugar.

— Vai? Aonde? Vai sozinha? Quer que eu ou Hermione vá também?

— Planejo tomar café da manhã e vocês dois podem me acompanhar. Estão indo agora?

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto dele ao responder:

— Ah, isso é tudo que você vai fazer hoje? Então, sim, eu estou pronto.

— Na verdade, não, isso não é tudo que vou fazer. Também vou a Hogsmeade com Draco Malfoy à tarde... em um encontro.

O rosto de Ron perdeu a cor ao agarrar a cadeira como apoio

— NÃO! Não, você não vai!

— Ah, vou sim, e não há nada que você possa fazer, Rony.

— Eu poderia mandar uma coruja para mamãe, e depois uma para Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge — ele ameaçou ao se inclinar para Gina, abanando um dedo ameaçador em seu rosto.

— Tire esse dedo do meu rosto e mande uma coruja para quem você quiser. Já estou grandinha e nenhum de vocês pode me dizer com que eu saio — Gina bradou, o nariz agora a poucos centímetros do de Ron.

Hermione puxou Gina de volta e colocou uma mão no peito de Ron.

— Isso é burrice! Gina, você vai matá-lo com essa farsa. E, Ron, você não pode esperar que ela te ouça até você ser honesto sobre tudo e eu quero dizer do início, com seu plano envolvendo Harry.

— Cala boca, Hermione! — tanto Ron quanto Gina gritaram. O salão comunal se tornou assustadoramente silencioso e eles coraram furiosamente.

Hermione apertou seus lábios numa linha fina e murmurou.

— Ótimo.

— Espere, Hermione, me desculpe — Ron disse suavemente — Você está certa. Vamos discutir isso em algum lugar privado.

— Vamos para o meu quarto então. Ninguém vai nos ouvir ou nos incomodar lá —Hermione ofereceu.

Eles se afastaram dos olhos e orelhas curiosos da sala comunal da Grifinória para o ambiente mais confortável do quarto da Monitora—chefe. Assim que chegaram, ninguém falou.

Gina se sentou na cama de dossel, esperando pacientemente que Rony começasse enquanto admirava as cobertas gastas de veludo vermelho e os enfeites talhados em cada coluna.

— Francamente! Ron conte a Gina, e do começo — Hermione disse impaciente ao se sentar em sua escrivaninha.

— Er, bem, Gina... naquele dia, quando suas regras se espalharam pela escola inteira, bem, isso fez todos os caras ficarem loucos comigo. Simas queria que alguém a beijasse em público de modo que as garotas não seguissem suas regras. E eu concordei se Harry fosse o único que te beijasse. Tirando que não funcionou e agora Simas está unido a todos os idiotas...

— Com licença, mas antes que você continue essa história, acho que você esqueceu de alguma coisa sobre o que planejou para mim — Gina interrompeu com o maxilar parecendo ameaçador.

Rony olhou para Hermione que balbuciou a palavra 'desculpe' para ele. Gina revirou os olhos ao ver o quão grosso ele realmente era.

— Er, é, bem, desculpe por isso Gina. Eu realmente lamento porque agora é pior e não estou ajudando Simas, mas Malfoy está.

— O que você quer dizer com Malfoy está ajudando Simas?

— Quero dizer que Simas e cada garoto dessa escola se proporam a fazer Malfoy concordar em transar com você e eu não posso fazer nada, eles me impediriam. Então agora você entende que não pode sair com ele.

Gina ouviu cuidadosamente cada palavra que Rony disse, repetindo-as em sua cabeça.Malfoy tinha concordado em sair com ela; ele tinha concordado em transar com ela.

Por que ele concordaria com isso? Simas, sabendo que não poderia sequer tocar Gina, a apostou e Malfoy estava participando disso com todos.

Todos eles, todos os meninos da escola, Rony disse. Malfoy estava sendo o rei da montanha, por isso ele estava fazendo isso.

— Eu vou sair com ele, Ron, e vou dar uma olhada no livro do Fred e Jorge, fazendo Malfoy lamentar por ter mexido com uma Weasley — Gina disse as palavras tão seriamente que nem Rony nem Hermione discutiram.

Gina voltou ao seu quarto, determinada. Ela estava numa missão, do tipo nascida de uma mulher desprezada. Ela abriu seu malão e pegou um velho jeans que estava gasto e ficava muito apertado em seu traseiro, junto com uma blusa de quadribol que Carlinhos mandara para ela.

Carlinhos não percebera o quanto ela tinha 'crescido' em certas partes fazendo a blusa ficar muito apertada, o que ela pensava ser muito ruim, até agora. Ela se espremeu nas roupas, notando que as duas peças pareciam uma segunda pele. Sim, a blusa estava definitivamente pequena demais e mostrava um pouco de sua barriga. Era perfeita.

Só mais alguns retoques e ela estaria parecida com uma Weasley apetitosa. Usou um pouco de maquiagem, acentuando os olhos e os lábios. Passou uma escova pelo cabelo para dar uma aparência mais lisa.

Assim que saísse, a brisa daria a ela aquela aparência de furacão que dizia aos garotos "eu acabei de transar". Ela parou em frente ao espelho para uma última avaliação. Era definitivamente sexo dos pés à cabeça.

Gina desceu as escadas para encontrar Rony e Hermione na sala comunal antes de ir para o café da manhã e Hogsmeade. Ron olhou para ela e disse um monte de palavrões que ela sabia que sua mãe teria um ataque do coração se ouvisse.

— Ron, pare. Nem tente falar comigo. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma e você sabe disso. Malfoy nem vai saber o que o atingiu e se isso for muito pra você, então não assista. — Gina interrompeu seu ataque verbal com a ajuda de uma mão no ar — Vocês vão tomar café ou não?

Eles desceram as escadas para o Salão Principal. Gina sorriu com a expectativa dos planos se reunindo em sua pequena cabeça.

Rony e Hermione dividiram um olhar de incerteza. Não podiam deixar de imaginar se alguém deveria se preocupar por Malfoy.

Gina não era alguém que se quisesse deixar brava, e ele tinha feito exatamente isso.

Assim que desceram o último degrau da escada de mármore, a voz de Malfoy soou:

— Weasley! — Ele se inclinava preguiçosamente contra a parede próxima às portas do Salão Principal e seus braços estavam cruzados em seu peito. Rony e Gina olharam para o sonserino.

Draco suspirou interiormente ao perceber que precisava tentar seu melhor para agradar a Weasleysinha, o que significava chamá-la por seu primeiro nome.

Ele também concluiu que teria que guardar os comentários humorísticos sobre Weasleys para si mesmo — já que ela provavelmente não gostaria de suas gracinhas. Se ele ia seduzi-la, o que não deveria ser difícil para o maravilhoso espécime que ele era, precisava conquistar sua confiança.

— Gina, preciso falar com você, se o idiota autoritário do seu irmão não se importar — Draco mentalmente se xingou. Ele tentou, droga, mas ele precisava praticar mais para segurar sua língua, ou talvez ela pudesse contê-la com a dela, em nome da sedução e tudo mais, claro.

— NÃO, Ron. Isso é o que eu quero, lembra? — Gina disse através dos dentes cerrados ao empurrar o irmão e Hermione em direção às portas que levavam ao Salão Principal.

Assim que Ron parou seus resmungos e saiu com Hermione, Gina se virou para Draco, abrindo o inocentemente doce sorriso que ela usava sempre que estava tentando ter o que queria, e sussurrou:

— Sim, Draco?

— Vamos passar o dia inteiro em Hogsmeade, ao invés de apenas o jogar Quadribol — Draco disse, em vez de perguntar, com um ar de confiança que fez Gina se contrair por dentro diante da audácia.

— Ah! Eu adoraria, Draco. Você tem algo específico em mente que gostaria de fazer? — Gina falou numa voz tão melosa que tinha certeza que vomitaria na doçura.

Draco se aproximou dela e baixou sua voz:

— Sim, eu tenho uma ou duas surpresas em mente. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

— Aaaahh, surpresas? Eu amo uma boa surpresa — ela igualou seu tom ao dele — Devemos nos encontrar aqui quando for hora, e depois irmos juntos?

— Isso, senhorita Weasley, parece perfeito. Vamos, vamos tomar café — Draco abriu a porta para as mesas de refeição, fazendo um gesto para Gina ir à frente.

Ele parou na mesa da Sonserina, olhando rapidamente para ela para saber se iria se juntar a ele.

Gina sorriu e continuou andando.

— Até mais, Draco — ela disse por trás do ombro.

— Até mais — Draco a observou passear para a mesa da Grifinória, notando o jeito que seus quadris balançavam a cada passo e o jeito como o tecido azul desbotado parecia pintado em suas curvas perfeitas, como se nunca amarrotasse, apesar do grande movimento que fazia.

Ele desejava passar a mão naquela gloriosa bunda, em nome da sedução e tudo mais, é claro.

Gina caminhou para a mesa da sua casa, fazendo um grande esforço para ondular seus quadris a cada passo. Ela tinha certeza que ele estava olhando.

Era isso, ela sabia. Draco Malfoy começara seu jogo de sedução com ela. Ele estava obviamente certo de sua vitória com sua arrogância, e se ela fosse sincera com si mesma, admitiria que ele estava um gato de calça preta e uma blusa cinza pálido que apertava seus atraentes músculos peitorais e quando ele baixou a voz — bem, ela não deveria pensar nessas coisas.

Ela tinha que se concentrar em tudo o que seus irmãos reclamavam quando chegavam de algum encontro com uma menina. Ela tinha que ser carente, pegajosa, necessitada, lamuriosa, emotiva e arrogante. Idéias deliciosamente diabólicas inundaram seus pensamentos, fazendo que os canto de sua boca se dobrassem num sorriso maquiavélico.

Gina sentou alegremente próxima ao seu irmão e começou a tomar o café da manhã enquanto informava calmamente relatava a Ron os seus planos.

Draco apreciava seus ovos e torrada e assistia uma contente Weaselette (1). Isso fora muito mais fácil do que tinha pensado. Parecia que ela estava interessada nele quando dera um chega pra lá nos deveres de cão de guarda do irmão. Com o dia que ele havia planejado, ela provavelmente estaria em seus braços até a hora do jantar.

Parabenizou-se por um trabalho bem feito e postou um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Gina podia sentir o peso daquele olhar. Deu uma olhadela para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrou um par de olhos cinzas com uma expressão que só um Malfoy poderia ter. Ele era tão egocêntrica, convencida, egoísta, altiva, pedante, esnobe, presunçosamente imbecil, que seria extremamente prazeiroso assistir à sua queda.

Tentou camuflar seus pensamentos com uma pescadinha e um sorriso direto para o ego do maior calhorda do mundo.

Draco estava surpreso que ela estava flertando abertamente — bem, nem tanto. Ele sabia que ela iria corresponder, mas quem podia dizer levaria apenas alguns minutos? Oferecendo a ela um gentil sorriso, Draco murmurou para si mesmo:

—Por que, Gina Weasley, eu acho que você está se apaixonada por mim?

Pescando naquele sorriso a idéia de que ele a dobraria a qualquer momento, Gina lança-lhe um beijinho e sussurra:

—Você vai desejar ter morrido quando tudo estiver terminado, Malfoy.

**xxxxxx**

—Malfoy, errr, quero dizer, Draco!— Gina gritou para ele intempestivamente pelas portas de carvalho do Salão Principal. Ela deu um risinho irônico e calmamente comentou:

—Singular nomezinho, esse o seu.

Draco limpou a garganta, cuidadosamente mascarava a sua indignação pelos trajes dela.

—A família da minha mãe tem uma tradição de pegar o nome de estrelas entre as constelações. Draco era o único que meu pai aprovaria.—Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço demonstrando seu cavalheirismo e perguntou:

—Você está pronta para irmos?

—Sim, estou vestida para a reunião de Quadribol, espero que seja apropriado para qualquer lugar onde possamos estar indo.—Deu uma voltinha tal qual fosse uma manequim, apresentando aquele justo, curto e sensual modelito.

Draco analisou a aparência da moça, indeciso entre estar nauseado com aquelas roupas plebéias, ou excitado por observar as curvas e pele dela. Seu corpo estava tomando a decisão sozinho, enquanto ele delicadamente acomodava as jóias da família com a outra mão no bolso das calças.

—Você está ótima para irmos comer.

Gina agarrou-se firmemente ao seu braço e brincalhona alisava aquele bíceps.

—Isso foi uma promessa para mais tarde?—Murmurou. Ela passeava sua mão para cima e para baixo daquele músculo, logicamente percebendo a firmeza deles e os apertando em admiração.—Então, quais os outros possíveis nomes, Draco, os que seu pai não gostou?

Passaram pelo portão, uma vez que Filch checara seus nomes e desceram as escadas em direção à comunidade de Hogsmead. Draco estava bem quieto, ainda surpreso com sua todo aquele sex-appeal dela. Ele estava certo que deveriam ser os nervos. Não poderia ser, não havia de acontecer de modo algum, havia?

Balançando uma mão em frente ao rosto dele, Gina chamou:

—Oi? Não me diga que isso é íntimo demais? Por favor, eu não conto a ninguém, juro.

—Eu gosto quando você implora, Weaselette.—Draco disse sem pensar e morrendo de

vergonha internamente.

—Não tente mudar o assunto. Diga-me que outros nomes sua mãe pensou, Ferret.—Ela

zombou.

—Você é tenaz e vingativa, não?—Ele encolheu-se ante o bom humor da outra, aliviado por ela não ter se enfurecido.—Tudo bem, você venceu. Ela Gostava de Corvus e Dorado (2). E isso é tudo que você vai tira de mim, agora é a sua vez.

—Não há muito a dizer. Fui batizada por em concordância dos meus dois pais: Virginia (3), não ria, vem da História de Arthur e Camelot e o meu nome de meio é Molly, Gina é a versão "abreviada", que eu prefira a Vírginia, é isso...—Ela torceu o nariz, obviamente desgostosa dessa sorte.

—Virginia é um nome adorável.

Gina achou que era uma zombaria pelo modo que o elogio escapou tão facilmente pela boca do rapaz. Era a cara dele elogiar e chamá-la por aquele nome que ela acabara de dizer que não gostava, se por acaso ele não estivesse tentando chegar até a sua calcinha.

—Refira-me como Vírginia e você será atacado por seus próprios tacos de golfe voadores de

novo.—Disse.

Draco gargalhou em alto e bom som. Essa era a última reação que ela poderia esperar, pensava que se sentiria humilhado e furioso com aquela experiência, mesmo depois de dois anos.

—Eu não poderia te culpar, porque é realmente um nome horrível—Draco se protegia da enxurrada de tapas que lhe eram desferidas.—e se você abrir o bico sobre Corvus e Dorado, faço questão que receba o mesmo tratamento. A mais incrível das bruxas me ensinou aquele feitiço.

Continuaram a andar numa conversa amigável, não sem baixar nenhumas das guardas completamente. O diálogo entre eles fluía muito mais fácil do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Ao chegarem na estação de trem às barreiras tinham-se ido e foram substituídas por brincadeiras e gargalhadas. Tinham falado de tudo um pouco, incluído as aulas, professores e as fofocas que rodeavam a escola que não envolviam

Gina Weasley ou Draco Malfoy.

Chegaram aos Três Vassouras e lá entraram, e Gina perguntou:

— O que você preparou para hoje, Draco?

— Eu preciso encomendar novos trajes para o Baile da Vitória depois do Leaving Feast, eu pensei que a gente podia fazer umas compras antes do almoço. — Os olhos de Draco brilharam, pois enquanto falava escorregava a mão tão sutilmente que ela se surpreendeu com o gesto. O contato fez o estômago dela pular e ela errou os passos.

— Você chama de ficar três horas fazendo compras de "comprinhas"? — Gina perguntou agarrando-se aos dedos dele. Draco sorriu de canto ao perceber o sucesso de sua tática e pelo modo que a mão dela se encaixava perfeitamente na dele; morna, pequenina e macia. Sim, perfeita.

— Do que você chamaria, então, Gina? — Perguntou genuinamente curioso.

Ela riu e rebate:

— Perda de tempo?

— O quê? Você nunca passou um dia fazendo compras? — Draco estava incrédulo. Certo que ela era um Weasley, mas havia pessoas que gostava de sair de casa sem ser realmente comprar alguma coisa. Não havia motivos para ela não ser uma delas.

— Nada que não fosse material da escola. — Gina respondeu, imaginando se ele não estaria pensando em tocar no assunto do dinheiro. O Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia, não deixaria passar a oportunidade de zombar de um Weasley por sua pobreza. Isso seria mais fácil para ela se o sonserino fosse ele mesmo ao invés de um ser humano.

Ele parou e largou as sacolas. Olhou-a direto nos olhos e perguntou descrente:

— Você nunca passou ao menos dez horas perambulando pelo Beco Diagonal?

— Não… nunca… nem mesmo tive vontade. — Ela ficou indecisa entre fazer uma cara séria ou rir. Ela estava pensando o quão fora da realidade dele era uma pessoa que não passava hora deliberadamente olhando um monte de coisas.

— Então eu te digo, senhorita Weasley, se prepare pois eu estou a ponto de lhe proporcionar a melhor experiência da sua vida.

Draco puxou Gina pela mão para o Gladrags Wizardwear. Uma vez na loja, o vendedor os agraciou com mil opções de mercadorias que Gina nunca havia sequer cogitado durante as poucas saídas que dera com a mãe.A única vez que tinha visto coisa, foi quando vira Harry revirar a Floreios e Borrões atrás dos livros de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Eles se dirigiram aos fundos da loja rumo a uma sala especial, a qual o atendente classificou como uma espécie de provador privativo. A sala tinha pelo menos a metade do tamanho da loja e era repleta de araras com os mais variados estilos e cores de vestes; um setor de roupas estava afastado dos outros, próximo à uma pequena "alcova". Esse anexo possuía uma pequena plataforma ao centro cercado por três espelhos de um lado e um banco do outro.

Draco conduziu Gina a sentar-se enquanto ele falava com inúmeras pessoas — um alfaiate, um estilista e um atendente. Eles discutiam os itens que eles tinham selecionado por Draco e mostravam diferentes roupas que colocavam nas araras.

Mostravam roupa em cima de roupa e esperavam pela opinião de Draco — se verde, azul-marinho, preto, vermelho Borgonha, quanto ao colorarinho, se apertado, ou mais frouxo, se com gola em "v" e assim por diante.

Assim que chegara, Gina estava oprimida pela atenção que eles davam a Draco. Ela nem ao menos sabia que tal sala existia. Ela alegremente foi até o assento, desejando que com a confusão, não reparassem nela, sentia-se deslocada.

Quando a discussão sobre as vestes começou, ela pouco prestou atenção e começou a divagar sobre quadribol para se distrair. Ela já tinha realizado um perfeito Woollongong Shimmy permitindo que ela realizasse um gol quando Draco bruscamente interrompeu o pensamento.

— Gina! — Ele chamou-a com uma voz muito frustrada e levemente alta, desligando-a de

sua fantasia.

— Quê? — Ela parou o encarou. Ele estava em frente a ela segurando duas vestes diferentes.

— Nós só estamos aqui há cinco minutos, iria te matar se você prestasse atenção? — Ele perguntou, dando ênfase a cada palavra com um balançar nas roupas.

— Sim eu acredito que sim. — Gina revirou os olhos, tentando espantar o mau-humor.

— Sou eu quem está fazendo o trabalho duro aqui...

— Você acha que isso é trabalho? Olhe, se você está tentando me eliminar, Malfoy, há maneiras mais rápidas e menos dolorosas que me entediar até a morte.

— Você podia pelo menos escolher um? — pergunto sacudindo as roupas de novo e revirando os olhos.

— Acho que a Maldição Cruciatus seria preferível. — ela murmurou — não acha que elas são muito femininas, mesmo para você?

Draco vestia-se de uma maneira não convencional aos Malfoy, o que havia chocado Gina. — As minhas já estão encaminhadas. Qual dessas o meu par no baile gostaria?

— Seu par? — Perguntou completamente atordoada.

— Sim, eu pensei que você gostaria ser tratada melhor que uma princesa, enquanto nós comprássemos seus trajes de baile. — Ele sorriu matreiro. — Além de que eu acho que nenhuma dessas peças se compara à sua beleza, porém meu par merece o melhor.

— E-eu? — Ela o olhava com desconfiança. Ele era bom, ela tinha que admitir.

— Sim, você será o meu par, então escolha um dos trajes: o azul-marinho ou o Borgonha?

Idiota arrogante, nem se incomodou em perguntar a ela como um rapaz comum. Ele achou que poderia apenas invadir sua vida daquela maneira, oferecer-lhe lindos vestidos e levá-la ao baile e trepar com ela depois de tudo. Levantando uma sobrancelha ao entender o quão simples era o plano dele, armou o contra-ataque.

— Qual deles você prefere, Drakey-pooh? — Ela ria enquanto passava a mão pelo pescoço dele e começava a brincar com uma mecha que tinha ali.

— Er, eu precisaria ver você vestida para ter certeza, mas eu acho que o vermelho. — Disse com um leve tremor na voz.

— Oh, ótima idéia Fofuchinho. — Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Ela começou a desabotoar o jeans quando ele pôs uma mão sobre as dela, para impedi-la.

— Aqui não, — disse engolindo em seco — aquele espelho é uma porta, vá até lá e troque-se.

— Certo. — Ela sorriu e apertou-lhe a bochecha. Analisando as vestes, foi até o provador, tendo tempo de olhar pela fresta da porta: Draco em colapso, sentado e limpando a testa.

Fechou a porta e riu interiormente. Pobre rapaz; não podia evitar as reações biológicas que o afetavam. Isso faria as coisas serem mais fáceis para ela e por isso era grata.

A compra do vestido caíra como uma luva. Ele pensou que a seduziria por coisas bonitas, mas ela estava prestes a virar a mesa.

O traje Borgonha era sumário, muito estreito nos ombros e tinha o espartilho muito justo. Por um momento pensou se ele realmente não queria matá-la devido a dificuldade que tinha para respirar com aquilo.

Tentou alisar a roupa e mergulhou a mão dentro do decote, levantando suas "meninas" máximo que pôde e aguardou o momento propício.

Cuidadosamente, saiu do provador, Gina pisou na plataforma e começou a andar em volta para o deleite de Draco.

Parou depois de um circulo completo para ver se ele aprovara. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele parecia um homem que não se alimentava há uma semana estava sentado diante de um buffet "tudo o que você conseguir comer".

— Sei não, Drakey-pooh-pooh-pooh. Eu acho que o vestido me engorda. O que você acha? — Gina se lamentou.

Draco proferiu, ao ouvidos de Gina, o que parecia o guincho de um rato desesperado por sair de uma ratoeira:

— Não, você está maravilhosa. Acho até que você não precisa nem mesmo provar o outro.

— Hmmm, tem certeza? — Ela perguntou e movendo-se de um modo, fingindo ajustar a roupa, que ele tivesse uma visão generosa de suas "meninas".

— Ce-certamente. —Respondeu com a voz falha.

— Pode ver as marcas, quero dizer, da minha calcinha? Ela virou-se analisando o traseiro.

— Não, não, não dá. — a voz embargada.

— Oh! É verdade, — ela disse, virando-se e sorrindo-lhe abertamente — eu não estou usando mesmo.

A boca de Draco abriu-se, mas não disse nada, nem uma única palavra escapou de suas cordas vocais.

Gina jogou um pequeno beijo em sua direção e saiu da plataforma, de volta à cabine. Trocou as roupas com uma enorme satisfação em Draco entrar em combustão espontânea até o final do dia.

"Pétalas de margarida amassadas, pele seca e enrugada, fatias de larva, um rato adormecido, solução de sanguessuga. Mexa cuidadosamente, no sentido horário, treze vezes, ponha em fogo médio e deixe ferver por vinte e um minutos para formar a Poção do Encolhimento. Uma droga de retração é tudo o que eu preciso agora. Os ingredientes são duas antenas de lesma…"

— Está tudo bem Fofuchinho? — A voz de Gina interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco, que por sorte, estava repassando e memorizando um a um todos os terríveis apelidos que ela criara especialmente para ele.

Limpando a garganta, respondeu a ela demonstrando muito mais controle na voz que minutos antes.

— Perfeitamente bem. Você não vai provar as outras vestes? — Ele não estava certo de que queria vê-la usando outra roupa extremamente curta, expondo sua pele macia, salpicada de sardas, que o lembravam canela sobre chantili e que a sua língua precisa provar daquela delícia — Separe todos os componentes, incluindo as duas antenas da lesma, três gemas de ovos doxy...

— Oh, eu achei que você disse que o vermelho estava bom. Você não gostou, não foi? Você acha que eu estou gorda! Drakey-pooh, Amoreco. Só estou inchada. É o que acontece comigo nesse período do mês. Eu estou retendo água e eu tenho cólicas terríveis. Meu fluxo é tão intenso…

— Você não está gorda, Gina. Vamos embora. Há de ter uma outra loja que você queira visitar. — Draco despejou as palavras tão rapidamente quanto a arrastou pela porta da Gladrags. Não havia necessidade de ninguém mais ouvir aqueles problemas femininos, nem tampouco havia necessidade de separar os ingredientes de poções. Essas informações eram um banho de água fria, tal qual Potter cantando aquela musiquinha irritante a cada volta.

— Eu adoraria ir a nova filial da Suplementos Para Quadribol e ver as últimas vassouras! — Exclamou.

— Perfeito, é caminho e temos uma hora ainda antes do almoço. — Draco ficou surpreso quando seus olhos brilharam na expectativa de ver os mais novos itens de Quadribol, mas nem se incomodou com as roupas novas — muito mais bonitas e caras que uma Weasley sequer tocou, mas nem ao menos desejadas. Ela era diferente de todas as meninas que conhecera.

Gina praticamente correu até a loja de esportes, arrastando Draco pelo braço durante o caminho. Ela finalmente soltou-lhe a mão, parando para olhar por sobre o ombro de vez em quando para ver se ele a acompanhava.

Normalmente, ele ligaria de ser tratado como um elfo doméstico que a seguia, porém havia suas compensações em estar atrás da Weaselette, como o balançar dos quadris, que pareciam piscar para ele com cada passinho que ela dava. Sua cabeça inclinou-se um pouquinho para o lado enquanto ele apreciava a melhor vista de Hogsmeade.

Ao se depararem com a loja, Gina parou diante a vitrine e analisava os itens. O último modelo de vassoura de corrida estava à mostra. A Quicksilver tinha sido lançada há um certo tempo, todavia ainda chamava atenção. O imenso sucesso só poderia ser comparado ao lançamento da Firebolt, quatro anos atrás.

— Gostou dessa vassoura, não foi? — A voz baixa de Draco avançou-lhe sobre o ombro, sua respiração gentilmente soprava alguns fios de cabelo vermelho.

— Sim, eu nunca vi coisa igual. Adoraria por minhas mãos nela. Veja só aquela vara. Parece tão macia, firme, mesmo assim macia… — Ela falou um pouco excitada.

— É mais potente do que parece. — Postou-se atrás dela, encostando seu corpo rijo no corpo macio da moça.

— Verdade? Eu adoraria cavalgar nela. Eu nunca tive nada assim entre minhas pernas. — Sua voz soou estava fraca de desejo.

— Você acha que está preparada, Gina? — Ele perguntou acariciando a orelha dela com o nariz.

— Eu sei que estou, se eu pudesse cavalgá-la ao menos uma vez.

— Sabe, pode parecer uma coisa natural, mas tem que ser ao seu tempo, devagar no início e aumentar gradualmente.

— Eu aprendo depressa. — Ela suspirou enquanto seu pescoço e bochechas estavam corados.

— Eu podia te ensinar.

Gina virou-se no pequeno espaço que ele havia deixado entre ele e a vitrine. Aqueles olhos chocolate brilhavam e seu peito mostrava uma respiração pesada.

— Você faria isso?

— Eu tenho uma Quicksilver, e eu ficaria mais que feliz em te ensinar a cavalgar essa vara. — Draco deu um sorrisinho.

— Oh, Draco, estou tão excitada. Vamos entrar, assim eu posso segurá-la até você me levar de volta para Hogwarts e aí eu poderia ver a sua. – Gemeu enquanto o empurrava pela porta. (4)

Eles percorreram todos os corredores reparando nos equipamentos, inclusive a Quicksilver. Acharam alguns livros de estratégia e jogadas especiais.

Ela não parava de falar o quanto ela gostava do jogo, como os irmãos nunca a deixavam jogar e como ela conseguia abrir o armário de vassouras e pegar as deles, como nunca tivera uma vassoura nova até o ano passado, quando tinha se saído perfeitamente e os pais lhe compraram uma Cleansweep 12.

Draco aprendeu mais sobre Gina Weasley em quarenta minutos que eles estava em compras do que seis anos juntos. E o mais importante, reteve as informações que lhe seriam úteis naquele jogo de sedução.

Ele encontrara o seu ponto fraco, ou ponto-g, depende do modo como encará-lo. Quadribol deixava a pequena recatada Gina Weasley extasiada. Ela facilitara muito as coisas para ele. Ele era especialista no esporte, além de ter os contatos certos.

Ela não saberia o que a atingiu, uma vez que ela estava nos braços do garanhão de Hogwarts, ele, claro. Gina seria seu pomo de ouro.

Gina não podia parar de sorrir bobamente, desde que eles deixaram Suplementos Para Quadribol, ela adorava Quadribol — agora mais do que nunca, como atacante do time da Grinfinória. Não havia nada comparado a voar ou lançar a goles pela defesa, o goleiro e finalmente o chegar ao gol.

Ela gostava de jogar sozinha apenas para se divertir, mas o gosto da vitória estava cada vez mais doce e essa situação a trouxe de volta à realidade. As coisas entre ela e Draco-er... Malfoy, ficara muito íntima na loja.

Aquela sua natureza de falar pelos cotovelos havia ultrapassado o ponto do que ela consideraria uma distância confortável. Quem poderia pensar que ela realmente apreciaria a presença de Malfoy, mesmo por apenas uma hora? Ela tinha que entrar novamente no jogo e não se deixar levar pelo charme ou a Quicksilver dele.

Andaram até os Três Vassouras em silêncio. Gina olhou-o de soslaio e notou que ele tinha aquele sorrisinho sardônico. O imbecil arrogante estava ao seu lado de novo, achando que estava finalmente no comando.

Ela não seria tão facilmente dobrada, mesmo um demente como o Malfoy saberia disso, não? Internamente riu. Se ele já estava tão cheio de si, ela apreciaria mais suas reações da queda dele.

Ao entrarem nos Três Vassouras, Gina reparou que o local estava repleto de estudantes de Hogwarts.

— Drakey-pooh, tem uma mesa bem ali. Seja um amorzinho e por favor reserve-a para nós, eu vou até o toalete me embonecar. — disse com uma voz demasiadamente melosa e muito mais alto que o necessário.

Imediatamente as bochechas de Draco tornaram-se rosa, ele concordou e foi até lá guardar a mesa. Gina tomou muito cuidado em se enfeitar , uma vez que o viu sentado. Queria se certificar de que ela daria um show, uma vez que o vira estático olhando seus quadris uma vez ou duas.

Uma vez no lavatório, arrumou-se e maquiou-se. Conferiu o espelho uma última vez e reparou na dúzia de atrativos. Claro que garotas ficavam bonitas espremidas dentro de um _corselet_ disfarçado de vestido, mas também o poderiam com uma ou mesmo duas muito-pequenas-blusinhas.

Desatacou a trava do sutiã e o puxou, mas isso era apenas meio caminho andado. Faltava apenas uma coisinha a se fazer: achar o papel higiênico.

Gina apreciou o próprio trabalho no espelho, não tinha certeza de que aquilo iria funcionar. Estava protuberante demais. Estava tudo errado. Por que Percy não era uma menina? Pelo menos ela teria conselhos de irmã mais velha sobre estufar o sutiã. Tentou alisar e moldar o sutiã. Estava da vez mais pontudo. Talvez se ela molhasse o papel um pouquinho ela poderia modelá-lo melhor.

Minutos depois, Gina descartava o sutiã e uma camisa molhados e lançou o maço de papéis no lixeiro. Estava toda molhada e sua blusa aderindo ao corpo era extremante incômodo. Bem, não havia nada a ser feito, desde que ele não soubesse do feitio de secagem fosse leve o bastante para não chamuscar sua roupa, teria apenas que fazer com que Draco-er Malfoy, ficasse imaginando porque ela demorava tanto a sair.

Quando voltou à mesa, reparou que os olhos dele não saíam de seu busto. Bem, provavelmente ele estaria imaginando o que raios teria acontecido para sua camiseta estar molhada, o que não esperava era aquele olhar tão intenso em seu peito. Uma bela e inesperada surpresa, considerando que ela pensou que estava um total desastre.

— A torneira espirrou água em mim, Fofuchinho. Dá pra acreditar? — Piscou para ele enquanto descia a mão do pescoço ao vale dos seios e deixando-a deslizar até o decote. — Você pediu alguma coisa? Estou faminta.

— Sim, já pedi o almoço e aqui está uma cerveja amanteigada. — Ele falou para o busto dela.

Gina rolou os olhos.

Saberia ele que os olhos e ouvidos dela estava vários centímetros acima? Subitamente desconfortável com o descaramento dele, inclinou-se sobre os antebraços e perguntou:

— Você perguntou sobre o jogo e o T_eleprism_?

— O quê? — Perguntou, seus olhos finalmente encontrando os dela. — Oh! É mesmo, a garçonete disse que será naquele quarto atrás do bar e que começa daqui a trinta minutos.

— Ótimo, nós temos tempo suficiente de comer e depois vamos para lá.

— Ela também disse que acabaram de comentar que Quafflepunchers estão fora das semifinais por violarem as regras de seleção dos jogadores, então os Falmouth Falcons ficarão no lugar deles. — Falou com um sorrisinho.

— Violaram as regras? Os franceses sempre acham que são tão melhores que o resto. Sempre politicamente corretos! — Esbravejou com uma faísca no olhar e reparou na expressão do outro.

—Você parece estar muito feliz com a notícia.

— Meu time preferido acabou de entrar na semifinal. Certamente não estou sentida com os Quafflepunchers fora do campeonato.

Um prato apareceu na frente de cada um deles com o que Draco tinha pedido para o almoço deles. Havia três fatias finas de algum tipo de carne e uma porção de verduras. Cheirava absurdamente bem.

Draco sorriu para ela.

— Hazelnut, vitela de cordeiro, regado ao molho de tomate-cereja, especialidade da casa feito somente em ocasiões especiais.

— Cordeiro? — Gina exasperou-se. — Você pediu cordeiro?

— Você vai adorar, vá em frente, prove. — Draco insistiu.

— Eu não posso come cordeiro. — Ela suprimiu um soluço de choro — É uma ovelha bebê… Um cordeirinho. Você sabe: Mary tinha um cordeirinho…

— Então não coma…

— … cordeirinho — cantava em uma voz melancólica e chorosa e empurrou o prato para longe, daí começou a ficar nauseada — Tire isso daqui, Draco, antes que eu vomite!

Draco pegou ambos os pratos e correu até o bar. Gina tentou esconder um sorriso atrás do guardanapo e continuou fazendo ruídos de quem realmente estava querendo colocar o café pra fora.

— Consegue comer alguma coisa ainda ou perdeu o apetite completamente? — Perguntou Draco gentilmente quando retornou.

— Acho que posso pedir alguma coisa ainda, estou faminta. Você pediu algo mais, Fofuchinho?

— Sim — respondeu com uma expressão abatida — Eu pedi a Madame Rosmerta para nos trazer algo vegetariano, se isso te é aceitável.

— Oh, perfeitamente aceitável! Ela disse o que há de vegetariano no cardápio? — Gina perguntou enquanto mais dois pratos apareceram com alguma coisa que parecia comida de cachorro.

— Pão de lentilhas. — Draco falava e cortava o alimento com o garfo.

Ela aquela coisa marrom à frente dela e inspirou profundamente. Comendo uma pequenina porção, exclamou:

— Hummmm!

O olhar de horror de Draco foi substituído por um sorriso apaziguador quando ele voltou-se ao seu pão de lentilhas. Ele estava tão enojado quanto ela.

Ela decidiu rapidamente retira o time de campo. Não podia comer um outro pedaço, só não podia deixá-lo escapar ileso da comida horrível.

— Eu não posso comer isso. — Ela gritou e os olhos de Draco capturaram os dela, um alívio bruxuleante passou por eles — Meu namorado acha que eu sou GORDA.

Ela jogou o garfo e deixou a mesa, exclamando alto enquanto saía do Três vassouras que Draco a achava gorda e ela nem podia ao menos comer por causa dele.

Gina dirigiu-se até a cozinha do castelo, discretamente, e pediu aos elfos um grande sanduíche de presunto.

**xxxxxx**

**Notas da tradutora**:

(1) Não vou traduzir o nome marcado pelo fato de ser um trocadilho com o nome Weasel e Weasley, só que dessa vez parece que o pequeno Malfoy foi mais criativo e ainda por cima adicionou o sufixo "ette" no nome de Gina.

Pra quem não sabe Weasel é doninha.(ferret ou furão, dá no mesmo...)

(2) Corvo, essa primeira era dispensável; Dourado ou Peixe "bom" gosto. Ambos os nomes vêm do latim (fiz minha pesquisa -)

(3) O nome na versão original é Ginervra, então fica fora do contexto a tradução "Vírginia". Como a lenda do rei Arthur e da rainha Ginevére (pelo menos eu conheço na versão francesa) é bem conhecida, acho que não há problemas.

(4) Ilía vermelha de ter traduzido esse diálogo #-#

Mas chega que eu to me sentindo aquela chata que fica explicando todas as piadas!XDD

**Nota do Grupo:**

Um novo cap recheado de conversas com duplo sentido. Alguém gostou? XD!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **miaka, Ruivinha Malfoy, Oráculo, Hannah, Rafinha M. Potter e Helena Malfoy.**

**Gostaríamos de indicar nossas outras fics: Alem da Redenção, Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais e nossas fics slash**.

**PS: Cadê as reviews? Vamos gente, digam se nosso trabalho está bom, se está ruim. Nos ajudem a realizar um trabalho melhor...**

Os Tradutores


	5. Capítulo 04

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**N/A: **Um especial obrigado para meu time de betas, Cindale, Dawnwood, e Mynuet! O "kiss it anf make it better" a cena vem do meu diário beijando de (boo boss), mas eu também peguei algo de "Indiana Jones e Em busca da arca perdida" mas isto é somente uma coincidência.  
**  
POR FAVOR LEIA:  
**  
Eu quero nesse ponto dessa história categoriza-la como uma **paródia** e o disclaimer tem sempre dito que um bom pedaço é do filme "Como Perder um Homem em Dez Dias."  
Quando eu disse na minha N/A do prólogo, eu originalmente escrevi está história no meu diário pra animar um amigo que pediu por essa história. Quando eu estava escrevendo ela, muitos leitores pediram algumas cenas de Como perder um homem em dez dias (algumas que eu nem lembrava) então eu trabalhei nas que eu podia. Não é a mesma coisa do filme, obviamente ou Gina e Draco poderiam ser adultos fora de Hogwarts trabalhando em (NYC?), etc. A história está completa; eu acabei de escreva-la, ela está terminada - eu somente estou atualizando um capítulo por vez quando a beta acaba de ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Um Galo, Uma Linhagem e Uma Decepção. **

.o0o.

"Parece que você poderia usar algumas sugestões, gafanhoto", Finnigan zombou detrás de Draco.

Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico por cima de seus ombros, "Sai fora, seu idiota. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo".

Finnigan bufou. "Certo. Esta é uma fina ação de sedução. Eu devo tomar notas ou é assim que você faz Parkinson seguir você igual ao cachorrinho que ela é?".

Assim que Draco se virou em seu assento para zombar corretamente do Irlandês idiota, seu olhar foi pego pela visão de um sanduíche de presunto. Ele pegou-o do prato e rapidamente comeu para aplacar sua fome e tirar o gosto ruim que ainda estava na sua língua do Pão de Lentilha. "Parkinson nunca foi mais do que uma decoração nos meus braços, não que isso seja da sua conta".

Finnigan exclamou em objeção, "Hey, é o _meu_ sanduíche que você está comendo!" ·

Draco pegou seu prato cheio de pão de lentilha e empurrou pra ele. "Você pode comer isto ou o pedido especial de Vitela de Cordeiro no bar que você quiser. Agora sai fora para que eu possa comer antes que a desvairada da Weaselette volte". Ele suspirou, pensando somente em quanto esse encontro estava sendo desastrosos. Ele tinha feito ótimos investimentos para assegurar que seria uma memorável experiência, e obviamente estava sendo - mas não do jeito positivo que ele tinha esperado.

Finnigan riu balançando a cabeça enquanto ele voltava para o bar pra aproveitar a refeição que Draco tinha usado influencias em esperança de impressionar Gina. O olhar fixo de Draco seguiu Finnigan enquanto ele caminhava até o bar e ele não pôde evitar notar que havia muitos pares de olhos o encarando e o espaço vazio que Gina tinha deixado.

Draco examinou o salão e todos os olhos do Três Vassouras estavam olhando pra ele. Ao menos, era como ele se sentia. A sala estava em silencio mórbido. Madame Rosmerta olhou zangada em sua direção enquanto balançava sua cabeça em desgosto.

"Que foi? Eu nunca disse que ela estava gorda!", ele se defendeu, mas ela continuou olhando fixamente, como vários outros. "Eu _não_ acho que ela esteja gorda!". Ela deixou escapar um barulho de desaprovação antes de retornar a limpar o balcão.

Draco não conseguia entender como uma garota como Gina poderia insinuar que ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, achava que ela estava gorda. Aliás, ela poderia até ganhar mais uns quilinhos. A única coisa remotamente gorda nela era sua gloriosa bunda, mas essa também parecia ser apenas o suficiente para preencher suas mãos. Ele precisaria testar essa avaliação quando ele a levasse para cama.

Ele terminou o sanduíche pensando em como ele faria para seduzi-la. As coisas tradicionais não pareciam interessar Gina Weasley. Até onde ele poderia levar este fetiche por Quadribol? Logo as semifinais começariam no teleprisma. Ele poderia usar esta oportunidade como uma catapulta para conseguir atingir seu objetivo.

Checando a hora, ele viu que faltavam menos de dez minutos para que o jogo começasse. Eles precisavam ir para a outra sala, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele jogou alguns Galeões na mesa e foi procurar por uma ruiva emocionalmente instável.

"Licença, Madame Rosmerta, mas você viu pra onde foi meu encontro?", ele perguntou com sua voz mais suava e amável. Ela meramente estreitou seus olhos pra ele. Ele não sabia se as mulheres possuíam algum código secreto para se entenderem ou se era somente a codificação da combinação de dois cromossomos X. Draco deu seu melhor olhar intimidante e ela finalmente suavizou com um balançar de sua cabeça indicando a direção de um pequeno corredor.

Uma velha e muito desalinhada bruxa estava saindo do pequeno lugar, e ele deixou ela passar por ele sem contato físico. Olhando em desgosto, ele se virou e viu uma porta aberta. Ele caminhou uns poucos passo para ver que era Gina que saia do banheiro acompanhada de um fedor que poderia certamente fazer um homem morto ficar de pé para fugir antes que isso o matasse de novo.

Vendo Draco, ela abriu um bonito sorriso branco e deu um aceno com sua mão sobre seu nariz. "Errrr, deve ter sido os feijões e tomates que eu comi no café da manhã. Você _não_ vai querer entrar lá".

Draco franziu seu nariz e prendeu sua respiração. Ele não poderia acreditar que alguém que ele achava tão deliciosa quanto Gina Weasley poderia possivelmente produzir um odor tão horrível, e não queria mais pensar sobre isso. Ele agarrou sua mão e puxou ela em direção a sala do jogo não atrevendo-se a abri a boca e para expressar alguma palavra a fim de que não sentisse o cheiro.

A sala, que abrigava o teleprisma, era uma nova adição ao Três Vassouras. Tinha assentos de estádios ao redor de uma arena oval e o teto era enfeitiçado para refletir o céu do lado de fora - igual ao teto do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. A sala era ilusoriamente pequena de fora, mas magicamente alterada para acomodar um grande numero de pessoas dentro.

Gina e Draco tinham finalmente encontrado seus lugares após caminhar de fileira em fileiras ocupadas. Eles mal tinham se sentado quando o teleprisma ligou. Era um espetáculo para se ver. Diretamente na frente deles apareceu um campo de Quadribol e, eles foram introduzidos pelo comentador, pequenas imagens tridimensionais dos jogadores voando em volta. Ambos Draco e Gina sairam de suas cadeiras para poder olhar melhor já que nenhum deles havia visto algo como aquilo antes.

Draco virou sua cabeça levemente e fingiu que estava assistindo os jogadores para assim poder observar Gina sem ela perceber. Ele notou como ela ficava encantadora quando estava sorrindo em deleite. Ela parecia uma criança em uma loja de doce cheia de admiração e excitamento. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto eles seguiam os três artilheiros do Falcons na formação de ataque de Cabeça de Falcão. Ela estava radiante.

Os jogadores tinham sido apresentados e o jogo estava pra começar. Quando ambos sentaram de novo, os olhos de Gina encontraram com os dele. Draco não pode segurar o sorriso sincero que apareceu em seus lábios, despercebido no excitamento do momento.

**xxxxxx**O estômago de Gina afundou e seus dedos ergueram-se sem sua permissão para contornar o doce sorriso de Draco. Chocada por sua reação, ela parou seus dedos antes que tocasse os lábios dele. Rapidamente afastando seus pensamentos, ela levantou sua outra mão e fez seus indicadores dançarem no ar com a musica e ofereceu um sorriso largo, dando pouca atenção pra ele, antes dele se virar para observar o teleprisma.

Maldito Draco idiota Malfoy e seu encantador sorriso. Ela estava acostumada a vê-lo com sua cara feia. Quando ele realmente estava gostando e obviamente feliz, ele abria um sorriso tranqüilo. Ela não poderia deixá-lo encantar o caminho para a vida dela; ela _não podia _permitir.

A reação dele estava sendo melhor do que ela esperava. O jogo havia quase acabado quando ele quase a pegou na cozinha comendo um sanduíche de presunto. Ela conseguiu se salvar, pois ouviu quando ele questionou Madame Rosmerta sobre o paradeiro de Gina.

Ouvindo a voz dele, ela correu até o corredor bem na hora de trocar de lugar no banheiro com uma muito velha e rabugenta bruxa. Gina quase colocou para fora seu almoço quando o odor da bruxa invadiu suas narinas. Ela tinha aberto a porta para sair imediatamente para não correr risco de morrer quando ela foi cumprimentada por Draco, usando um olhar de incrédulo desgosto.

Sorrindo sobre seu brilhante movimento de aclamar o mau cheiro como seu, ela tinha que admitir que ele estava determinado. Ela tinha se surpreendido quando seu comportamento grosseiro e influenciado por irmãos mais velhos não o tinha feito sair gritando de volta a Hogwarts. Ele provavelmente morreria se ela se quer oferecesse para deixar ele puxar seu dedo, mas até mesmo ela estava acima de _algumas_ ações nojentas.

"Do que você está rindo, Gina?", a voz de Draco a tirou de seu devaneio.

"Somente apreciando este dia, Drakey-pooh", ela sussurrou.

O jogo de Quadribol começou com pouco de interesse. Eles assistiram por alguns minutos em silencio quando ambos os times marcavam os primeiros pontos. Os Falcons estavam na frente no placar, o que obviamente satisfez Draco pelo seu vigoroso grito de aprovação. Havia algumas rápidas jogadas feitas pelos Falmouth mostrando suas incríveis habilidades atléticas. Gina não torcia realmente para este time, mas ela estava admirada pelo incrível talento deles.

Ela prestava atenção em Draco em sua visão periférica. Ele estava concentrado em assistir o jogo de Quadribol e em cada movimento dos jogadores. Sua face era pura concentração. Com um maldoso sorriso, ela se virou e olhou fixamente pra ele. Esperando sua hora, ela continuou encarando-o. Depois de alguns minutos, ele rapidamente deu uma olhadela pra ela e dando um pequeno sorriso e então voltando sua atenção para o jogo.

"Sobre o que você está pensando, Drakey-pooh?", ela perguntou.

Não tirando seus olhos do jogo, ele respondeu, "Nada... somente assistindo o jogo".

"Oh, certamente você está pensando em alguma coisa! Vamos, você pode me dizer, Fofuchinho"."Só assistindo", ele apontou para o teleprisma, "Quadribol. Você não quer assistir?"

"Quem é ela?", ela exigiu.

"Quem é... O que?".

"Quem é ela?".

"Ela quem?", ele perguntou completamente confuso.

"A garota em quem você está obviamente pensando. Quem é ela?".

"Do que você está falando?", Draco perguntou realmente confuso.

"Bem, você não pode não estar pensando em nada, então quem é a garota que está atraindo seus pensamentos?", ela explicou com o máximo de irritação que ela pôde reunir.

Ele fixou seus olhos cinzas nos dela e devagar falou, "Você é a garota que atrai meus pensamentos". Ele sorriu e pegou sua mão.

Maldito Draco Idiota Malfoy e seu charme. Ela franziu a testa enquanto o calor da mão dele incendiava sua pele. Era hora de ligar o odioso lamento e a fala infantil. "Ahhh, Drakey-pooh-pooh-pooh-pooh", ela cantou e puxou seu rosto pra perto dela, até ficarem de bochechas coladas. "Eu aaaaamo dividir isto com você!".

Ela conseguia sentir o sorriso dele contra seu rosto e tentando se afastar, mas ela o segurou firme no lugar. Após alguns segundos, ela começou a fazer pequenos barulhos de miados e gemidos. Então ela deixou o rosto dele para deslizar seu nariz pelo pescoço dele. Ela esfregava seu rosto nele como se fosse uma gatinha, miando em deleite. Ela não conseguia não se deixar afetar ao sentir a pele masculina de Draco, seus músculos ou o delicioso perfume que ele usava, ou ao pensamento de como seria delicioso morder toda a linha de seu delicado rosto – qualquer garota se sentiria afetada.

Gina se afastou e sentou-se reta. Amaldiçoado seja Draco Maldito Malfoy e seu charme. Ela precisava de uma distração –er, ele estava precisando de uma distração do jogo de Quadribol. Sim, uma distração era o que se precisava. Interrupções eram sempre irritantes. A competição estava acirrada e a hora era perfeita.

Os dois apanhadores eram excelentes e ainda estava indefinido quem sairia vencedor. O pomo ainda não havia sido encontrado, mas assim que aparecesse, o vencedor seria aquele que o possuísse. Gina e Draco assistiam atentamente, ambos tentando encontrar primeiro a única coisa que garantia a vitória no jogo.

Gina avistou o pomo e rapidamente procurou pelos apanhadores. Os dois apanhadores estavam a caminho. Agarrando o braço de Draco, ela o sacudiu urgentemente.

"Draco, eu estou seca. Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida", ela implorou.

"Em um minuto, eu acho que eles-", ele foi cortado quando ela o interrompeu.

"Mas, Draco, minha garganta esta seca de tanto gritar", ela tossiu, "e eu realmente preciso de uma bebida agora".

"Tudo bem, eu volto em um minuto", ele suspirou e relutantemente saiu.

Gina assistiu os apanhadores perseguirem o pomo com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Malfoy, muito satisfeita com sua atuação. A perseguição ao pomo terminou quando um batedor dos Falcons tirou os dois apanhadores da tora com um mortal balaço.

Draco retornou seu musculoso peitoral movimentando-se rapidamente e algum rastro de suor em sua testa. Gina lambeu os lábios, em antecipação pela bebida que ele segurava, é claro.

"Eles estão sem cerveja amanteigada, mas eles têm esta nova bebida", ele ofegou ao passar a bebida a ela. "O que eu perdi?".

"Ah, obrigada", ela respondeu distraidamente. "Oh, o bruto batedor dos Falcons tentou matar os dois apanhadores com um balaço e ninguém pegou o pomo".

"Bom, olha acho que eles o avistaram de novo. Veja!".

Gina olhou o jogo enquanto ela dava um golinho em sua bebida. "Ewww! Draco, isto é horrível! Se você tinha que me trazer uma nova bebida, tinha que ser está? Eu preciso de algo rápido". Ela empurrou a bebida contra a barriga dele enquanto colocava sua língua para fora com cara de nojo.

"Mas Gina...".

"Poooorrr favorr, Draco. Esta coisa estava horrível. Eu preciso de uma coisa rápido e eu ainda estou com sede".

Ele pegou a bebida e saiu rapidamente do seu lugar. Não que ela não quisesse que ele perdesse o jogo, mas aquela bebida de cor encaramelada naquela caneca vermelha estava tão ruim quanto Poção Polissuco e ela precisava de alguma coisa para livrar-se do horrível gosto que tinha deixado em sua boca.

Ela assistiu quando o apanhador dos Falcons capturou o pomo bem debaixo do nariz do Irlandês. Ela não pôde evitar e fez uma pequena dança em celebração em cima da derrota do time favorito de Simas. Sim, ela ainda tinha uma pequena vendeta (vingançarixa) contra ele por tudo o que ele tinha dito. Esta pequena, mas doce vitória sobre dois dos garotos mais egoísta que ela tinha conhecido deu a ela uma ótima razão para dançar.

**xxxxxxxx**

Draco olhou para o salão andando em linha reta até o bar. Ele estatelou no balcão a caneca com coca, e sorriu com sarcasmo para Madame Rosmerta. "Aparentemente, está bebida que você recomendou é horrível. Você tem alguma coisa simples como água?".

Ela pegou a caneca e examinou-a. "Sério? Eu estava certa que seria um sucesso; nos disseram várias vezes que essa era a bebida preferida dos jovens Trouxas. O que foi que você não gostou?".

"Bebida Trouxa! Nenhuma surpresa que é horrível", Draco respondeu compreendendo o aborrecimento de Gina com a bebida. Ele admirou-se ante a idiotice da proprietária a ser a única bruxa da comunidade britânica a servir bebida Trouxa. "Com um senso pra negócios como esse é uma surpresa que está espelunca não fechou. Esqueça a estúpida bebida; Eu preciso de água, AGORA".

Madame Rosmerta mordeu seus lábios enquanto batia no balcão com uma garrafa de plástico. "Não há necessidade de ser desagradável, Senhor Malfoy. São cinco sicles pela água".

Draco agarrou a água, jogou algumas moedas de prata e disse a Madame Rosmerta pra ficar com o troco já que ela precisaria de dinheiro extra se ela continuasse a vender produtos Trouxas. Quando ele atravessou rapidamente o salão, um explosivo rugido soou e ele soube que o jogo tinha acabado. Pelo time que ele pode ver na teleprisma, a única imagem que ele discerniu foi uma multidão de uniformes branco e cinza amontoados juntos cantando o hino dos Falcons. Tornou-se visível pela celebração deles que haviam sido os vencedores.

Ele voltou-se na direção do seu assento para ver Gina dançando de um jeito que não somente exibindo sua alegria sobre a vitória do jogo, mas estava também de um jeito de aquecer ao coração – _corações de Malfoys não esquentam_, pensou ele, lembrando a si mesmo. Ele focou diferentes aspectos na dança feminina, apreciando os belos pontos de pulos e pequenos gingados que definitivamente faz um Malfoy ficar animado e tinindo.

Uma vez que ele tomou seu assento, Gina voltou seus brilhantes olhos pra ele. Sorrindo largamente ela continuou a dançar enquanto o saudava com vivas, "Não é magnífico?".

"Sim, eu aproveitei esse show quase tanto quanto o jogo", ele flertou com um uma piscadela e deu-lhe sua água.

"Obrigada!", ela agarrou a água, removeu a tampa e bebeu tanto que suas bochechas enrubesceram. Draco ficou pasmo como ela havia conseguido beber o conteúdo inteiro da garrafa de uma vez. Ela secou sua boca com as costas da mão e sorriu travessamente pra ele. "Foi um incrível jogo! Eu não acho que nunca tinha visto um final tão excitante".

"Tampouco eu", ele murmurou sobre sua respiração. "Vamos?".

Eles sairam do salão com uma multidão de pessoas. Estava apertado já que muitas pessoas tentavam sair por uma só porta. Em toda volta deles, pessoas eram empurradas e apertadas. Algum tempo depois, Gina trombou com um inesperado cotovelo ou ombro impelindo-a pra frente. Draco achou melhor, pra sua proteção claro, colocar um braço em volta de sua cintura e puxa-la pra perto. Ela olhou pra ele com um sorriso de agradecimento e inclinou-se pra ele, cobrindo seu braço com o dela. Ele não pode evitar, mas reparou como eles se ajustavam bem.

A multidão se movia a passo de lesma. Gina resmungou alguma coisa sobre claustrofobia, e começou a empurrar o homem na frente dela com sua mão livre. Ele virou-se e olhou pra ela.

"Quê? Você precisa começar a se mover, idiota. Com seu corpo grande de dragão, eu estou certa que você pode abri um caminho através de todas essas pessoas", ela disse rancorosamente. Draco estava chocado pela repentina mudança de comportamento de Gina.

"Coisinha corajosa, você não acha, ruiva? Você deve ser outro Weasley com estas roupas surradas e cabelo vermelho", ele zombou.

Draco tentou segurá-la e murmurou palavras em seu ouvido para tentar acalmá-la, mas ela saiu andando pra frente. Ela empurrou o homem que era maior que Crabbe e Goyle juntos, com as duas mãos. Eles estavam na porta agora, e não havia necessidade de provocar este homem.

"Olha sua boca, senhor, antes que meu namorado use um Obliviate", ela rosnou.

"Você precisar por uma focinheira nesta sua pequena prostituta", o homem disse com escárnio pra Draco.

"Prostituta!", Gina gritou com a força de seus pulmões.

"Não há necessidade de ser incivilizado, agora", Draco tentou apaziguar.

O homem encarou Draco, " Certo. Lá fora, agora."

Eles saíram do Três Vassouras e Draco estava tentando achar uma maneira de fugir desta confusão quando Gina pulou em seus ombros e virou sua face pra ela. "Draco, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu vou, eu vi a maneira que você duela. Eu posso fazer pra você".

Draco não estava certo se ele devia aceitar a oferta dela ou se sentir ofendido pela insinuação. Ele balançou sua cabeça e virou. Antes que ele pudesse ficar na posição certa, um _Expelliarmus _atravessou o ar. Draco voou do seu lugar e sua varinha saiu de seu alcance. Aquele maldito idiota estava obviamente usando táticas Sonserinas. Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos quando sua cabeça bateu com força no chão com um barulho de nariz quebrado.

Seus olhos escureceram por um momento e o barulho em seus ouvidos brigaram por sua atenção sobre a voz de Gina, que estava gritando aquele horrível feitiço contra bicho-papão. De repente ela estava do seu lado, gentilmente colocando sua cabeça em seu colo.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco! Desculpe-me. Você está bem?", Gina ofegou enquanto penteava seu cabelo com seus dedos.

Draco se levantou um pouco, inclinando-se nela com suavidade e ternura. Ela estava obviamente se sentido culpada, quanto ela podia por aquela proeza. Ele estava momentaneamente confuso, mas ele estava certo não havia nenhum dano. Ele suspirou e virou sua cabeça assim seu nariz pressionou a barriga dela e ele aspirou seu doce perfume.

Ela continuou acariciando seu cabelo e suavemente o tranqüilizou. "Aquilo foi um truque sujo! Eu não pude acreditar que ele fez aquilo. Mas não se preocupe, eu cuidei dele e peguei sua varinha de volta."

"Apenas fique assim. Bem aqui", Draco gemeu enquanto sua face roçava entre seus seios e ele segurava firmemente sua magnífica bunda. Isto valeu a pena a colisão da cabeça, ele pensou sorrindo.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou com genuína preocupação.

"Hmmm, eu ficarei perfeito se você continuar aqui", ele continuou a acariciar seu seio com sua bochecha e sua bunda com sua mão, completamente esquecido de alguma dor.

"Draco", ela riu, "eu estava realmente preocupada! Pára, pára, PÁRA!", ela se levantou, o puxando com ela enquanto eles riam andando de braços dados de volta pra Hogwarts.

**xxxxxxx**

O braço de Gina estava entrelaçado com o de Draco enquanto eles andavam no trajeto que conduzia a Hogwarts. Seus dedos escorregaram e engancharam com mão dele. Eles tinham rido sobre o incidente bruxo, mas na verdade, Gina estava rindo em alivio.

Ela tinha ficado genuinamente preocupada por seu bem-estar depois que sua cabeça bateu no chão com uma ressonante pancada. Ela nunca pretendeu ir tão longe. Verdade, ela era claustrofobica, e o homem idiota na frente deles precisava mover sua bunda do caminho, mas ela não pensou que eles acabariam num duelo.

Gina tinha tentado parar antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. Ela sabia que poderia lidar com qualquer um em um duelo; ela tinha praticado muito com seus irmãos. O que ela não estava certa era das habilidades de Draco. No final, ela sabia que era sua culpa que ele tinha se machucado, e ela não podia evitar em se preocupar se talvez ela não tivesse ido longe demais.

Quando eles pararam de rir, Draco a puxou um pouco mais perto. Eles caminhavam num confortável silencio quando sons de grilos encheram o ar. Ela provavelmente não deveria apreciar a sensação de seu corpo junto ao dele, mas havia alguma coisa entre eles que ela não podia nomear – química parecendo um termo muito técnico.

"Você parece a um milhão de milhas daqui com aquele pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, Gina - um nuque por seus pensamentos", Draco sussurrou.

"Oh, eu só estou feliz que os Falmouth ganharam o jogo, só isso", ela mentiu.

Draco sorriu, "Eu vi _como_ você estava feliz, mas eu não acho que você realmente torça por eles".

"Realmente não. Eu... Eu estava feliz que os Kenmare perderam".

"É só isso? Eu pensei que você havia torcido por eles na Copa do Mundial há uns anos atrás. O que eles fizeram para caírem de suas graças?".

O estomago de Gina inesperadamente pulou quando Draco lembrou-se dela de alguns anos atrás. "Eu torci por eles para ganharem da Bulgária, mas hoje eu queria que eles perdessem".

"Porque?".

"Eu sei que isso é insignificante, mas eu queria que eles perdessem, por que eles são o time favorito do Simas", ela resmungou.

Draco riu, "Finnigan?".

"Sim", ela disse brevemente.

"Atrevo-me a perguntar o que _ele_ fez para cair de suas boas graças?", ele perguntou com um sinal de nervosismo.

"Entre outras coisas, seu assédio sexual é suficiente para ganhar o titulo de Rei Idiota", ela respondeu.

"Parece que você soube lidar muito bem com ele no Salão Principal há uma semana atrás". Notando o olhar confuso de Gina, ele explicou, "Você agarrou ele pelo colarinho e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido, o que obviamente o embaraçou e o deixou de boca aberta".

"Oh, sim!" Gina riu quando a lembrança da situação voltou como um flash. Simas tinha pateticamente tentado convencê-la de esquecer suas condutas e valores e ficar com ele. Ela tinha feito sem duvida que ele ficasse com sua boca fechada por um momento, mas conhecendo Simas, ele tentaria novamente.

"O que você disse pra ele?", Draco perguntou.

Ela podia sentir a cor subindo em suas bochechas. "Você não vai querer saber".

"Sim, eu quero. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero saber", ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Certo. Eu disse a ele que se ele sempre quiser usar sua ferramenta para alguma coisa alem de entretenimento pra suas mãos, ele precisava fechar sua boca antes que eu desse um final permanente na linhagem Finnigan com um simples feitiço".

Draco exclamou, "Ai!".

"Eu disse que você não iria quere saber!", Gina alegremente disse pra ele.

"Eu sei que ele tem a fama de que ele se masturba no armário de vassouras toda hora. Nós poderíamos usar isto em nossa vantagem e ensina-lo uma lição".

Gina sorriu largamente, "Eu gosto de sua maneira de pensar, Draco".

Eles estavam parados em frente aos degraus que conduzia as largas portas de carvalho do castelo. Gina poderia ter jurado que a caminhada de Hogsmeade nunca tinha sido tão rápida. Ela sentiu que alguém tivesse deixado um pomo solto dentro de seu estomago. Em um esforço inútil de ter o que fazer ou dizer, ela disse a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente.

"Como você se sente?".

"Como eu me sinto?".

"Er, eu quis dizer, como está sua cabeça - de quando você bateu no chão?", ela murmurou.

Draco esfregou sua mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Há um galo de tamanho considerável, mas não há sangue. Minha visão está boa. Eu acho que eu estou bem".

"Há um galo? Deixa-me ver...", Gina tirou a mão dele para que ela pudesse alcançar o galo e passar seus dedos sobre ele. Ela engasgou, "Está tão grande quando um ovo de Dragão. Vire-se para eu poder ver melhor".

Draco consentiu, virando sua cabeça enquanto abaixava um pouco pra ela poder ver. "Eu estou bem, Gina".

"Talvez você precise ver Madame Pomfrey".

"Eu não vou ver aquela morcega velha", ele resmungou e ela podia sentir seu olhar sem vê-lo. "Aí! Não aperta".

Ela estremeceu, "Desculpa". Sem pensar, ela inclinou-se e beijou o galo, igual quando sua mãe sempre fazia com ela e seus irmãos.

Draco levantou-se; seus olhos perfuravam os dela. Ela não tinha idéia o que eram aqueles olhos - aqueles muito cinza e tempestuoso olhos, circulado com uma linha tão escura ela não sabia se era azul ou preto - mas eles penetraram os seus. "Você me beijou?".

"Sim, eu beijei pra fazer melhorar", ela sussurrou. "Ninguém nunca fez isso antes?".

"Sim, minha mãe".

Gina mordeu seu lábio, se sentido inquieta com sua ação instintiva. "Oh. Er-você arranhou sua orelha".

"Você vai beijar e fazer melhorar?".

"Você quer que eu faça?".

Draco inclinou-se pra frente, e curvou sua cabeça para o lado. Gina estava certa que seu coração estava pulando pra fora de seu peito quando seus lábios tocaram exterior da sua orelha e suas mãos agarraram sua cintura. Seu nariz correu baixando em direção ao queixo dele enquanto ele lentamente levantava sua cabeça. Ela levantou seu queixo e viu os mais beijáveis lábios que ela já havia visto. Ele começou a fechar a distancia entre os dois e ela fechou seus olhos.

Draco gentilmente inclinou-se e beijou Gina na ponta de seu nariz. Uma onda de desapontamento arrastou-se sobre ela. Ela podia sentir o úmido do calor de sua respiração em seus lábios. Ela abriu um olho pra espiar e viu qual era o problema. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele e ele recuou. Gina abriu seu outro olho, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele começou a falar.

"Gina, eu respeito você. Eu li seu artigo no Berrador e eu quero que você me respeite também", ele calmamente explicou.

"Eu respeito que você queira que eu respeite você", ela disse com um tímido sorriso.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, "Bom. Nós não precisamos ir tão rápido, precisamos?".

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas Gina sentiu necessidade de responder mesmo assim. "Não, não precisamos".

"Posso caminhar com você até a Grifinória já que o jantar não estará pronto antes de meia-hora?". Ele ofereceu seu braço.

Laçando seu braço em volta do dele, ela concordou, "Sim, eu gostaria disso".

A mente de Gina estava repassando o que tinha acontecido. Ela tinha realmente quase beijado Draco? Sim, ela teria beijado ele bobamente se ele não tivesse sido tão cavalheiro, e ela estava definitivamente desapontada pela demonstração de boas maneiras dele. Desde quando Draco Malfoy agia como um cavalheiro e mostrava boas maneiras com uma Weasley? Poderia este ser parte de sua sedução. Talvez ele fosse somente um brilhante ator, mas aqueles olhos diziam que ele não estava atuando.

Draco abriu uma das portas de madeira pra ela. Ela largou seu braço, e o conduziu pelo caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Ele seguiu com uma mão gentilmente nas costas dela. Durante a subida até o sétimo andar, eles debateram sobre Quadribol, a teleprisma, e agora eles tinham completamente esquecido de ir a Dedos de Mel. Isso não era importante; Draco disse que ele poderia pedir qualquer coisa que eles quisessem através da coruja.

Gina notou como era rápida a subida ao sétimo andar quando se estava na companhia de Draco. "É aqui", ela disse na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

"Eu vejo você no jantar?", ele perguntou com um tom esperançoso.

"Claro. Eu preciso me refrescar, mas eu estarei lá embaixo daqui a pouco".

A mão dele ainda estava nas costas delas, desenhando círculos lentamente. "Você parece perfeita como sempre", ele sussurrou enquanto ele segurava sua mão e levantava até seus lábios para um beijo.

Ela sentiu o calor do rubor que enchia suas bochechas. Ela tentou dizer boa noite, mas somente guinchou enquanto o beijo que ele deu em sua mão enviava faíscas pelo seu corpo. Ele piscou, virou-se e andou pra longe com uma espécie de confiança que ele sempre mostrara. Gina assistiu ele desaparecer no corredor antes dela soltar a respiração ela não tinha percebido que ela a estava segurando.

O quadro balançou se abrindo e alguns setimanistas amontoados caíram, incluindo Simas. Gina suspirou quando ela o viu, sabendo que ele estava provavelmente indo dizer alguma coisa sobre ficar ou masturbação. Eles passaram por ela dizendo oi, e para surpresa dela, Simas somente balançou a cabeça e piscou.

Gina entrou no salão comunal para encontrar Rony e Hermione sentados juntos perto, evidentemente tentando tomar vantagem do momentâneo lugar vazio. Eles se separaram quando ela limpou sua garganta.

"Gina! Eu estava preocupado com você!", Rony falou efusivamente.

"Eu posso ver", ela sorriu.

"Gina, não é nada disso. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de mais, somente abraçados", Hermione explicou. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

Rony tentou mudar de assunto. "Com foi o dia? Aquele repugnante garoto pos suas mãos em você?".

Suspirando alto e decidindo deixar eles saberem, Gina respondeu ao seu irmão e disse a ele cada coisa que ela havia feito, todas as provocações, apelidos, e interrupções na refeição deles e o jogo de Quadribol. Ela estava acabando de contar o duelo que eles tiveram quando Rony soltou um grito de alegria.

"Você fez com que jogassem um feitiço nele!", ele deu uma gargalhada e deu uma volta ao redor dela em seu excitamento. "Eu sabia que você ia dá o que ele merece, estúpido idiota é o que ele é".

"Será que ele está bem?", Hermione perguntou.

"Quem se importa?", Rony gritou.

Gina olhou para o chão antes de falar suavemente, "Eu me importo".

"O que?", Rony e Hermione disseram em uníssono.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, Virginia?", Rony perguntou incredulamente.

"Eu me importo. Foi minha culpa o que aconteceu e ele está com um horrível galo. Ele não foi nada alem de paciente e amável e generoso o dia inteiro, que não ganhou nada, somente miséria de mim. Eu não estou tão certa de que essa coisa de sedução é certo, Rony".

"Você acha que eu não entendi quando o Malfoy disse que ele teria você se amassando com ele em duas semanas?", ele brigou.

Gina rolou seus olhos, "Eu estou certa que o que você pensou que você ouviu, mas talvez você tenha entendido mal. Você não entende. Ele me respeita. Isso estava óbvio".

"O que faz você pensar que aquela doninha poderia respeitar uma Weasley?".

"Por que eu dei a ele a oportunidade de me beijar e ele disse que me respeita bastante e ele quer que eu o respeite".

"Gina", Rony lamentou, "Esta é o plano mais antigo. Você é muito esperta pra cair nessa!".

"Se isso é um plano, como Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Percy e até mesmo você nunca usaram antes?".

"Por que isto é difícil, nós sabemos que não saberíamos fazer", Rony estremeceu quando Hermione bateu em seu braço e murmurou baixo alguma coisa pra ele sobre usar planos.

"Eu não consigo ver como isto é um plano; ele poderia estar a um passo de me seduzir se essa era sua intenção, mas ele nem tentou me beijar. Eu não acho que ele queira dar uns '_amassos_' em mim". Gina dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam ao quarto.

"Claro que ele quer dá uns pegas com você, Gin - você é uma mulher e ele é um homem de dezoito anos!".

Ela olhou sobre seus ombros para seu irmão e então para Hermione. Sorrindo, ela disse, "E o que todos os homens de dezoito anos querem?".

"Sim, Rony, isso é tudo o que você quer?", Hermione perguntou com indignação.

Gina rapidamente subiu as escadas para seu quarto pra então poder se trocar. Ela provavelmente não deveria apreciar incitar uma briga entre Rony e Hermione, mas eles sempre caiam e, neste caso, a deixava fora do assunto.

Rony devia ter entendido mal. Draco tinha provavelmente concordado em beijar ela publicamente como Harry. Sim, isto fez ela ficar irritada com o Harry, mas com Draco era diferente. Ela sabia que ele não poderia fingir aquele olhar em seus olhos. Além do que, ele tinha falado diversas vezes de algumas memórias que el tinha dela. Ela não sabia que ele a notava. Havia definitivamente alguma coisa entre eles e era mais que química; coisa que ela nunca teve com Dino ou Michael.

Gina mudou suas roupas para algo mais feminino. Estava sendo um dia bonito, e usava roupas amarelo amanteigado de verão que a faziam se sentir bonita. Ela passou sua maquiagem, passou uma escova nos seus cabelos, e fez seu caminho de volta para o Salão Principal para o jantar.

Rony e Hermione tinham ido sem ela, gratamente. Ela não precisaria discutir o assunto de Draco com eles mais uma vez. Com alguns passos de se aproximar do Salão Principal, seu estomago deu outra cambalhota. Ela nunca tinha sentido este nervosismo por um garoto. Quem teria idéia de que Draco Malfoy seria sua destruição?

Gina estava na plataforma que levava a escadaria de mármore quando ela finalmente avistou a cabeça loira dele na entrada do Hall. Involuntariamente, seus lábios estenderam no que ela sentiu ser um sorriso muito bobo. Ela estava pensando em chamá-lo quando a voz de Simas soou em voz alta da parte de baixa das escadas.

"Ei, Malfoy! Onde está sua decoração de braço ruiva?".

Gina apavorou-se e escondeu-se nas sombras, encostando-se contra uma parede.

"Ela estará aqui em breve, Finnigan", Draco falou arrastado.

"Ou ela já mandou você desaparecer? Talvez você precise de meus conselhos no final das contas", Simas escarneceu.

Draco riu, "Ela já está nas minhas mãos. Eu disse a você duas semanas, mas eu terei seus gritos com meu nome quando eu der uns pegas nela muito tempo antes disso. Ela praticamente me atacou no jardim da frente hoje".

"É melhor você está certo, Malfoy", Simas disse quando os sons e cheiros do Salão Principal encheram o ar.

Gina escorregou na parede, fechando suas mãos. Os barulhos morreram quando as portas se fecharam com uma alta pancada. Seu coração estava estraçalhado e ela fechou seus olhos, concordando com si mesma que não iria chorar. Evidentemente, Draco Malfoy _era_ um ator brilhante.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews são sempre bem vindas, claro, mas eu agradeço todas as idéias e comentário delicados. 

**Nota dos Tradutores!**

Esse foi o cap que mais demorou a sair, demorou mais saiu! Esperamos que gostem!

E queremos reviews, pois as reviews nos ajudam a saber se a fic está sendo bem aceita por vocês. E quem sempre diz que não deixa review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Helena Black, miaka, glah** (sugestão anotada), **Helena Malfou, Rafinha M. Potter, Liriel Lino, estrelinha W.M., Pat, Nadeshiko Amamya, Arwen Mione, DannyWMalfoy, Walfreeda Myrddin, thaaalinee e Anita Joice Venice.**

**OBS: Estamos em busca de novos tradutores! Espanhol e Inglês! Mas tem que estar disposto a trabalhar!**

**Interessado mandar um email para: os tradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)Br.**

Os Tradutores


	6. Capítulo 05

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Ilia-Chan

**Betagem: **Karla Malfoy

* * *

Disclaimer: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo feito e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional.

Nota da tradutora: essa fic tem alguns termos chulos, que eu de maneira alguma iria 'aliviar'. Portanto, esteja avisado(a) que em alguns trechos alguém poderá achar que tais termos podem vir a se tornar agressivos. Peço, pois que tenham a mente aberta, ok?

* * *

Capítulo 5

Apenas um beijo

Draco olhou para Finnigan assim que entraram no Salão Principal. Finningan, completamente atordoado por aquele olhar, correu para a mesa da Grinfinória. Típico dos malditos grinfinórios. Quem Finnigan pensava que era dizendo a Draco o que fazer? Claro que estava no caminho certo; tivera a pequena Weaselette em seus braços mais cedo naquele dia. Imbecis como Finnigan não entendiam que sedução era uma arte a ser cultivada, principalmente com uma garota como Gina Weasley. Ela deve ser levada com extremo cuidado, ela não era muito diferente de nitroglicerina, possivelmente tão instável quanto a substância.

Gina o surpreendera e ele raramente era surpreendido por algo ou por quem quer que fosse. Ela era tudo o que ele achou que fosse (lindíssima, com um corpo que chamava sua atenção, inteligente) e muito mais; existiam muitas facetas no modo de ser de Gina, ou então ela realmente sofria de algum distúrbio de múltipla personalidade, o que era algo a se pensar a respeito.

Ela tinha senso de humor; qualquer menina que ri quando você a tateava não pode ser de todo ruim. Mesmo se for uma Weasley. Ela parecia ter uma atração por coisas maliciosas, e isso era um bônus. Seu amor por quadribol era intrigante e ao mesmo tempo uma coisa que tinham em comum. E o fato que ela gostava da engenhosidade Malfoy era o que mais o fascinava… er… não, fascinava não, era o que ele mais gostava.

Sim, ele realmente gostava dela, quando ela não estava agindo ambiguamente (o que ele julgava ser coisa dos genes Weasley, aqueles horríveis cromossomos!). Talvez todas essas coisas fossem o motivo dele sentir um incomodo na barriga quando disse a Finningan que teria Gina em sua cama gritando "Draco" enquanto eles transavam e Malfoy roubaria a sanidade dela. E que vozinha era a aquela que dizia para não falar tais coisas sobre Gina? Quem sabe aquelas múltiplas personalidades de Gina não o estava contagiando também?

Quando se sentou a mesa da Sonserina entre Greg e Vince, ele divagava sobre qual Gina ele encontraria no jantar. Ele olhou em volta do Salão Principal procurando pelos ofuscantes cabelos ruivos que sabia poder reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Mas o que Draco viu foi a cara feia do irmão dela que o encarava, junto com a sangue-ruim namorada dele. Que pelo jeito, culpavam Draco por algo. Sorrindo de canto, achou que Gina devia ter dito que eles estavam começando a se envolver… Onde estava ela afinal de contas?

Ele esquadrinhava a mesa da Grinfinória enquanto comia. Ela ainda não estava lá. Ela já deveria estar por lá àquela altura, então onde ela estava? Ele começou a procurar em volta do Salão. Talvez ela estivesse em outra mesa. Ele estava desapontado e um pouco preocupado, ele tinha que prosseguir com o plano e não podia continuar se ela não estivesse ali, evidente. Lá estava outra vez, aquele maldito bolo em sua garganta. Porém, ele precisava se concentrar no seu alvo, achar Gina. Onde ela estaria.

Uma das mãos gigantescas de Greg assanhou os cabelos de Draco enquanto o gorila perguntou malicioso:

— Como foi o grande encontro?

— Cuidado com a língua, idiota! — Draco gritou com fazendo cara feia. Ele cuidadosamente massageava a nuca dolorida, estremecendo levemente de dor.

— Estamos entre amigos. O que aconteceu? Foi a pequena Weasel que fez isso? — Zombou Greg.

— Isso foi um maldito punheteiro que me acertou enquanto eu tentava defender a honrar da Weaselette. — Draco disse com desdém.

— Oh, entendo. Ela já sabe que você está lutando por ela. Impressionante, Draco. — Greg disse de maneira gozadora. Ele olhou para Vince e falou:

— Esse já está no cabresto.

Ambos gargalhavam ao seu lado. Apenas idiotas cercavam Draco para onde quer que olhasse, e onde estaria Gina?

Ele terminou de colocar o salmão defumado, arroz e uma série de verduras. Quando os dois retardados próximos si se acalmaram, ele deixou bem claro que ganhara pontos por ter apanhado na frente de Gina Weasley:

— Sim, eu apanhei, o que é uma merda, mas sempre há a consolação. — Pegou um pedaço de salmão e sorriu de canto.

Ele tinha a atenção deles agora e ninguém estava rindo. Ele continuou:

— Ela segurou meu rosto junto aos peitos, que estavam… — Ele repentinamente se sentiu… Mal? O que quer que tenha sentido, não era a euforia consigo mesmo.

— Prossiga. — Pediu Vince.

Draco limpou a garganta.

— Não foi só isso. Eu enchi a minha mão com… — Ele não podia terminar. Uma parte dele queria contra o que tinha feito e uma outra parte mais chata estava lutando para que ele não fizesse o mesmo que fez com Finnigan. Porra, isso não poderia ser sua consciência, poderia? Draco soltou o próprio garfo desgostoso. Desde quando ele tinha escrúpulos? E por toda maldita imensidão do Hades estava Gina?

Como se pudesse escutar que ele a chamava, Gina entrou no Salão principal, caminhou demoradamente até Draco. Colocando suas mãos sobre os olhos dele, perguntou:

— Adivinha quem é, Fofuchinho?

Draco inconscientemente sorriu e arrepiou todos os pêlos do corpo ao senti o ar morno da respiração de Gina próximo à sua orelha. Ele trouxe as mãos dela à boca e beijou-lhe as juntas dos dedos.

— Eu estava procurando por você. Por que você…

Draco ficou mudo de repente pelo olhar que Gina lhe dirigiu, quando ela olhou em volta para poderem se falar mais reservadamente. Ele 'se-mancou', afinal de contas. Gina usava vestes amarelo-claro, bem arejadas, que escorregavam suavemente por suas curvas. A matiz daquelas roupas acentuava as sardas em seu colo. Gina fazia o cabelo ruivo parecer belo aos seus olhos.

Ele gentilmente pegou a mão da moça e pediu cordialmente:

— Sente-se comigo.

— Claro que sim, Drakey-pooh-pooh-pooh. — Ela concordou.

Gina pisou no banco e sentou-se pesadamente no colo de um Draco muito surpreso. Agarrou um guardanapo, agitou-o a fim de desdobrá-lo e prendeu-o na gola de sua camisa, como um babador. Alisando as dobras que restaram no "avental", sorriu para ele feliz.

Draco não sabia se pulava de alegria por tê-la sentada em si, ou gritava de indignação por aquele ataque maternal. Sem dúvida alguma ele sentia correntes elétricas na base de sua espinha causadas pelas maravilhosas partes traseiras de Gina, mas a humilhação de ser tratado com um bebezinho, estava passando dos limites.

— Fofuchinho, você não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? — Ela pegou um garfo e ajeitou sua posição com um ligeiro manear.

— Mas é claro. — A voz de Draco falhou. Com uma mão espalmada em direção aos seus colegas sonserinos, começou:

— Vocês não foram devidamente apresentados. Esse é Greg e esse é Vince.

Gina apertou a mão dos dois neandertais e eles corresponderam muito gentis.

Gina voltou sua atenção para Draco novamente.

— Eles não são tão ruins quanto você disse, Drakey. Eles parecem civilizados para mim.

Greg e Vince pareciam ofendidos enquanto do outro lado da mesa Pansy e Millicent explodiam em gargalhadas. Draco fez uma careta. Ele não dissera propriamente que os dois não eram civilizados, mas havia insinuado coisa muito parecida. O que não era lá muito longe da verdade.

Gina o tirou de seus pensamentos quando ela lhe golpeou as costelas. Ela estava indicando com os olhos o lugar em que estava Pansy e Millicent. O característico curvar de sobrancelhas e o modo de inclinar a cabeça que ela apresentava, claramente indicavam que pretendia ser apresentada a elas também.

Imaginando se ele podia evitar um desastre para o caso de Gina dizer qualquer coisa a respeito das sonserinas, ele assentiu e aquiesceu:

— Gina, essas duas hienas sorridentes são Pansy e Millicent.

Sorrindo largamente, Gina disse:

— É um prazer conhecer vocês. Nós temos que nos juntar qualquer dia para uma conversa de garotas sobre o meu Drakiekins.

Os olhos de Pansy arregalaram-se ao som daquelas palavras.

— Certamente, Gina. Você não acreditaria nas incríveis histórias que eu sei sobre seu pequeno Drakiekins. — Disse em um sorriso predador que fez a comida do estômago de Draco subir até a garganta.

— Isso seria encantador! — Gina remexeu-se de maneira bem impactante no colo de Draco.

Pressentindo o começo de uma ereção, Draco tentou afastá-la para seu joelhos.

— Talvez você esteja mais confortável no banco, Gina.

— Eu estou muito bem aqui fofuchinho. — Ela cantarolou trocando de posição novamente e ficando justamente no lugar em que ele não queria que ela estivesse. — A não ser, é claro, que você me ache muito pesada para estar em seu colo.

Draco sabia por causa de sua própria mãe que ali existia pergunta subentendida. Seria melhor deixar aquilo de lado. Ele poderia repassar os ingredientes de alguma poção se precisasse.

— De maneira alguma, você é leve como uma pluma e eu quero que você esteja onde se sentir mais confortável.

Gina encheu um garfo com o salmão.

— Hora de comer, Drakey-pooh-pooh. Eu não posso ver você desperdiçar nada. Nós precisamos construir músculos e ossos fortes, meu garoto magricela.

Ela realmente ia dar de comer a ele? Draco teve certeza quando ela trouxe o garfo até sua boca. Bem ele não queria ser alimentado, pelo menos não desse jeito e em meio àquelas pessoas.

Gina balançou o garfo a sua frete.

— Vamos, abra, rapazinho? Onde está o aeroporto? O aviãozinho está chegando; é melhor que abra a logo. Uooom, uooom, uoom.

Puta que pariu. Ele podia sentir suas bochechas se tingirem de rosa e sua única esperança era abrira a boca antes que ela continuasse esse ato insano. Ele aceitou a comida que lhe era dada, enquanto os seus supostos amigos riam dele. Ele fez o melhor que pôde para rir com escárnio para aqueles idiotas que prendiam o riso.

Gina mexeu a bunda novamente, mas dessa vez ela atingiu um ponto sensível que o fez gemer de forma contida. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar que Draco considerou suspeito. Deuses! Ela tinha que saber o quanto o estava afetando. Friccionar aquela bundinha contra as suas partes baixas era arrasador. Qualquer bruxo de noventa e nove anos para baixo seria afetado da mesma maneira.

Ele sentiu o garfo com o arroz recostar contra sua boca. Todo o sangue que Draco possuía migrou para o sul, logo ele perderia o controle de sua reação aos movimentos de Gina.

Quando ela tornou a lhe oferecer arroz, a fenda de suas nádegas foi contornada com algo muito entusiasmado e ele gemeu alto.

— EU SABIA! — Gina deu um grito agudo enquanto o conteúdo do garfo que segurava vou pelo ar, sujando várias pessoas, inclusive o próprio Draco. — Você acha que eu sou gorda!

Ela livrou-se do garfo. E usando ambas as mãos, ela empurrou Draco. Ele teria reagido, caso ela não houvesse repousado a mão em seu membro endurecido, o que o incitou a outro gemido involuntário de sua garganta.

Ela saltou de seu colo e a mão continuava firme no lugar.

— Eu não posso me sentar aqui com uma pessoa que acha que eu sou gorda _e_ mente para mim!

Ele não conseguia respondê-la à altura, ou mesmo se defender com a mão dela _ali_.

Ela se levantou do banco e levantou o queixo:

— Pense novamente sobre o que diss, senhor? — ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto caminhava de cabeça erguida.

xxxxxxxx

Gina praticamente correu de volta à mesa da Grinfinória, tentando manter a cabeça no lugar, a despeito de suas bochechas coradas. Ela tinha certeza que suas ações iam desencadear uma reação biológica natural no corpo de Draco, mas ela nunca quis colocar sua mão lá. Deuses do céu, ela estava chocada e realmente embaraçada.

Como se não fosse o bastante de sua mão ter ido a lugares errados, ela não podia retirá-la. Ela jurava que seu cérebro mandara removê-la de seu –er…, dele, mas ela continuou. Ela de repente estava intrigada e surpresa. Ele poderia ser tão grande assim? Graças aos céus ela saiu de lá antes que sua mão decidisse averiguar, o que certamente foi quase o que ela fez, como efeito de sua curiosidade.

Gina sentou-se em frete a Ronny que estava encarando-a.

— O que? — disse num tom cortante.

— O que porra você estava fazendo no colo de Malfoy vestida com isso? — Ele disse baixinho indicando as vestes de verão.

— Se você prefere que eu vista o uniforme num sábado e sente no colo de Malfoy com uma saia muito mais curta que essa, eu ficaria muito feliz de agradá-lo.

A boca de Ron abria e fechava em choque como se ele fosse um peixe e sua cor mudou de vermelho para verde. Gina estava certa que ele estava sofrendo de um ataque de apoplexia. Rolando os olhos, ela ergueu um dedo e encostou-lhe nos lábios.

— Tudo Bem, Ron. Eu posso entender o seu modo de ver a situação. Eu envergonhei Malfoy na frente dos outros Sonserinos e eu tenho certeza que ele vai sofre de um caso de testículos roxos depois do jantar. Apenas relaxe, eu tenho tudo sob controle. — Suspirou.

Ron parecia estar em um conflito mental, com aquela confissão. Gina sabia que ele detestava sua proximidade com aquele idiota, mas constrangimento e humilhação de Malfoy, deveriam ser o suficiente para acalmar o irmão. O canto da boca de Ron torceu-se em um meio sorriso e ele levou mais um pouco de torta à boca.

Gina jantou em silêncio tentando banir aqueles pensamentos traidores de sua mente sobre uma certa cobra Sonserina. Ela não ia se concentrar _nele _ou em suas partes. Tão logo acabou a refeição, Gina deixou o salão principal acompanhada de seu irmão e amigos. Ela nem mesmo olhou de relance para malfoy, sabendo que seus olhos iam se prender em certa região.

Uma vez de volta à Torre da Grinfinória, ela foi direto para a cama com um romance, na esperança de distrair sua mente com a vida ficcional de alguém. Mas não adiantou. Ela leu a mesma página de novo e de novo e tinha sua mente concentrada em apenas uma coisa: Draco Malfoy.

Ela não poderia se sentir culpada. Por que deveria? Ela o ouvira sendo um imbecil de primeira linha quando ele falava com Seamus, admitindo que ela não era nada além uma rapidinha. Ela pensou que havia algo mais sobre ele; ela sabia que tinha visto isso em seus olhos. Os olhos são a janela da alma, não são? Ele não poderia fingir o que seus olhos diziam a ela, poderia? Bem, tudo isso seria fruto da cabecinha de vento de uma garota romântica. Ela não passava de outra conquista para ele.

Depois do escândalo que ela aprontou no jantar, Gina tinha certeza que terminaria com ela. Quem em seu juízo perfeito sofreria tal embaraço, sem mencionar desconforto, que ela fez passar e voltar com o rabinho entre as pernas para pedir por mais? Com o pensamento final de que ele merecia tudo o que ela estava fazendo como pagamento por usá-la, o sono a tomou.

xxxxxxxx

No outro dia pela manhã, Gina sentou-se com os colegas Grinfinórios enquanto se dava o capricho de comer um mingau quentinho polvilhado com açúcar mascavo. Sua mente estava preocupada com a lembrança muito vívida de vários sonhos eróticos que ela tivera naquela noite. Foi uma revelação chocante essa manhã quando se lembrou do que tinha feito com o objeto de suas intrigas no jantar da noite passada. Corou ao pensamento. Por que esse rapaz a fustigava por horas durante o dia e agora também durante a noite?

Gina já vira seus irmãos nus vez por outra — acidentalmente, é claro — mas nenhum em estado de excitação (graças à misericórdia dos deuses). Ela até tocou Dean lá, mas achou que ela achou aquilo deveras engraçado, o que para ele suas risadinhas foram um insulto. Agora, ela estava obcecada, por encher a mão com as partes de alguém que sequer ela havia beijado.

Talvez ela fosse uma pervertida. Talvez alguém perigoso e proibido a estivesse chamando. Talvez o que ela vira na tempestade cinza dos olhos dele, a maneira que eles percebiam quem era ela, de dentro da alma de Gina. Então ela estaria sonhando com aqueles olhos, não com o…

Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pelo correio. Um imenso e pesado pacote estava pousado em seu colo. Obviamente era para si, além de que seu nome estava escrito nele. Ela rapidamente abriu o embrulho, que revelou uma caixa branca e um cartão. Abriu a caixa e percebeu que dentro dela havia uma esfera de vidro do tamanho de um balaço, envolta em um veludo azul. Quando retirou o tecido, percebeu uma substância leitosa cintilar lá dentro. Dando uma olhada mais profunda, reconheceu instantaneamente uma réplica da Via Láctea. Contendo estrelinhas que brilhavam lá dentro. Era linda.

Gina, então, abriu o cartão, ansiosa por saber quem era aquele presente maravilhoso. Ao ler as primeiras palavras sua boca se abriu em choque.

_Gina,_

_Se eu ganhasse uma estrela por todas as vezes que eu penso em você, por cada sorriso que você desenha em meu rosto, por todas as vezes que meu coração dá saltos por você estar por perto, eu estaria segurando a galáxia nas minhas mãos._

_Por favor, não se zangue comigo. Eu não suportaria._

_Seu, Draco._

Seu estômago se contorceu. Ela queria creditar naquele bilhete. Queria que fosse verdade. Mas como seria? Além do mais, ele já não tivera demais do seu comportamento bizarro?

Um assobio baixo desviou sua atenção e lhe recobrou o ar.

— Parece que há alguém que realmente gosta de você. — Seamus sorriu sarcástico.

Gina o encarou-o, os olhos largos de realização, enquanto punha o presente de lado.

— Exatamente, Seamus, eu acho que foi justamente isso que pensei. — Disse em um tom altamente açucarado.

Sim, aquilo parecia ser obra de alguém que gostava dela. Pelas barbas de Merlim, ela era uma idiota. Tudo bem, se Malfoy veio para mais, era o que teria, então. Ela pôs um de seus mais deslumbrantes sorrisos no rosto e procurou por Draco, a fim de agradecer-lhe o presente.

Gina saiu vasculhando o Salão Principal, procurando por Draco. Ele não estava sentado em seu local de costume na mesa da Sonserina ou em qualquer outro lugar. Parou na mesa da Sonserina para mais uma olhada, imaginado porque ele não estaria tomando café, especialmente depois de ter lhe mandado um presente tão delicado.

— Está sentindo falta do seu brinquedinho Malfoy, Gina? — Pansy perguntou por trás dela.

Gina se virou e murmurou:

— O que?

— Não se faça de desentendida comigo. Eu vi o que você estava fazendo com Draco. Eu já estive lá e fiz isso. Oh, ele não veio tomar café hoje de manhã.

— Esteve onde e fez o que exatamente? — Gina perguntou sem estar certa do que Pansy estava dizendo e tentando manter a ansiedade longe.

— Provocando, tentando fazer com que ele te quisesse. Ele não é como os outros garotos, Gina. Eu adoraria ver se você conseguiria pegá-lo pelo saco. — Pansy riu pelo pensamento que considerava ridículo. — Apenas pense sobre isso. E se você conseguir levar esse relacionamento pra frente, eu vou querer saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos.

Gina viu Pansy ir embora, sentindo-se completamente abismada pelas palavras soltas e pelos sentimentos que vieram daquela conversa. O que exatamente Pansy fez com Draco e por que isso a estava deixando nauseada? Por que ela ligava?

— Não se incomode com Pansy. — Millicent disse com uma voz suave. — Ela vem atrás de Draco há três anos e ela nem ao menos gosta dele.

Gina tomou aquele rosto como relativamente amigável, encarando aquela garota, tentando enteder os Sonserinos e seus motives.

— Se ela não gosta dele, por que continua o importunando? — Ela parou e piscou a perceber o tom de ciúmes na pergunta.

— Para Pansy, isso se tornou o inalcançável. Ela parou quando outro lhe chamou atenção e viu que lhe atribuiu um jeito afetado, então ela se convenceu de que Draco era gay. — Millicent disse.

— Ele não é gay! — Gina praticamente gritou, fazendo Millicent puxá-la pelo braço para fora do Salão Principal.

Os olhos de Millicent se estreitaram enquanto ela falava num tom bem baixo:

— Não, ele não é gay e você será a pessoa que irá provar isso para Pansy. — Disse trazendo Gina escadas a baixo em direção às masmorras.

— E-Eu? Você está brincando? Onde é que está me levando? — A raiva de Gina aumentava a cada passo sem que ela dava, sem querer continuar naquele joguinho.

— Estou te levando até Draco, como você queria, quem, aliás, eu conheço muito bem. Você é a primeira menina que ele realmente se sente atraído, aquele bastardo fresco e você é boa para ele. Posso te garantir. — Millicent a trouxe para uma parede de pedra e murmurou alguma coisa como "Sexy Sonserinos" mas aquilo não poderia estar correto. A parede se abriu e elas num instante estavam dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Sem conseguir de concentrar em outra coisa se não nas palavras de Millicent, Gina tinha uma ruga na testa que pedia por esclarecimento:

— O que você quer dizer com "jeito afetado" e "bastardo fresco" e quem despertou o interesse de Pansy?

Millicent parou na frente a uma porta e disse:

— Aqui estamos, a Sala dos Monitores. Te vejo por aí, tenho certeza.

Millicent desapareceu por outra porta, deixando Gina com ambos os pés presos ao chão. Sua mente estava processando mais informação do que poderia digerir, ponderando sobre o poder daquelas informações e sobre o que ela acharia do outro lado da porta que encarava. O merda ela estava fazendo ali e o quão segura estava?

Gina levantou a mão para bater à porta, mas deteve-se. Pansy e Millicent eram provavelmente cúmplices de Draco. Devia ser por isso que elas a estavam encorajando. Com o punho ao ar, ela lembrou-se de como Draco Malfoy era miserável, que a queria levar pra cama. Ela não seria a última de suas conquistas e dessa vez ela o deixaria em dúvida sobre quem estava no comando daquele relacionamento. Gina pegou a argola que estava presa à porta e deu três grandes batidas.

A porta abriu-se revelando uma sala extremamente masculina e um Draco molhado e sem camisa. A respiração de Gina ficou presa na garganta, porque ela nunca vira a sala dos garotos monitores da Sonserina. Desviando seus olhos do peitoral musculoso que implorava para ser agarrado e reparou na decoração do cômodo.

Era bem grande para apenas uma pessoa, bastante confortável e onde ele provavelmente ele devia estar tomando banho. — o que significava que seu peito estava pingando água, além de outras regiões que ela havia sonhado estar explorando… Sacudiu da cabeça aqueles pensamentos e analisou o espaço ao redor, que incluía cadeiras de couro negro próximas a uma grande lareira, uma pequena mesa de mogno. Uma cama recoberta com uma colcha de veludo verde e o cômodo cheirava a madeira, assim como ele.

— Gina, entre! — Draco pegou sua mão para puxá-la para dentro, causando pequenos arrepios onde os dedos dele encontraram a pela dela.

— Er, Bem, eu vim até aqui para te agradecer o presente. — Gina murmurou e fracamente segurou a bola de vidro mostrando a ele.

Draco olhou extasiado consigo mesmo para sua própria esperteza.

— Então você gostou?

— É claro, é lindo. — Ela admitiu, olhando descaradamente para o peito nu dele.

Draco delicadamente tomou-lhe o presente e acomodou-o na mesa. Ainda segurando sua outra mão contra o morno, tentador e masculino peitoral exposto. Ela fechou os olhos não confiando em si mesma quanto se conter de querer aqueles mamilos rosados. Ela deveria ser uma pervertida por estar assim.

— Estamos de bem, então? — Draco indagou enquanto deslizava uma mão de sua cintura até o rosto dela.

Gina espiou pelas frestas de seus olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava insegura quanto ao comportamento de seu corpo que parecia ter vontade própria e assentiu.

A face dele desceu vagarosamente, ele obviamente encarando os lábios dela e Gina sabia que seria assim. Ele sabia que ele iria beijá-la de verdade dessa vez, e não se importava de permiti-lo tal ato. Ele parecia tão cheio de cuidados, sentiu-se muito bem; um beijo seria maravilhoso. Um beijo não a seduziria, seria apenas um pouco de prazer em meio a tanta loucura. Ela nem sequer se lembrava da última vez que havia sido beijada por um rapaz e Draco era o rapaz mais beijável que seus olhos pervertidos jamais viram. Um beijo não significava nada, era apenas um beijo.

* * *

Nota da tradutora: Estou com as orelhas um tanto vermelhas dos puxões que levei da Anna, mas espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Em nome do grupo eu agradeço a todos os que estão acompanhando.

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Podem cantar aleluia, porque o cap finalmente saiu! XD!

E queremos reviews, pois as reviews nos ajudam a saber se a fic está sendo bem aceita por vocês. E quem sempre diz que não deixa review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Helena Black **(vc disse que iria mandar o email e não mandou!)**, miaka, Rebeca Maria**, **Helena Malfoy, Arwen Mione, DannyWMalfoy, Anita Joice Benice **(agora esta correto, não? Desculpe! XD!), **Allie Fowl, Baby Potter, Milla Malfoy**.

**OBS: Estamos em busca de novos tradutores! Espanhol e Inglês! Mas tem que estar disposto a trabalhar!**

**Interessado mandar um email para: os tradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)Br.**

Os Tradutores


	7. Capítulo 06

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Videly

**Betagem:**Anna Malfoy

* * *

Disclaimer: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. "I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo feito e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional. 

Nota da tradutora: essa fic tem alguns termos chulos, que eu de maneira alguma iria 'aliviar'. Portanto, esteja avisado(a) que em alguns trechos alguém poderá achar que tais termos podem vir a se tornar agressivos. Peço, pois que tenham a mente aberta, ok?

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

**Diablo**

Draco sabia que o presente que comprara pra Gina e sua ausência no café da manhã a atrairia. Ele não havia planejado tê-la ali, em seu quarto, sozinhos, mas quando a oportunidade bate na porta...

Ela não podia desviar os olhos de seu bem definido torso, outra garota presa pelo magnetismo Malfoy. Ele usou sua distração a seu favor, é claro, e a envolveu em seus braços, abraçando-a a parte superior nua de seu corpo. Ele pensou detectar um pouco de nervosismo nela, então perguntou para se certificar de que estava tudo bem entre eles. Ela assentiu com os olhos semi-abertos envoltos em desejo.

Draco tinha que admitir que ela ficava extremamente sexy mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo-o ter vontade de pegar com seus próprios lábios e começou a agir por instinto. Afinal, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer. Se aproximando, murmurou. "Fico feliz que esteja aqui."

Ela assentiu de novo e sussurrou. "Millicent me ajudou a te encontrar", se aproximando também.

"Aposto que sim", ele respondeu, levemente roçando seus lábios nos dela, quando o corpo da garota ficou tenso, _provavelmente mais por nervosismo_, pensou ele.

Antes que soubesse o que aconteceu, ele estava deitado na cama com Gina Weasley sentada em sua cintura, suas mãos correndo por seu peito nu. Tremeu com os arranhões - ficaria com marcas, sem dúvidas - mas não pode deixar de se excitar com a gata selvagem que de repente a coisinha tímida se tornou. Merlin, ela estava puxando o seu cinto?

"Draco, você gosta de brincar?"

Ele estava tendo problemas em pensar direito com ela mexendo em sua cintura. "Ahh... sim?"

"Você prefere diretor ou diretora?"

Gatinha selvagem, sem dúvidas. Ele não se importaria em ter uma gatinha dominadora. Além do mais, ele achou que se escolhesse diretor, talvez pudesse acabar por assutá-la.

"Diretora?", ele engoliu em seco quando seu cinto foi arrancado e arremessado através do quarto.

"Mmmm... Bom", ela disse em um tom baixo, sedutor de voz, que o deixou ainda mais excitado, e os dedos dela puxaram o zipper de sua calça. "A Diretora Minerva quer sair pra brincar?"

"O que?"

"Eu perguntei se a Diretora Minerva quer sair pra brincar", ela repetiu divertida.

"O que-quem?", Draco gaguejou, tentando ignorar as indesejadas imagens mentais da Diretora da Grifinória.

Ela apontou entre as pernas dele. "Saia, saia... Venha pra fora, Madam Minnie. Pequeno? Grande? Pequeno? Grande? Nós não vamos saber até ver...", ela chamou enquanto fazia sua demonstração de pequeno e grande com os dedos.

Draco ficou em pé em um pulo, derrubando-a na cama, e andou pelo quarto, se sentindo acuado. "Não, você não está nomeando meu...?"

Ela estava de joelhos, mordendo o lábio novamente com um olhar maléfico nos olhos. "Ah sim, eu estou", ela sorriu e piscou. "Vamos lá, deixe-me ver Madam Minnie."

"Você não pode nomear meu... meu membro desse jeito, ainda mais com o nome da Prof. McGonagal!", ele berrou. "E se não fosse sufuciente, chamá-lo de Minnie é simplesmente... simplesmente errado!"

Ela se sentou novamente e fez beicinho, "Você não gosta do meu apelido?"

"Se você vai nomear meu-", ele apontou suas partes baixas com a mão, "então tem que ser algo hyper-masculino e honrável como Sizzlizing Salazar, ou Sr. Fantástico, ou- ou Diablo, o Conquistador"

"Mmm... Eu gosto desse", ela disse, se ajoelhando de novo e tentando puxá-lo pra ela. Enquanto ele cambaleou pra trás, literalmente.

Ele olhou desconfiado. "O que?".

"Esse nome".

"Qual deles? Sizzlizing Salazar?".

"Não, o outro, bobinho".

"Sr. Fantástico?".

"Nãããão... o outro", disse miando.

"Diablo, o Conquistador?".

Ela assentiu e deu um sorriso animal. "Diablo, o Conquistador quer sair e brincar?", ela disse num tom que ele acreditou ser voz de bebê.

Draco se afastou e arrumou suas roupas. "Não, ele não quer. Dado o momento de intensa humilhação, Diablo se tornou incapacitado."

O sorriso desapareceu, fazendo seu rosto parecer alarmantemente em falta do sorriso atrevido que certamente estava lá antes. "Oh. Entendo. Diablo, o Conquistador é pequeno."

"Sim, ele- er... não, eu digo, Diablo não é pequeno, isso eu posso te assegurar. Apenas no momento, Diablo não está sentindo em pé pra nada."

"Tudo bem, Draco, Eu entendo", ela disse com um olhar que o fazia ter certeza de que não acreditara em nada enquanto saia da cama. "Melhor eu ir andando".

Ela rapidamente se retirou, antes que ele pudesse ter tempo de dizer qualquer coisa para impedi-la. Ela tinha que entender, não tinha? E quem podia imaginar que Gina se importava com tamanho? Não que ele precisasse se importar com alguma coisa nesse departamento. Malfoys eram bem dotados em todas as áreas, não apenas nas finanças.

Seus olhos correram pelo quarto enquanto ele ponderava sobre o que acabara de acontecer quando viu o objeto que ele dara a ela sobre a mesa. Ele deu uma leve risada quando pensou sobre o real significado atrás do presente, por que não era exatamente o que ele quis dizer, especialmente o recado. Ele podia aguentar se ela ficasse um pouco brava, por que se importaria?

Sem pensar muito nisso, ele pegou a miniatura de Via Lactea e correu porta a fora para entregá-la. Encontrar uma forma de amaciar mais um mal entendido, se é que existia algum jeito. Ele atravessou a Entrada do Salão Comunal até o corredor, e viu uma cabeça vermelha. Sem notar a exuberância em seu caminhar, chamou por seu nome, e não havia desespero em sua voz.

Gina paralisou, e muito devagar, se virou. Tinha um olhar de descrença antes de sorrir. "Sim, Draco?".

"Seu presente, você esqueceu." ele disse sem ar, por causa da corrida, claro, definitivamente não pelos seus nervos, por que ele não estava nervoso. Ele lhe estendeu a caixa, ela pegou calmamente, quase cautelosa. Parecia estar tentando não tocá-lo. Ela era realmente tão confusa?

"Certo. Meu presente. Que tolice a minha", disse tão quietamente que ele quase não a ouviu.

"Quer tomar um chá comigo mais tarde?", ele perguntou se saber direito o que estava fazendo, mas agindo por puro instinto. "No meu quarto, onde podemos ficar sozinhos e eu posso me desculpar".

Ela manteve seus olhos com os dele, fazendo-o se sentir perdido nas profundezas daquele olhar. Ela tremeu um pouco, e seus se arregalaram, ansiedade? Um pequeno vermelho chamou sua atenção e ele viu sua lingua molhar seus lábios. Ela estava ansiosa, em um bom sentido. Ela estava atraída por ele. Ele havia feito isso, e ela voltaria por mais, mais tarde naquele dia. Deu um sorriso travesso, sabendo que era demais para a gatinha selvagem resistir a ele.

**xxxxxx**

Gina podia ouvir sua própria respiração, profunda e pesada, quando desabava no chão. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que escapara por um triz. Maldito Draco Malfoy por ser tão irresistível. Ela quase o beijou, e teria beijado se ele não a tivesse lembrado de sua aposta. Inconsciente, é claro. Ao menos estava conformada por ter conseguido murchar o ego dele, junto com outras coisas, com sua performance 'desmasculinizadora'. Deu uma risada de escárnio ao se lembrar de _Madam Minnie _e a cara dele ao perceber do que ela se referia.

Notando que ela ainda estava no Salão Comunal da casa dele, se ergueu da parede com ar de confiança por seu plano de extraditar Draco Malfoy, sexy ou não, de sua vida, havia sido um sucesso. Ela havia acabado de sair das Masmorras da Sonserina quando ele chamou por seu nome, parecendo um pouco desesperado. Seus pés se congelaram ao som da voz dele, e ficou chocada com a audácia de seu estômago de dar um pulo. Maldito corpo traidor.

Gina se virou pra olha-lo, não acreditando realmente que ele tivesse vindo atrás dela, mas se perguntando se ele iria enfeitiça-la, ou arrastá-la de volta pra cama. Não quis pensar em quais das alternativas preferiria. Apenas sorriu. Ele começou a se apressar, muito similar a Colin Creevey, e devolveu o presente que ela havia deixado em seu quarto. Então ele a implorou, bem, sua voz estava certamente implorando, pra voltar mais tarde para um chá como desculpas.

Desculpa? O que raios ele estava planejando? Deuses lá de cima, mas Draco Malfoy era persistente. Ficou surpresa com sua resolução e resolveu olha-lo nos olhos para entender o que se passava naquela mente. Mas não achava que fosse encontrar lá alguma coisa que resolvesse sua confusão. Ela estava certa. Não era o que ela via, mas o que ela sentiu e a deu calafrios, deixando-a totalmente perdida. Aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos cinzas, mercúrio, tocavam sua alma. Como ele fazia isso? Como ela podia escapar quando ele fazia isso?

Ela estava tentando pensar, por que quando ele fazia essa coisa que a invadiam tão fundo com aqueles olhos, todos os pensamentos saiam pela janela. Ela ainda o estava observando quando o canto da boca dele se ergueu e ele deu um sorriso travesso. A criatura sabia o efeito que tinha nela, e usaria isso a seu favor. Quando ele se portava tão cheio de si mesmo, tão convencido- metido, ela tinha vontade de estapear aquele sorriso pra fora do belo rosto. Ele devia enganar com aquela coisa, excelente ator, certamente. Cheia de elaborar planos para fazê-lo perder, ela decidiu por mais onze dias e fazer cada um deles um puro inferno. Ele merecia por prendê-la a aqueles sensuais e convidativos olhos.

"Chá? Claro, Fofuchinho. Estarei aqui ás três", disse se virando e jogando o cabelo pra trás, se assegurando de balançar os quadris a cada passo.

Gina passou a maior parte do dia enlistando ajuda de vários amigos, sem dizer pra que era a ajuda deles exatamente. Ás três horas, ela estava na entrada da Sonserina, segurando uma enorme caixa. Rolando os olhos, resmungou 'Sexys Sonserinos...'. A pedra da parede se abriu, e ela entrou no Salão Comunal, caminhando rápido até o quarto de Draco. Estava levemente aberto, permitindo-a ver o sombra da luz de uma vela - velas aromáticas, sem dúvidas, como se ela pudesse ser tão pura. A música suave atravessou o quarto e ela tentou manter a promessa na cabeça. Ela bateu na porta, abrindo-a mais um pouco, e entrou.

Draco definitivamente preparou tudo. Ótimo, assim ela podia se lembrar das intenções dele. "A porta está aberta, Gina. Pode entrar enquanto eu termino o chá."

Ele tinha as costas viradas pra porta e estava apoiado sobre a mesa. Dando ampla visão de sua b- err... bandeja de chá. Ela sabia reconhecer uma oportunidade quando via uma, que não deveria incluir encher as mãos de grandes gluteos, e começou a redecorar seu quarto muito masculino. Ela tirou um chale tricotado cor de rosa que sua mãe havia feito de dentro da bolsa, e dobrou ao pé da cama, se assegurando de que o roxo e as florzinhas ficassem pra cima. Em seguida, tirou um porta retrato de Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina do último verão e colocou sobre seu criado mudo. Adicionou um Dragão de pelúcia e o unicórnio branco em sua cama junto com um travesseiro de coração. Perfeito.

"Você quer uma colher ou duas, ou um pouco de leite?", Draco perguntou enquanto fazia o chá, suas costas ainda viradas.

"Duas colheres e eu adoraria leite, por favor", ela respondeu enquanto recuperava a caixa de sua cama e começava a adicionar toques femininos a lareira. Um amável ornamento de folhas secas sobre o manto que provindeciou um amarelo sol muito necessitado ao quarto. Colocou mais fotos 'Weasleys', e graças a Colin, ela conseguiu várias de Harry e Hermione também. Colocou vários cachecois psicodélicos de Parvarti em cima de uns ganchos de gargulas feiosos. Colocou uma pequena, parcialmente viva planta no chão e se encaminhou ao banheiro.

"Volto em um minuto, Drakie-pooh", ela cantarolou, levando a caixa consigo.

"Você prefere bolo ou muffin?"

"Eu gosto de bolo, obrigada", disse em uma voz cantante antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Uma vez dentro, colocou um tapete florido no chão, e algumas toalhas de mão que combinavam, com laços cor-de-rosa - graças a Lilá - na prateleira do lado da pia. Abriu o armário de primeiros-socorros, empurrou o gel, barbeador, colonia e pente, e começou a encher o armário com doações do banheiro do dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Um por um os organizou, Yeasteaway (supositório para infecção vaginal) no lado direito, Crampsbegone (ajuda a se livrar de seus sintomas e seguir com sua vida, forte para cólicas menstruais, alivia cansaço e até mesmo dores nos seios) a esquerda, Menstrual Confort Cream (naturalmente proporciona conforto em períodos menstruais, ajuda a promover escorrimento sanguíneo uterino, e relaxamento muscular uterino) no meio, definitivamente.

A altura dos olhos, colocou WitchesTampax, Super Plus (12-15 gramas absorvente, pra colocar nos dias de fluxo maior), Witches Deodorant Spray (ajuda a parar odores vaginais antes que comecem), e Vaginal Itch Cream (coceiras externas femininas dolorosas e ardentes podem ser causadas por vazamento de urina). Claro que ainda haviam a ducha e alguns papéis higiênicos para colocar, e um pote de remédio para dor de cabeça para ser esvaziado. Ela terminou seu trabalho com um esfrego de mãos e sussurrou pra si mesma, "Hora de começar o show."

**xxxxxxx**

Draco Malfoy estava entrando na história por fazer chá. Normalmente elfos domésticos faziam seu chá da tarde, mas graças a sangue-ruim Granger e o tonto do Diretor, os elfos estavam com a tarde de folga. Se Draco soubesse disso quando convidou Gina, ele a teria feito trazer o chá. Assim, ele tinha que fazer o trabalho manual, se rebaixando a posições de não apenas fazer, mas também servir. Haviam pouquíssimas coisas na vida que capturavam toda sua atenção e devoção como esse jogo de sedução. Talvez fosse a intriga de quem era ela, esse enigma do clã Weasley. Ela conquistou seu interesse - era muito mais do que uma ruivinha com sardas, e qualquer coisa menos comum.

Enquanto ele se virava pra fazer o chá, ela estava rodando por seu quarto, fazendo Merlin sabe o que. Se sentiu um pouco aliviado quando ela foi pro banheiro, já que sua última tentativa obviamente não havia dado certo. Ele sabia que o chá não deveria ser água com folhinhas sobre a superfície. Seus olhos passearam pelo quarto, até pousarem sobre uma planta na lareira. Não sabendo de onde aquilo veio, e sinceramente não dando a mínima, ele esvaziou ambas caneas na folhagem, derrubando o líquido com folhinhas na terra. Voltou para o trabalho com o chá, vagamente notando um flash amarelo a sua esquerda.

"Não sabe fazer chá, Fofuchinho?", Gina disse em seu pescoço, sua respiração quente fazendo os fios de cabelo na sua pele se arrepiarem.

Ela não havia dito brincando, mas havia evidente diversão em sua voz. Draco quase se sentiu sem graça pela verdade na sentença, mas Malfoys jamais ficavam sem graça. Não era como se ele se importasse com o que os outros pensavam dele, especialmente com Weasleys respirando em seu pescoço deixando-o excitado.

"É pra isso que servem Elfos Domésticos, e como eu não sou um elfo, eu não estou muito habituado com esse tipo de coisa", disse, sabendo que sua voz levemente rouca denunciava a sensação quente em seu corpo.

"Deixe-me fazer isso", agora era uma boa virada nos acontecimentos. Evidentemente, tudo que seria necessário era um pouco de diversão particular e ela faria o trabalho. Muito gentil, sem dúvidas, ele poderia-

"Ouch", ele gritou com a repentina dor nas costas. Ela não fez isso, fez?

"Não seja um fracote, Drakey-pooh; foi só um beliscão amoroso. Agora, se me der licença, eu te mostro como se faz um chá", ordenava enquanto abria o pote de chá. "Parece certo, só precisa ser servido. Onde está o seu coador de chá?"

"Meu o que?".

"Sabe, o coador. Se coloca na borda da xícara e segura as folhas de chá. Onde está o seu?"

Draco assentiu; "Acho que eu me esqueci dele".

"Você não coa seu próprio chá?", Gina perguntou com uma adorável sombrancelha erguida.

"Bem, com elfos domésticos, o chá só aparece e enche de novo quando eu esvazio a xícara", ele disse, talvez um pouco defensivo demais. Honestamente, ela achava que todo mundo vivia feito pobretões? "De qualquer forma, é tudo culpa da Granger. Ela e a idéia idiota dela de impedir os elfos domésticos de fazer o trabalho deles".

"Ow, F.A.L.E. É, é um saco. Só o Fred e o Jorge conseguiram arranjar um jeito de escapar disso", ela riu. "Mas não tem importância, nós podemos tirar com uma colher", ela colocou o líquido âmbar das duas xícaras, com a colher tirou algumas folhas e lhe entregou uma.

Draco adicionou cinco cubos de açucar e começou a beber enquanto se sentava na cadeira oposta e dela. Ela sorriu, e a mente dele voou para o plano de sedução que ele planejara pra mais tarde. Ele precisava controlar seu tempo, esperar o momento certo, e então atirar. Sim, tudo na hora certa, decidiu enquanto erguia a xícara aos lábios.

Enquanto bebia, notou o amarelo que antes só havia visto de relance. Flores. Flores mortas. Uma fila de flores mortas decorando seu manto. Em nome de Salazar, o que é que um monte de flores mortas estavam fazendo aqui? Seus olhos percorreram mais pelo manto, e ele viu dúzias de fotos de pessoas acenando pra ele. Espere. Pessoas? Não pessoas. Weasleys! Acenando pra ele!

Ele começou a tossir e então cuspiu, chá quente caindo sobre sua xícara, mãos e roupas. "Merda, isso queima!", exclamou entre tosses, então implorando por um ar enquanto o chá invadia seus canais respiratórios.

Gina correu até ele, colocando sua xícara sobre a mesa, e bateu em suas costas. Ele se abraçou contra a mesa, tentando se recuperar dos socos. Ela era bem fortinha pra uma coisinha tão pequena. Ela continuou com seu ataque e então perguntou "Você tá bem?".

Ele estaria se ela parasse com aquilo. Ele assente a cabeça, ainda lutando contra vontade de tossir. Ele acentou com a mão parar esperar um momento, e se retirou para pegar uma toalha e secar suas mãos e roupas.

Atravessando a porta, Draco foi recebido por um cor-de-rosa ofuscante. Limpando a garganta para eliminar resquicios de tosse, ele pegou uma tolaha de mão e limpou a blusa e as mãos. Evidentemente, Gina havia ficado a vontade e adicionado alguns toques femininos. Ele podia suportar o rosa, mas o santuário de Weasleys... Era apenas uma pequena redecoração, nada permanente. Ele podia fazer isso. Se livrou da blusa molhada de chá, e substituiu a toalha.

Quando voltou a companhia dela, seus olhos passearam pela área, notando todas as mudanças que ela fez. "Vejo que você trouxe várias coisas", ele disse forçando uma voz normal e apontando cada item enquanto os nomeava. "Flores, bichinhos, travesseiros e uma planta."

"Ah sim!", ela concordou de sua cama, batendo com a mão o espaço vazio ao lado dela. Ela estava deitada em sua cama! Isso foi repentino, mas afinal de contas, quem poderia resistir aos charmes de um Malfoy, e ela estava falando, o que queria dizer que ele deveria estar ouvindo. "Esta é uma amável planta bebê que você deverá tomar conta! Frágil e novo, necessitado de muito amor e carinho, igual a nossa relação!", isso queria dizer que ele ia gostar de chá?

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo da garota, e ele teria se deliciado com as longas pernas cobertas de pintas, se não houvesse avistado um horrendo cobertor ao pé de sua cama. Ele paralisou, seu pé cimentado ao chão mesmo com ela ainda batendo o espaço ao seu lado convidando-o. Ele apontou a coisa ao pé dela. "E aquilo...?", sua voz rachou.

"É adorável, não é? Minha mãe fez pra mim quando vim pra Hogwarts pela primeira vez. É tricotado, mas o centro de cada flor tem um pedaço de roupa velha de cada pessoa. Eu tenho uma parte especial de cada irmão, da minha mãe e do meu pai, e agora eu estou divindo com você", ela cantou, parando de bater o lugar em seu chale.

"Certo", Draco se sentou na cadeira onde ela estava momentos antes. Havia algo de muito estranho naquele cobertor, feito pela Mamãe Weasel, contendo um pouquinho de cada um da ninhada que ela teve.

Gina estava deitada com uma pose sedutora, convidando-o a companha-la novamente. Ele indicou a cadeira frente a ele. "E o chá?".

"O chá vai ficar amargo, e certamente há alguma coisa mais detectável pra colocar geléia do que um muffin, Fofuchinho", ela ergueu o pote de geléia e colocou um dedo nele.

Ela estava tentando seduzí-lo, e - ela gemeu? Quando ela começou a lamber o dedo de geléia, fazendo-o pensar em lugares que ele gostaria de ter geléia melecada enquanto ela lambia, ele esqueceu da decoração patética.

Ele pulou de seu assento e praticamente tropeçou nas cadeiras, por que se moveram. Malfoys não se preocupavam demais e nem ficavam paranóicos. Ele alcançou a cama bem em tempo de envolver o pulso dela e lamber os dedos lambuzados de geléia, removendo os últimos resquícios.

Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios e ele mal pode ouvir quando ela sussurrou, "Eu amo seu peito". Ela puxou a mão de volta, fazendo-o se aproximar mais e cuidadosamente subir na cama.

Não haviam dúvidas em sua mente agora; Diablo estava pronto pra brincar independente daquela dúzia de Weasleys observando. Ela era linda, com mechas ruivas-douradas que lhe lembravam por do sol, e olhos champanhe, que o faziam sentir inebriado, afogado em suas profundezas. Ele queria saborear aqueles lábios vermelhos.

Ele passou seus lábios pelos dela, então puxou o inferior com seus dentes. Ela suspirou suavemente, então começou a traçar beijos por seu pescoço. Ele virou a cabeça para dar mais acesso, pensando em formas de recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo.

Draco não se lembrava de ter fechado os olhos, mas quando a boca dela tocou o lóbulo de sua orelha, eles abriram repentinamente num acesso de prazer, focando em Harry Potter e seus fiéis guardiões - que estavam fazendo caretas encima do criado-mudo.

"Que porra?", ele berrou

Gina congelou e parou de atacar sua orelha. "Olha a boca, Drakey-pooh. O que aconteceu? Você já ejaculou?"

Ejacular? Quem disse isso, a mãe dela? Com um grunhido, rolou na cama e lançou os braços sobre os olhos, simultaneamente derrubando a foto dos Grifinórios cabeça pra baixo. "Não, Gina. Não é esse o problema. O problema é ter Harry Potter mostrando a maldita lingua pra mim quando eu estou tentando _ficar_ com você!"

Ele se moveu pra olhá-la. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e o encarou de volta. "Você não vai se comportar assim, vai, Draco?", ela disse em tom ácido.

"Assim como?".

"Imaturo e ciumento".

"Eu não sou ciumento, nem imaturo, mas você tem que admitir, é pedir um pouquinho demais". Ele estava tentando o máximo possível ser gentil, mas ela estava passando dos limites...

"Oh, agora você me deu uma dor de cabeça", ela se jogou de costas, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão. "Honestamente, não é como se eu quisesse fazer coisas na frente deles também, mas é só uma foto."

"Eu só quero colocar isso longe pra não precisar ficar olhando pra eles. Tá tudo bem?"

"Ótimo. Faça o que quiser. Agora minha cabeça está doendo e eu realmente não tô nem ligando", ela resmungou virando-se de costas.

"Eu tenho uma poção pra dor de cabeça. Ajudaria?"

Ela se manteve em silêncio, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Draco se forçou pra fora da cama, se perguntando por que que tudo com Gina tinha que ser tão complicado. Agarrando a foto, ele a pegou e foi para o banheiro para pegar a poção em seu armário de medicamentos, notando que com Gina, as coisas começam bem, mas sempre terminam ruins. Jogou a foto na lata de lixo e abriu o armário. O destino estava contra ele, negando-lhe essa simples conquista, quando ele abria a mão de todas as outras? A poção para dor de cabeça deve estar...

Seus olhos leram caixas de várias coisas que ele nunca vira antes. Yeast Infection Vaginal, EWWW; ajuda a promover escorrimento sanguíneo uterio, UGGG; odores vaginais , coceira externa feminina, vazamento, não, não, não, "Não, NÃO, NÃO!", ele berrou alto.

Redecorar é uma coisa, mas isso... isso é... errado. Seu armário de medicamentos estava cheio de coisinhas de mulher, especialmente coisinhas para a área vaginal de uma mulher. Quanto ele pode aguentar? _Ele_ precisava de uma poção pra dor de cabeça agora. Achou o pote, mas estava vazio. Porcaria.

Pomfrey, ela tem poção pra dor de cabeça.

"Gina?", ele disse da porta, "Eu estou saindo, mas vou te levar pra ala hospitalar"

"A ala hospitalar?"

Draco agarrou uma camisa e a colocou rapidamente. "Sim, nós vamos nos livrar logo dessa dor de cabeça e voltar para atividades mais interessantes. Vamos."

Ele os guiou pelas escadas até a enfermaria, não exatamente considerando o fim do dia. A noite era uma criança. Quando chegaram, Madam Pomfrey arrastou Gina para trás das cortinas, e começou a falar em sussurros. Draco esperou, esperou e esperou. Por que estava demorando tanto? Quanto tempo levava pra se livrar de uma dor de cabeça? Finalmente, Gina aparece de trás das cortinas, corando a cor de seus cabelos.

"Ela quer ver você", disse numa voz rouca, apontando sobre o ombro com o dedo.

"Eu? Pra que?", Draco berrou, sua paciência ao limite.

"Mr Malfoy, eu esperava algo melhor do Monitor-chefe."

Draco estremeceu enquanto a seguia para atrás das cortinas. Ela o olhou suspeito, seus lábios formando uma fina linha.

"Você sabe, Mr. Malfoy, que se envolver sexualmente com uma pessoa significa correr muitos riscos. Nenhum método contraceptivo é sem falhas. Noventa por cento dos adolescentes que embarcam no mundo do sexo sem controle de nascimento engravida no primeiro ano, e aqueles que usam contraceptivos mas não usam frequentemente, ou corretamente", Pomfrey discursou.

Merda. Deve ter sido isso que prendeu Gina por tanto tempo. Pomfrey, a morcega velha, decidiu ter a 'conversa sobre sexo', graças as aparências, sem dúvidas.

"Uma a cada dez garotas engravida por ano, o que é um número assustador se você parar pra pensar nisso, Sr. Malfoy."

Não havia nada a fazer além de um assentimento e um sorriso, deixe-a pensar que ele precisa da informação.

"Todo ano, um a cada quatro adolescentes sexualmente ativos transmitem uma doença sexualmente transmissivel".

A esse ponto, ele não precisava de sua informação. Se ela continuasse com isso, ele acabaria um velho encalhado e virgem feito ela.

"Essa poção irá te proteger, tanto de doenças quanto gravidez indesejada, mas apenas se você seguir as recomendações marcadas direitinho. Fui clara?"

Draco assentiu, e foi liberado depois de uma última afirmação que seria um adulto responsável se resolvesse praticar atividades de um adulto.

Os olhos de Gina piscavam. Ela agarrou ele pela mão, e os arrancou da clínica. Uma vez fora do corredor, ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

Draco riu apesar de si mesmo; alguma coisa nas risadas dela era contagioso. "Aquele morceja velha conversou com você sobre sexo?"

Gina assentiu, erguendo seu próprio tubo com poção roxa. "Não só isso, mas ela também falou sobre amor e a primeira vez dela. Ela te contou isso?"

"Não", Draco respondeu enquanto voltavam para a Casa da Grifinória.

"E você nem imagina com quem foi."

"Quem?"

"Dumbledore, eu juro", ela sorriu quando ele entrelaçou suas mãos.

Ele estremeceu. "Ugh. A Morcega Velha... E o Velho Caduco- oh, imagens mentais bizarras!"

"Eu sei! E então ela continuou e continuou, com as chances disso e daquilo acontecerem", Gina revirou os olhos.

Eles continuaram rindo e conversando o caminho inteiro de volta a Grifinória. Chegando ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda, Draco puxou-a pra perto, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Talvez não fosse sempre complicado com Gina, e talvez não fosse sempre acabar sempre mal.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Podem cantar aleluia, porque o cap finalmente saiu! XD! Depois de TRÊS meses saiu!

E queremos reviews, pois as reviews nos ajudam a saber se a fic está sendo bem aceita por vocês. E quem sempre diz que não deixa review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics.**

Nossos Agradecimentos à: **Anita Joyce Belice, Miaka, Helena Black, Dan224, Mila Malfoy, Cristina Melx, Arwen Mione, Sett, Ferfa, Nathalia, Thaty Shinoda, CarolineMalfoy, Bruna W. Potter, Helena Malfoy, Bianca W. e Izabella Vielo (**já foi mandado a vc um email do nosso grupo!).

Os Tradutores


	8. Capítulo 07

**Autor: **Gianfar

**Nome****Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Eowin Symbelmine

**Betagem:** Amy Lupin

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Sexy Thing**

**oOo**

Mais uma vez, Gina viu-se perdida naqueles olhos tempestuosos, querendo estar perdida nos braços dele. Ela teve que se perguntar se ele havia, de alguma forma, derramado poção do amor na bebida dela - ou talvez fosse a geléia! Claro, ela sabia que ele não tinha feito isso, e que seu coração traidor estava fazendo-a sentir coisas que ela não queria sentir pelo maldito e sexy Draco Malfoy.

Ter os braços dele em torno de sua cintura, com aqueles olhos enviando ondas de arrepios através de cada pedaço do seu corpo, fazia ela querer agarrá-lo. Ela quase fizera isso mais cedo, se não fosse pelos "lembretes", que ela estrategicamente espalhara pelo local, a fim de subjugá-los. Mas agora, quando ela esquecera o jogo por um momento, ela estava aproveitando a companhia dele, e podia facilmente deixar-se levar. Até mesmo ser seduzida.

Uma onda de pânico correu através do seu já acelerado coração. Sem ter conhecimento, Draco Malfoy poderia destruí-la se ela deixasse ele entrar em seu coração. Não havia jeito de deixá-lo chegar tão perto assim novamente; ela não podia permitir-se esquecer o desespero que ela já sentira por causa dele uma vez. Com um rápido apertão na bochecha dele, ela saiu do abraço.

"Está tarde, e Ron ficará preocupado se eu perder o jantar" ela revelou, parecendo confusa até para seus próprios ouvidos. Gina murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda, e atravessou o buraco do retrato antes que ele pudesse responder. Censurando-se por ser pega tão fácil, ela correu até seu quarto. Seu cérebro precisava ficar no controle, se pelo menos seu coração escutasse. Ela o obrigaria a escutar. Era só uma questão de lógica, e de convencer seu coração de que Draco Malfoy não era alguém por quem ela podia se apaixonar.

Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena auto-abastecida, ela jogou-se atravessada na cama e começou a fazer uma lista das qualidades que ela queria em um garoto, assim seu coração poderia entender.

Aquele Por Quem Eu me Apaixonar Deve:

1. Me respeitar

2. Me amar

3. Ser inteligente

4. Me fazer rir

5. Estar pronto de todo o coração a aceitar-me acima de tudo

6. Amar Quadribol

7. Fazer eu me sentir linda

8. Fazer eu me sentir bem comigo mesma

9. Ser honesto

10. Fazer meu coração acelerar

11. Ter olhos incríveis, só pra mim

12. Um bom corpo é um bônus, mas não é necessário

_(**N/T**: não é o tipo que toda garota quer? XD)_

Isso era suficiente por enquanto, e ela sempre poderia acrescentar algo mais tarde. Olhando para a lista, ela pode ver que Draco não estava qualificado. Pelo que ela podia contar, ele só se encaixava em 03, 04, 06, 10, 11 e 12. Cinqüenta por cento não era bom o bastante. E se ela fosse honesta, admitiria que os últimos três itens só estavam lá porque Draco definitivamente se encaixava em cada um deles. Seu coração tinha que aprender com seu cérebro e nunca entregar-se até que todos os doze itens estivessem em ordem.

Ela ponderou, adicionando "Aceitar minha família", mas eles nem mesmo aceitavam uns aos outros sempre, então ela poderia entender se um garoto não aceitasse todos os seus irmãos. Isso trouxe um flash de memória a sua mente, a lembrança da cara de Draco quando ele viu todas as fotos da família dela, o que a fez dar um sorriso amarelo. Foram seus irmãos mais velhos, ou o assustador número de Weasleys, ou talvez a sua afamada fertilidade, que acabou por assustá-lo quando ele pensava em transar com ela, dando a ele aquele adorável olhar apavorado?

Isso deu a ela uma idéia brilhante. Colocando a lista debaixo de seu travesseiro, para o caso de ela ter alguma idéia durante a noite, Gina pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Cara Sra. Malfoy,_

_Deixe eu me apresentar. Sou Ginevra Weasley, caçula de Molly e Arthur Weasley. Atualmente eu estou freqüentando Hogwarts com seu filho, Draco. Recentemente, Draco e eu temos nos visto com freqüência. Ele tem um lugar especial no meu coração._

Ela hesitou um momento. Não era exatamente uma mentira. Especial queria dizer diferente dos outros. Ela não queria aborrecer a Sra. Malfoy, e também não queria desviá-la do assunto, tampouco. Ela iria apenas agir como se a carta fosse para a sua própria mãe, que teria adorado receber uma carta de uma namorada, elogiando e elogiando seu adorado filho.

_Draco é realmente um cavalheiro e particularmente inteligente. Ele tem me tratado como se eu fosse da realeza, sem pedir nada em troca. É maravilhoso que uma pessoa tão extraordinária quanto Draco possa ocupar-se de mim, e ele o faz. _

_Infelizmente, estou um ano atrás de Draco. Eu temo que, quando ele deixar Hogwarts, eu fique de coração partido. Eu gostaria de lhe dar um presente para que ele se lembre de mim, um presente com algo dele e algo meu, algo que traga uma promessa para o futuro - um álbum de fotos._

_A senhora poderia me ajudar? Eu preciso de fotos de Draco, quando bebê e quando criança, mas elas serão devolvidas à senhora. Eu acho que ele realmente adorará o presente. Eu realmente apreciaria a sua ajuda._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

Perfeito. Ela enviaria a coruja na primeira hora da manhã.

Ela escreveu mais alguns bilhetes antes de dobrá-los e então arrumar sua cama. Todos eles seriam enviados no dia seguinte. Não interessava o quanto Draco fazia ela se arrepiar, ele desejaria nunca ter mexido com uma Weasley. Sorrindo, ela foi para a cama, apenas para ter seu coração dominando seus sonhos com visões de olhos prateados, um torso musculoso e lábios macios fazendo safadezas em todos os lugares imagináveis.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou de repente, seus olhos abrindo sonolentamente. Tudo que ela pode pensar foi: que noite! Deusa que está no céu, aqueles sonhos quase reais, e agora ela estava se sentindo... excitada? Certamente que não. Ela beliscou-se para se certificar de que isso não era outro sonho... Não era! Ok. Ela apenas ia tentar voltar a dormir.

Inferno. Ela não conseguia dormir se sentindo dessa maneira, e a sensação não ia embora. Ela queria que a sensação de nostalgia não parasse, mas... ela precisava que fosse _satisfeita_. Agora ela estava duplamente furiosa com seus traidores coração e corpo. Será que o seu cérebro não tinha informado eles da lista? Merda merda merda merda merda.

Agora o que ela ia fazer? Ela nunca havia sentido nada desse jeito e não pensava que conseguiria agüentar por nem mais um segundo. Ela espiou através das cortinas da cama para ver que horas eram e se alguém estava acordado. Seis e meia e todo mundo continuava dormindo.

Certo, era cedo ainda e ela estava basicamente sozinha. Ela já tinha ouvido sobre outras pessoas fazerem isso, e era perfeitamente normal, então porque não? Ela podia se masturbar. Então, talvez essa vontade insaciável terminasse.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela deslizou uma mão por baixo da camisola e sobre seu sutiã, acariciando o seio enquanto a outra mão deslizou por dentro das calcinhas para experimentar. Parecia... bom. Claro, ela estava corando, mas ainda parecia legal tocar aqueles seus lugares secretos. Se ela deslizasse um pouco mais para a direita, e beliscasse um mamilo, parecia _muito_ bom. A antecipação parecia crescer em seu corpo, mas a satisfação total ainda parecia estar longe.

Depois de explorar todas as áreas prazerosas de seu corpo, ela finalmente fechou os olhos e entregou-se. Ela sabia o que devia ser feito para ter aquela esquiva sensação de completude.

Gina visualizou as mãos de Draco, seus longos e delicados dedos tocando seu corpo, deslizando por suas partes íntimas, acariciando seus seios, amando-a. Levou apenas alguns momentos antes que ela arqueasse os quadris, deslizando um dedo para dentro de si e outro para cima daquele ponto sensível, levando-a a esticar cada músculo flexionado. A mais deliciosa sensação de doce êxtase correu sobre ela como uma cachoeira de prazer, onda após onda de pura felicidade.

Wow.

Isso realmente era muito melhor que Quadribol.

* * *

Draco podia admitir que estava se sentindo um pouco diferente em relação a Gina. Havia uma dor de antecipação torcendo-se em suas tripas, mas era resultado do pânico que brilhou através dos olhos dela e até mesmo estrangulou sua voz na noite passada. Ele pensou que havia feito alguns progressos com ela, não fisicamente, o que era uma pena, mas eles definitivamente estavam conectados em um outro nível. Essa não era a primeira vez que eles tinham aquele tipo de afinidade, e por mais estranho que pareça, não era devido ao charme Malfoy, uma vez que isso havia acontecido quando ele baixara a guarda. 

Era uma estranha realização, e algo que ele não podia manter totalmente fora dos seus pensamentos. Ele não achava que podia realmente gostar da Weaselette que, na sua mente, não era mais Weaselette, mas só Gina. Havia horas em que ela era um pouco... estranha? Provavelmente era culpa dos hormônios femininos, porque Pansy era definitivamente estranha. Mas também havia Millie; mas, bem, quem sabia quanto estrogênio ela realmente possuía. Ela já tinha ouvido sobre uma síndrome que as mulheres sofriam devido aquele... acontecimento mensal, mas ele não queria nem mesmo pensar nisso porque os horrores do conteúdo de seu estojo de remédios poderiam começar a atormenta-lo de novo.

Então, talvez esse apreço por Gina fosse o que tinha feito ele preocupar-se - não muito, veja bem, apenas o necessário - se ela estava bem. Ele esteve procurando por ela durante o café da manhã, e ela não tinha aparecido até então. Ainda era cedo, e ele ainda não tinha terminado de comer, mas estava preocu - er, intere - não, _curioso_ sobre o bem estar dela. É, curioso.

Ele não havia pensado em não agarrá-la, mesmo quando pensou que era uma indignidade, por que na noite anterior ele tinha gostado de tê-la em seus braços. Ela cabia perfeitamente entre eles, como se tivesse sido feita para estar ali. Ele tinha que fazer isso de novo, ainda naquele dia. Sim, naquele dia, o mais breve possível. Sorrindo para si, ele decidiu que tinha que arrastá-la para um quarto escuro em algum momento, e então ele iria agarrá-la até que ela se sentisse bem de novo.

As portas do Salão Principal abriram-se, revelando o objeto de seus pensamentos. Seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente, o que ele concluiu não ser incomum quando Gina estava presente. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente com ela nessa manhã. Ela parecia mais feliz, menos tensa. Havia mais leveza em seus passos, e o ar em torno dela parecia radiante ou brilhante. Agora isso era definitivamente uma melhora. O que podia ter trazido essa nova faceta de Gina Weasley à tona essa manhã?

Ela caminhou até ele com um sorriso e acenou os dedos em uma saudação travessa. "Bom dia, Fofuchinho! Desculpe, mas eu tenho que sentar com o bundão do meu irmão hoje, ou ele vai me esfolar viva por ontem à noite."

Draco assentiu. "Tudo bem, nos vemos depois?"

"Eu tenho aula de manhã, então talvez no almoço" ela disse enquanto continuava caminhando até sua mesa.

Ela tinha dado um fora nele? Malfoys não eram rejeitados. Ela soara contente, mas ele sabia que ela estava provavelmente segurando uma cara furiosa e realmente sentindo-se triste. Não importa que ele estava completamente satisfeito em sentar-se e comer sozinho até dois segundos atrás quando ela havia rejeitado-o, não, quando ela _reagendara-o_. Ele não estava chateado. Ele não estava deprimido, ou desapontado. A comida de Hogwarts estava horrível como sempre, porque Granger provavelmente dera outra folga aos estúpidos elfos, e trolls estavam fazendo as refeições. Suas frustrações eram muito provavelmente devidas à comida horrível.

Não ajudou muito quando o correio-coruja chegou e, como sempre, ele teve que cobrir sua comida antes que ela ficasse cheia de titica de pássaro. Porque diabos os bruxos tinham que usar as malditas corujas para entregar o correio quando elas faziam tanta sujeira? Isso sem contar que algumas das malditas corujas eram detestáveis como o inferno, como aquela bola de tênis emplumada que esvoaçava loucamente em torno dele. Com uma pancada, ele arrancou o pássaro frenético do ar apenas para encontrar um pequeno bilhete amarrado na perna da ave. Ele pegou-o e alegremente deixou a abominável ave gorjeante ir embora.

Era uma carta de Gina. Ele leu uma vez, e então leu de novo.

"O que é isso, Draco?" Millie perguntou.

Draco ergueu a cabeça rápido e olhou-a de modo suspeitoso.

"Quê? É um bilhete de amor confidencial da Garota Weasel?" ela provocou.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas sim, é. Como você soube?" ele resmungou.

Millie rolou os olhos "Porque ela está te encarando como se estivesse esperando sua resposta"

"Ela está?" Draco murmurou.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Greg perguntou.

"Nada que te importe" Draco falou entre dentes.

"Eu acho que Drakey-pooh não tem transado... é por isso que ele está tão nervosinho?" Greg arrolhou, zombando.

"Não é isso, é... ela quer..."

"O que? Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Draco." Millie tomou a nota das mãos de Draco. Ela começou a rir, e então passou o bilhete a Greg, que também leu e sorriu.

"Vai nessa." ele gargalhou.

Draco olhou para os dois. Eles estavam malucos? "A escola inteira vai ver" ele sibilou.

"Oh, por favor, Draco. Você pensa muito de si mesmo. Ninguém está te olhando. Vai em frente e faz isso; de outra forma, ela provavelmente vai ficar furiosa." Millie sorriu e jogou a nota de volta para ele.

Draco lembrou a si mesmo de seu plano, apenas pense no quarto escuro como sua recompensa, garotão. Sim, isso iria funcionar. Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca, tentando parecer como se estivesse tossindo, e beijou os dedos. Ele inclinou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o máximo possível, e soprou.

Gina não pareceu ficar feliz. Sua cabeça inclinou-se e abaixou-se enquanto uma sobrancelha se arqueava. Era realmente espantoso como ela podia puni-lo sem dizer uma palavra, e o quanto ele se sentia patético por isso.

"Não foi bom o bastante, Draco.", Millie gargalhou.

"Eu notei." Draco resmungou.

"Vamos lá, faça direito. De maneira rápida e indolor."

Draco respirou com força. Certo. Rápido e indolor. Ele sentou-se ereto e soprou um beijo para Gina corretamente. Ninguém realmente viu e não tinha sido tão ruim assim.

Até Gina levantar-se do seu assento e fazer um floreio pegando o beijo, colocando-o em sua bochecha e cantando alto com aquela doce e doentia voz de bebê "Oh, Drakey-pooh-pooh-pooh! Você realmeeente me ama!"

Todo o Salão Principal parou de tomar café por um momento. Um rugido de risadas nunca antes visto correu por todo o lugar, e Draco tinha certeza de que corara de uma forma de dar inveja a qualquer Weasley. Até mesmo a sua própria casa estava cheia de engraçadinhos gargalhando, segurando os lados do corpo. Sem um segundo olhar para Gina, ele abruptamente deixou a mesa de refeições, e retirou-se para seu quarto até a primeira aula, sentindo o calor emanar de seu rosto.

Doce Circe dos céus, quando na Terra ele poderia recuperar-se disso? Deuses, aquela mulher não tinha tato! O que ele poderia esperar, crescendo com uma dúzia de irmãos, afinal?

"Draco!"

Não, não agora - não quando ele precisava de distância de mulheres dominadoras.

"Draco, querido, estou te vendo; responda." O acento gelado da voz de sua mãe garantia que ela estava infeliz com algo e evidentemente a culpa era dele.

Correndo uma mão por seus cabelos ele virou-se para a lareira e respondeu "Sim, Mãe?"

"É muito bom eu ter conseguido te encontrar" ela disse, sua voz fria e não soando realmente feliz ou agradável. "Eu tenho algo que nós precisamos discutir."

"Eu tenho quinze minutos até minha próxima aula."

"É verdade, Draco, que você está saindo com um Weasley?" ela sibilou.

Ele fechou os olhos e contraiu-se. Seria sensato amaldiçoar o destino? Parecia que ele tinha feito demais por ele.

"Como você descobriu, Mãe?"

"Não interessa, apenas me diga se é verdade"

"Sim, Mãe, é verdade" Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, temendo o quão longe isso podia chegar.

"Grande Godric Gryffindor, Draco!" ela xingou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido ela usar palavras tão baixas; a coisa era pior do que ele pensava.

"Mãe, por favor, acalme-se e não use esse tipo de linguagem; não combina com você." Ele disse num tom apaziguador.

"Apenas agradeça que seu pai está viajando a negócios, ou ele ficaria apopléctico com essa notícia!"

"O Pai não está viajando a negócios, Mãe, ele está em Az—"

Ela cortou-o "Realmente, Draco, eu não o criei para que usasse esse tom comigo, e não tente mudar de assunto. Agora me diga, desde quando você é gay?"

"Qu- Gay? Eu?" ele perguntou, absolutamente perplexo.

"Sim, _você_, Draco. Você disse que está saindo com um Weasley. Ginevra Weasley, não é?"

"Sim, Gina Weasley, a _única filha_ de Arthur Weasley."

"Oh... Bem, eu não imaginei... eles têm uma quantidade assustadora de garotos e aquele nome; ele não define realmente o gênero, não é? Pra falar a verdade, eu diria que é realmente abominável."

Draco não sabia dizer se sua mãe parecia mais embaraçada ou aliviada, mas o que quer que fosse, sua raiva parecia ter sumido por um tempo. "É só isso, Mãe? Eu tenho aula agora"

"Quê?" Ela pareceu confusa por um momento, mas refez-se admiravelmente. "Oh, sim. Oh, Draco, isso é realmente desejável. Você sabe, Molly é uma Prewett, e eles estão relacionados aos Blacks. Boa origem, sangue muito antigo e puro. Certo. Pode ir, querido."

Ele não esperou que a ligação da lareira fosse interrompida, em caso de sua mãe mudar de idéia, apenas saiu do quarto e correu para a aula de Transfiguração. Por tudo que ele poderia ter sofrido, ele estava agradavelmente surpreso com o quão fácil sua mãe deixara tudo rolar. Ele não estava a fim de questioná-la e arriscar sua boa sorte. A fúria dela era capaz de arrasar com um Dementador.

O resto do dia, Draco teve que suportar o ridículo de cada estudante do sétimo ano que passava por ele, fazendo imitações de Gina ou jogando beijos em sua direção. Ele abriu mão de almoçar no Salão Principal, e perdeu de ver Gina, o que provavelmente foi melhor.

Por causa do treino de Quadribol ele atrasou-se para o jantar, mas isso foi um alívio inesperado uma vez que praticamente todos já tinham terminado e ido embora. Esteve ocupado o resto da noite, com os deveres de Monitor-Chefe e seus estudos. Ele estava realmente aliviado com o fato de estar muito ocupado para pensar na quantidade de humilhação por que teve que passar.

Na manhã seguinte Draco decidiu pular o café da manhã, para prevenir-se contra mais humilhação. Millie trouxe a ele alguma coisa para comer, e Draco seguiu direto para a aula de Poções.

Ele se sentia muito mais confortável nesse dia. Ninguém ousaria murmurar uma palavra sobre a embaraçosa demonstração do dia anterior na presença de Snape. Sorrindo com sua confiança de sempre, ele sentou-se na mesa habitual com Pansy assim que Snape entrou. Eles não haviam avançado muito na aula quando uma batida firme e breve soou na porta da masmorra. O professor de Poções abriu a porta com um movimento de varinha, revelando ninguém menos do que Gina.

Gemendo interiormente, Draco observou a garota através da porta entregar a Snape um bilhete e dizer algo sobre Madame Pomfrey. Barulhos baixos de beijos e declarações sussurradas de amor flutuaram pelo ar. Draco encolheu-se na cadeira, tentando ignorar a zombaria de seus colegas. Ele esperava que Gina se apressasse e saísse de uma vez. Snape voltou-se e caminhou até a sala onde guardava seus estoques de poções.

Pansy abafou o riso e cutucou Draco com força nas costelas. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela estava apontando para frente da sala. Gina estava diante da sala acenando loucamente para chamar sua atenção. Uma vez que os olhos dele encontraram os dela, ela começou a balbuciar, articulando grosseiramente as palavras e movimentando as mãos. "Eu - perguntei - pra - Madame - Pomfrey - se - eu - podia - buscar - as - poções - pra - ela - e - ela - começou - a - falar - de - sexo - de - novo."

Ela parou, olhando-o. Estava claramente esperando por algo. Ele acenou duas vezes rapidamente com a cabeça, esperando que fosse o que ela queria e então ela pararia com aquela insanidade.

" Eu - estou - com - tanta - saudade! - Como - está - meu - pequeno - Diablo - o - Conquistador?

Agora a sala estava cheia de arquejos e risadas abafadas. Maldito inferno élfico. Não havia maneira de ninguém ficar sabendo daquilo, e ele estaria fodido se eles soubessem. Ele olhou para Gina e imitou o comportamento dela. "Gina - cala - a - boca - a - classe - inteira - está - olhando!"

Ela estava visivelmente embaraçada. Seus lábios e queixo começaram a tremer e o estômago de Draco moveu-se com uma sensação desconfortável de... Culpa? Malfoys não sentiam culpa.

Snape voltou com alguns frascos. "Senhorita Weasley, eu acredito que a senhorita está apta a entregar isso da maneira e no tempo usuais, e relembre Madame Pomfrey de que eu não aprecio interrupções na minha aula."

Gina fracamente respondeu "Sim, senhor" antes de balançar a cabeça e sair. Quando ela abriu a porta, a coruja doida do dia anterior entrou na sala e voou descontrolada em torno de Draco. Ele sentia-se definitivamente tentado a amaldiçoar o destino. Agarrando a coruja no ar, ele aliviou-a de sua carga. Infelizmente, uma vez que a carta fora desamarrada, ela abriu a si mesma e começou a cantar alto em uma voz desafinada e guinchada que soava como... Gina?

_I Believe in miracles (eu acredito em milagres)_

_Where__you from (De onde você veio)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_I believe in miracles (Eu acredito em milagres)_

_Since__you came along (desde que você apareceu)_

_You__sexy Thing (sua coisinha sexy)_

Draco amassou o pergaminho, mas ele continuou cantando.

_Miracles__right before my eyes (milagres bem diante dos meus olhos)_

_You sexy thing, got me hypnotized (sua coisinha sexy, me hipnotizou)_

_Don't stop what ya' doing (não pare o que está fazendo)_

_What__ya' doing to me (o que está fazendo comigo)_

_My__angel from above lying next to me (Meu anjo caído do céu jazendo junto de mim)_

_How did ya' know that I'd be the one (Como você sabia que seria eu)_

_Been__a long time coming only just begun (e o tempo que temos apenas começou)_

_Doing all the things that make my heart sing (fazendo tudo aquilo que faz meu coração cantar)_

_Keep__doing what you're doing, you sexy thing (continue o que está fazendo, sua coisinha sexy)_

A turma estourou em gargalhadas e Snape reclamou a ele que calasse aquela confusão infernal. Draco enfiou o pergaminho na mochila, mas isso apenas abafou a cantoria.

_Mow mid ma' mo my meemed mou mo mammy  
Mow mid ma' mo my mave my meart mammy  
Mesmermay my mus mome mm ma momemy meoml  
Mow mou're myin mex moo me  
Maming move moo me_

"Sr. Malfoy! Faça alguma coisa!" Snape levantou a voz. Draco puxou o pergaminho para fora, e começou a rasgá-lo.

_I Believe in miracles (eu acredito em milagres)_

_Where__you from (De onde você veio)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_I believe in miracles (Eu acredito em milagres)_

_Since__you came along (desde que você apareceu)_

_You__sexy Thing (sua coisinha sexy)_

Nada parecia calar os pequenos pedaços de pergaminho flutuando sobre a mesa, e Draco, junto com o resto da turma e Snape, esperou o final da canção.

_Kiss me baby (beije-me querido)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_Touch__me baby (toque-me querido)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

_You__sexy thing (Sua coisinha sexy)_

* * *

Gina caminhava apressada até o Salão Principal para o jantar; ela estava atrasada depois de brigar com Pichitinho - que recusou-se a carregar outra carta para Draco. Nenhuma das corujas da escola entregaria uma carta a ele também. Ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser rir ao pensar no que ele teria feito para que as corujas da escola estivesse boicotando-o. Conhecendo Draco, deveriam ser suas maneiras esnobes, e a recusa de dar a coruja uma guloseima ou uma carícia afetuosa. Deveria ser algo assim se nem mesmo Pichi queria entregar cartas a ele. 

Realmente isso não importava uma vez que ela programara-se para mandar três Pergaminhos Perversos para Draco. Fred e George ficariam tão orgulhosos quando ela contasse a eles o que fizera com seu último produto. Ela só desejou poder ter visto Draco receber o Pergaminho que se dobrava na forma de lábios e atacava o destinatário com beijos por cinco minutos. Ela tinha certeza que ele estaria tão furioso a essa altura que não ia querer nem olhar pra ela.

Ela entrou no Salão divertindo-se e confiante de quê, apesar de sua própria breve humilhação, esse jogo com Draco Malfoy ia finalmente terminar e ela ficaria livre do seu... bem, qualquer coisa sobre ele que a atraia, fazendo-a sentir-se tão diferente - tão sexual. Ela tivera outra noite recheada de sonhos sensuais e outra manhã masturbando-se, que deixou ela querendo algo mais. Ela não queria ter essas sensações ou manter esses pensamentos, ou então ela iria decididamente por em ação o velho ditado "situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas".

Esperando ver Draco mais que furioso, Gina ficou surpresa - não, chocada - de ver que ele estava sorrindo, cercado por nada menos que seis garotas. Ele não estava nem mesmo olhando na sua direção, esperando pela chegada dela. Ele estava ocupado com um harém de piranhas. Gina continuou reto até a mesa da Grifinória, suas sobrancelhas apertando-se até formar um "v" e o maxilar contraído enquanto olhava as garotas estúpidas babando em cima de Draco. Ela deslizou para o banco ao lado de Ron, seus olhos ainda presos na ridícula cena passada na mesa da Sonserina.

"O que está acontecendo lá?" ela perguntou a Ron com um aceno de cabeça.

Hermione, com precisão, respondeu "Malfoy recebeu aquele bilhete cantante em Poções, que deixou-o absolutamente horrorizado, mas quando um par de Sonserinos debochou dele usando a canção, ele gabou-se de que era tudo verdade."

"Ordinário." Ron resmungou.

"A canção?" Gina tentou desesperadamente lembrar qual era a canção. Inferno, ela não sabia; era parte do Pergaminho Perverso.

"Sim," Hermione assentiu "era qualquer coisa sobre 'coisinha sexy' e 'toque-me, beije-me'. Oh! O que ele realmente frisou foi 'não pare' e ele disse que resumia o que você pensava."

Gina balançou a cabeça em descrença e sussurrou "Não..."

"Bem, então isso só ajudou a acionar a indústria de rumores e agora as garotas... Bom, tem garotas que querem o Draco; elas acham que ele pode transar com você e te dar um fora. Tem também as garotas que acham que se você está fazendo isso, você está precisando transar. E tem outro grupo que, uh, só quer ver alguma coisa acontecer porque então elas podem parar de tentar viver segundo as regras e voltar com seus namorados." Hermione murmurou a última parte.

"_Et tu_, Hermione?" Gina disse, suspeitosa.

"Não! Não mesmo, só que... eu também sinto falta..." Hermione deixou a voz morrer e olhou para Ron, que esquecera dela para olhar furiosamente para Draco.

Gina seguiu o olhar de Ron, e viu uma garota enrolar um anel do cabelo platinado de Draco em torno do dedo. De repente, Gina não estava mais zangada. Sem uma palavra, ela deixou a mesa, perguntando-se como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto. Como o estômago dela atrevia-se a doer numa torção agoniante ao ver aquelas garotas tocando Draco? Ele nem mesmo notou que ela saía do Salão Principal. Ela fechou os olhos e desmoronou contra a parede do corredor. Ela não queria _sentir_ nada.

* * *

_**N/A: Muito obrigada pelos maravilhosos Reviews! Eu estava nervosa de postar isso tão parecido com o filme, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente a sua maneira. Eu realmente precisava do apoio de vocês. Eu não consigo agradecer a todos o suficiente!**_

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Infelizmente demoramos a atualizar, mas não é falta de vontade. Ocorre que nós não temos tradutores para essa fic. Então se você quiser – e puder - é só mandar uma mensagem para o e-mail para o grupo

Aos quem sempre dizem que não deixam review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics slash (Cannon in D, Canção do cisne, O trabalho de poções, etc).**

Nossos Agradecimentos à: **.Miss.H.Granger. , aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe (**o filme serve como base, lindinha**), miaka, Lucca Br, Bruan W. Potter, Helena Malfoy, Camilla Muliphein , Nayara, Lika Slytherin, Cacau Weasley, Nairin chan, caroline malfoy, V.A. Rosewood, TEREZINHA-FLEUR , Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**.

Os Tradutores


	9. Capítulo 08

**Autor: **Gianfar

**NomeOriginal: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Tradução: **Eowin Symbelmine

**Betagem:** Ivi (Ivinne)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dinevra e Graco**

_**Autor: **Gianfar_

_**Nome Original: **Deflowering Ginny Weasley_

_**Tradução: **Eowin Symbelmine_

**_Betagem:_**

* * *

_Disclaimer:__Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e de propriedade da JK Rowling, vários editores incluindo, mas não limitado, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Inc. Além disso, um tributo feito a Alley Mac Beal, e M.A.S.H. Há__uma citação de Steel Magnolias e uma interpretação inspirada de uma frase de Victor Hugo. O Livro Kiss My Tiara: How to Rule the World as a Smartmouth Goddess inspirou As Regras. _"_I'm Too Sexy" de Right Said Fred e "You Sexy Thing" de Hot Chocolate têm aparições na história, mas principalmente, um bom pedaço dessa fic é uma paródia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias". Não há dinheiro sendo __feito__ganho__e nenhum direito autoral ou marca registrada infringida é intencional. _

_Nota da Autora: Muitos agradecimentos as minhas maravilhosas betas Cindale, Dawnwood e Mynuet._

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café, Gina tentou passar despercebida por Draco, mas a mão dele avançou e pegou-a pelo pulso. Deveriam ser os estúpidos reflexos de apanhador de que todo mundo sempre falava. Ela retesou-se e parou, não querendo se virar-se. 

"Gina, você está me evitando", ele sussurrou, o hálito quente batendo na nuca dela.

Ela não tinha visto quando ele se ergueu do assento para ficar atrás dela, porque estava distraída com o tique dele e a maneira com que fazia ela se sentir – como se alguém tivesse colocado uma dúzia de fadas-mordentes na boca do seu estômago.

"E-eu não estou te evitando" ela murmurou, recusando-se a virar-se e encará-lo.

"Você está zangada, então. É por isso que não está olhando para mim.".

"Não, você é que está zangado comigo", ela alegou, ávida por encontrar um argumento plausível, "porque eu fui vê-lo na aula do Snape e agora você está todo faceiro pra cima de outras garotas".

"Gina, olha pra mim", ele falou impaciente, forçando o corpo dela a ficar de frente para o seu. "Eu não estou zangado, mas alguém está com ciúmes".

Ciúmes? Aquele bastardo arrogante! Claro que ele pensava que ela estava com ciúmes, mas ela _não estava_. Ele poderia ter um harém de garotas tocando-o e ela tinha direito de não gostar, mas isso não tornava a tornava ciumenta.

Já não era suficiente ele chegar prometendo que ia levá-la para a cama a fim de fazê-la de boba diante de toda a escola, agora ele tinha a audácia de pensar que ela estava com ciúmes? Legal. Se era isso que ele pensava, era isso que ele teria.

"Você está tentando negar? Você tinha uma dúzia de garotas _tocando_-o ontem, Draco Malfoy. Eu não estou a fim de perder meu tempo com um – um persegue-saias", ela silvou.

" Eu não – eu não pedi aquilo! Elas estavam ali porque você mandou aquela carta pra mim",o rosto dele contraiu-se, como se ele estivesse preso em uma batalha interna. Suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. "Gina, eu não sou assim. Eu não tenho uma procissão de mulheres entrando e saindo do meu quarto. Além disso, eu tenho você, por que eu iria querer outra pessoa?".

"Bem, o que eu deveria pensar, Draco? Você me ignorou por dois dias".

"Me desculpe", ele murmurou, puxando-a para mais perto, "eu não quero brigar. Deixa eu me desculpar com você na sexta a noite. Não vai ter grupo de estudo, e eu estarei livre depois do treino de quadribol."

Uma elegante coruja sobrevoou os dois e deixou um pacote cair entre eles. A encomenda estava endereçada para Gina, mas era a coruja dos Malfoy, o que significava que só uma pessoa poderia tê-la enviado. Antes que Draco tivesse uma chance dequestioná-la, ela pegou o pacote, beliscando-o na bochecha.

"Sexta tá okay. Eu te encontro no seu quarto." Ela grunhiu, saindo do abraço dele e roubando um _muffin_ da mesa da Sonserina antes de sair.

Gina quase correu até a Torre da Grifinória. Ela mal podia conter sua animação quanto ao pacote e seu conteúdo. Quando entrou no seu quarto, ela rompeu com pressa o selo e retirou as fotografias. Eram muitas, e todas de Draco criança. Ele era tão fofinho, mas obviamente tinha estragado as fotos, fazendo caretas em todas elas – quer dizer, menos naquelas em que estava dormindo. As fotos mostravam Draco através dos anos até, aparentemente, o dia em que ele partiu pela primeira vez para Hogwarts, mostrando sua nova varinha e cabelo lambido para trás.

Havia uma carta da Sra. Malfoy também. Os olhos de Gina percorreram-na. Ela não imaginava que a Sra. Malfoy podia ser tão gentil e generosa, especialmente com uma Weasley. Parecia, pela leitura da carta, que Draco nunca falara sobre nenhuma garota, e que nunca houvera evidência de namorada antes. Ela dissera que estava encantada de ouvir sobre Gina. Bem, isso _era_ uma surpresa. Draco era, obviamente, bastante discreto.

Gina botou guardou as fotos de volta para dentro do pacote e se preparou-se para a aula de Transfiguração. Ela encontraria com Collin Creevey lá e ele poderiaajudá-la com as fotos. Oh, isso ia ser fabuloso... Ela tinha mais de uma dúzia de fotos de Rony bebê e elas iam servir perfeitamente.

Quando a sexta chegou, Gina e Collin tinham terminado a surpresa dela para Draco. Collin pensou que ela estava louca, mas como ele começou a falar que Draco era um belo modelo, e sobre como ela era sortuda, ela não levou realmente em conta a opinião dele. Além disso, ele pensava que Gina devia fazer _tudo_ ao seu alcance para pegar Draco. Ela rolou os olhos diante da óbvia lealdade dele. Não que isso a surpreendesse, mas é que parecia que quase todo mundo estava do lado de Draco, inclusive muitas das garotas.

Não estava muito preocupada, na verdade, enquanto estava do lado de for a do salão comunal da Sonserina. Ela trazia em suas mãos um dos piores medos de Draco Malfoy. Charlie é quem havia lhe dado essa idéia. Casamento e filhos eram algo que as garotas tinham abordado em muitos relacionamentos, mas que sempre fizeram ele correr. Ele ainda não estava pronto para pensar nessas coisas. E não havia maneira de Draco estar, tampouco.

"Você continua por aí?", Millicent Bullstrode surpreendeu-a por trás.

Gina olhou-a, nervosa, lembrando do que Hermione dissera sobre as garotas, e imaginando de que lado Millie estaria. "Draco pediu-me para vir aqui essa noite. Nosso encontro é do seu agrado?"

Millicent riu "É, é sim. Você é boa para ele, aquele bastardo egocêntrico"

Elas entraram juntas no salão comunal, e Gina sentiu-se grata, considerando que o lugar estava cheio de sonserinos. Draco estava escorado na porta do seu quarto, as longas pernas cruzando-se nos tornozelos e os braços arrogantemente cruzados sobre o peito enquanto esquadrinhava a sala. Ele olhava tudo como se fosse o dono do lugar, e, provavelmente, ele seria se isso fosse possível. Caía muito bem nele, aquele ar de confiança e poder. Era difícil não se sentir atraída por isso, e quando malares perfeitos, mechas sedosas de cabelo loiro e olhos prateados completavam a figura, ele parecia quase demais para se resistir.

Gina balançou a cabeça para limpá-la _daqueles_ pensamentos. Não se entregaria sem uma boa luta. Tinha feito sua lista, e, se fosse necessário, era só lembrar o que Draco dissera a Simas: _Ela já está comendo na minha mão. Vou tê-la gritando meu nome enquanto transamos até ela desmaiar_. Era o suficiente para fortalecer sua resolução.

"Draco, seu pentelho, olha só o que eu achei no corredor", Millicent gritou e empurrou Gina para a frente de Draco.

"Quem diria, Millie, você serve pra alguma coisa", Draco falou lentamente, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Mais do que eu posso dizer para vocês. Divirtam-se os dois, e não façam nada que eu não faria" ela falou, abafando o riso.

Draco abriu a porta e acenou para Gina entrar na sua frente. Ela sentou-se na cama e trouxe o álbum até o peito, oferecendo-o.

"Drakey-pooh, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!", ela cantarolou com um sorriso de auto-satisfação .

Draco fechou a porta atrás dele, forçou um sorriso e apertou os olhos para ver o que ela estava oferecendo. "O que nós temos aqui?", ele perguntou, obviamente temeroso.

"Sente-se aqui", ela bateu na cama, " e eu mostro."

Draco deslizou até o lado dela, e Gina colocou o álbum no colo dele. Draco traçou as palavras na capa e leu em voz alta, "Nossa Família"

"É isso mesmo; é um álbum de fotos da nossa família, nossos filhos!", ela guinchou.

"Mas nós não temos filhos", ele falou cada palavra lenta e cuidadosamente.

"Eu sei que nós não temos filhos, bobinho. Isso é como eles vão se parecer se nós os tivermos. Collin e eu copiamos fotos da minha infância e da sua, fizemos uma sobreposição, e agora nós temos nossos filhos", ela abriu o livro na primeira página. "Veja, aqui está a pequena Driginia --"

"Nós não temos uma família", Draco cortou-a.

Gina fechou o livro violentamente. "Legal. Nós não temos uma família", ela disse, imitando Draco com um acento rude e gélido na voz. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar desesperadamente. "Nóóóóóósss nãããããoooo teeeeeeemoooooossss uuuuumaaaa faaaamíííliiiaaaaaaaa".

- Não, não, não chore. Não, Gina. Apenas me mostre. É, ahn, me mostre a família", Draco abraçou-a e falou suavemente com ela, enquanto lhe acariciava.

Ela sentiu-se derreter com o toque dele. Não era justo que ele a afetasse tanto. Ela esfregou os olhos e saiu do abraço.

"Okay, você quer mesmo?", ela perguntou com uma fungadela.

"Quero, eu... quero."

"Essa é a pequena Driginia. Ela não é uma graça?" Gina arrulhou.

Na realidade, a sobreposição das fotos de Draco e Rony parecia um demônio loiro dos infernos, com dentes muito grandes, um queixo pontudo e sardas.

"Essa é nossa filha?", eleengasgou na última palavra.

"É, e esse é Viraco, nosso filho. Você não ama o cabelo ruivo dele com os seus traços Malfoy?"

"Ele parece", Draco parou, abrindo e fechando a boca como se sentisse um gosto particularmente desagradável na língua, "com o seu irmão"

"Eu sei! Nós também poderíamos chamá-lo de Ronald. Ou talvez um outro – eu quero ter pelo menos oito filhos. E você?".

* * *

Gina o desejava, e desejava muito. Draco estava muito certo de estar fazendo progressos com a garota, ela tinha confirmado isso mais vezes do que ele poderia contar nos últimos dias. Ela enviava cartas de amor, que ele fazia Greg ou Vincent abrir para salvar-se de qualquer desgraça a mais. Vincent havia sido atacado por um pergaminho beijoqueiro, mas Greg teve a idéia de usar sua varinha e incendiar a próxima carta, junto com as próprias vestes. Foi quando Draco ameaçou a insana coruja dos Weasley com um Incendio se ela entregasse outra carta para ele, antes que Greg acabasse colocando fogo nele também. 

Ele não estava realmente chateado com as cartas, mas não era muito típico de um Malfoy ter uma torrente de cartas cantantes, como aquela da aula de Poções, chovendo sobre ele. Na verdade, foi naquele momento que realmente se tornou evidente o quanto ela o queria ele. Claro, cadelas estúpidas como Pansy pensaram que Gina estava se divertindo as às custas dele, e se juntaram para chamar Draco de "coisinha sexy". Ele simplesmente sorriu e falou que era verdade. Gina o achava sexy e, como dizia a música, queria que ele a beijasse e tocasse, além de outras coisas. Aquela pequena confissão garantiu a ele mais atenção da ala feminina de Hogwarts do que ele jamais pensara que fosse ser alvo.

Gina o estava evitando provavelmente porque o desejava tanto. Quando ele a confrontou, ela tentou contornar a mesa dizendo que era ele quem a estava evitando ela. Bem, claro que ele não sentia necessidade de fazer do relacionamento deles um espetáculo público, mas isso não era evitar. Ele não se deixou enganar pela tática dela. Óbvio que ela estava com ciúmes, porque ela o desejava demais. AsÀs vezes, Draco simplesmente não conseguia evitar deevitar apontar as evidências para as pessoas que duvidavam.

Ela não havia negado, além disso; ela estava com ciúmes. O único problema é que ela pensava que ele não se incomodava com aquele bando de garotas caindo sobre ele no Salão Principal. Como se ele fosse deixar uma daquelas cadelas tocatocá-lo. Gina não compreendia. Ele tinha padrões. Ele era um Malfoy, pelo amor de Circe, e havia algumas crenças que ele não estvaestava disposto a comprometer pror uma transa. Ele não era como aquele lixo do Finnigan.

Draco gostaria de fazê-la entender, e ele começou a explicar, mas ela não estava interessada em continuar a discussão.

Ela simplesmente o acalmou-o quando a coruja da mãe dele largou aquele pacote pacote endereçado a ela. Ele ia perguntar sobre o mesmo pacote, mas Gina não lhe deu chance. Ela apenas apertou-lhe a bochecha carinhosamente e saiu. Bem, ele não se importou muito, uma vez que eles iam encontrar-se mais tarde e ele então poderia perguntar, especialmente quando estava tão óbvio que ela o queria.

Ele estava começando a perceber que o magnetismo Malfoy era uma coisa estranha e poderosa. Draco apenas não sabia o quão poderoso era até estar sentado com Gina em sua cama olhando para o álbum de fotos da futura família deles. Ela o queria – isso estava realmente claro – mas ele não tinha idéia do quanto até que ela mostrou as fotos das crianças (se é que poderia chamar aquilo de crianças) mais feias que ele jamais vira – uma praticamente a cópia do irmão dela.

"Draco? Você está me ouvindo?" Gina murmurou.

Ele fastou o pensamento de uma geração Malfoy com a cara de Rony Weasley. "Desculpe. O que você dizia?"

"Eu disse que eu gostaria de ter pelo menos oito crianças. E você?"

"Oito?", ele engasgou. Ela era louca? Não, ele notou, ela apenas queriao queele queria. Você tinha que fazer muito sexo para ter oito bebês.

"Oh, sim! Não seria adorável?" Ela arrulhou, e então guinchou quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"Draco, q-que você está fazendo?"

As mãos dele desenhavam círculos nas costas dela enquanto os lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço de Gina. "Você não acha que é melhor começarmos, se você quer tantos assim?" ele murmurou contra a pele macia e sardenta.

"Começar?" ela engasgou enquanto a língua dele descia pelo seu pescoço, parando para sugar delicadamente a curva do ombro.

"Sim, vamos precisar de muita prática..."

"Agora?", ela gemeu "Você não acha que nós devemos esperar... até nos casarmos?"

"Casar?", ouviu a muito animada, mas inesperada e indesejada voz de sua mãe "_Os dois pombinhos já estão falando de casamento?"_

Draco grunhiu e decidiu que, não interessava o quão frio ficasse nas masmorras, ele não iria mais deixar a lareira acesa quando Gina estivesse em seu quarto.

Gina pulou da cama. "Sra. Malfoy! Muito obrigada pelas fotos e pela carta adorável."

Então era isso que tinha no pacote de sua mãe, e foi assim que Gina conseguiu material para fazer aquelas fotos. Mas como sua Mãe pôdeenviá-las para Gina? Ele lembrou da conversa que tivera uns dias atrás com sua mãe, e ela não havia mencionado nada sobre enviar nenhuma foto. As duas mulheres estavam tendo uma conversinha íntima, ele notou enquanto continuava tentando adivinhar, nos pedaços soltos da conversa, o que tinha acontecido entre Gina e sua mãe.

"Qualquer hora, minha cara, você é sempre bem-vinda para me ligar. Vai ficar de olho no meu filhote, não vai?"

"Eu vou, Mamãe Malfoy" Gina prometeu.

Mamãe Malfoy?

"Draco, comporte-se e seja um cavalheiro" Ela sorriu brilhantemente e desapareceu com um estalo suave.

Ele tirou as maquinações de sua cabeça e apenas imaginou o que acontecera entre sua mãe e Gina, que fez sua mãe sorrir daquela maneira. "Você chamou a minha mãe de Mamãe Malfoy?"

Guina deu um sorriso condescendente "Você nãoa ouviu me pedir que a chamasse assim? Ela é tão doce, Draco, e todas as coisas que ela escreveu sobre você naquela carta eram tão amáveis. Eu não acredito que você chupou o dedo até vir para Hogwarts!"

"Ela te contou isso?" Draco disse, indignado.

Gina assentiu, "Não se preocupe, fofinho, eu acho isso adorável. Ela também me contou como você adorava correr declarando que certas partes eram uma varinha mágica" Ela começou a rir.

"Eu-eu só tinha três anos!"

"Eu sei, eu sei" ela bateu de leve no braço dele "Você já viu que horas são? Eu tenho que ir, senão você não vai descansar direito para o grande jogo de amanhã."

Draco estava perturbado pelas coisas que Gina sabia e pelo fato de que elas vieram de sua própria mãe. "Como a minha mãe pôde... Quando você falou... Como você conheceu a minha mãe?"

Gina apontou para o álbum de fotos sobre a mesa. "Oh, bem, eu escrevi para ela no último final de semana apresentando-me como alguém especial para você, explicando que eu queria algumas fotos para um presente. Ela me respondeu na quarta-feira, e foi tão amável! Ela é realmente encantadora, e me disse que quer montes de netinhos, como a minha mãe!"

Tudo finalmente se encaixou para Draco. Sua mãe estava conspirando contra ele, querendo casar seu único filho e começar a colecionar netos. Ela devia estar tonta de felicidade com as evidências de fertilidade dos Weasley. Bem, ela ia ter uma surpresa. Ele não iria se casar nem ter filhos; ele ia ser um celibatário. Mulheres embusteiras.

"Boa sorte amanhã" Gina estava parada na porta aberta para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

"Você já vai?" Ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

"Sim, o grande jogo é amanhã, certo? Você precisa de uma boa noite de sono."

Ela estava certa. Era o último jogo de Quadribol do ano – de sua carreira de jogador em Hogwarts – como capitão da Sonserina, e era pela Taça das Casas. Muita coisa dependia desse jogo. "Você vai estar lá amanhã? Torcendo por mim?"

Os olhos dela brilharam e um sorriso triste se desenhou em seu rosto. "Claro, Draco. Eu estarei lá, torcendo por você."

"Deixa eu te acompanhar."

"Não, você fica e descansa pra amanhã. Boa sorte" Ela deu um selinho nele. Ele tinha certeza que era a primeira vez que seus lábios se encontravam, mas ela tinha ido antes que ele pudesse ao menos saborear isso, antes que ele pudesse prolongar o beijo.

Não importava. Ela o queria, e depois de sua vitória amanhã, ele asseguraria que Gina tivesse tudo o que desejava.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Draco pulou o café da manhã. Seu estômago não se sentia muito inclinado à comida, não que ele estivesse nervoso. Malfoys não ficavam nervosos, grande jogo ou não. Ele jogaria contra Su Li, a apanhadora corvinal que substituíra Cho Chang. Li não era, nem de perto, tão talentosa quanto Chang, e Draco tinha a derrotado ela no ano anterior, quando ela tomara o lugar de Chang. Não havia nada com o que se preocupar. 

O time da Sonserina estava reunido do lado de fora do vestiário, esperando ser chamado para o campo. Draco estava se preparando para conduzir seu time para o ar quando um cotovelo enorme o acertou-o e ele olhou para Greg.

"Você quase me me derrubou, seu grande imbecil" Draco rosnou.

Seus olhos seguiram na direção que apontada pelo dedo de Greg apontava para encontrar Gina nas arquibancadas. Gina estava vestindo uma saia escolar muito curta, e sua camisa não estava abotoada, mas amarrada, expondo seu umbigo e cintura. Draco sentiu seu corpo reagir prontamente à visão. O cabelo dela estava preso em duas maria-chiquinhas, e ela chacoalhava freneticamente duas coisas peludas, que ele tinha certeza de que eram outra invenção Weasley maluca.

"Minha nossa, alguém parece estar um pedaço de mau caminho, hoje. Não se importa se eu provar um pedacinho da Weasley, não é, Malfoy?" zombou Adrian Pucey, e foi quando Draco notou que todos no campo estavam olhando para ela.

Realmente não combinava em nada com os Malfoy engajar-se em duelos trouxas, mas antes que Draco tivesse chance de pensar no que se harmonizava com o nome Malfoy, ele estava empurrando Pucey contra uma parede e ameaçando lançar-lhe um _Avada Kedavra_ no traseiro se ele largasse soltasse outro comentário desrespeitoso sobre Gina.

Claro, não haveria jeito de começar o jogo de Quadribol dessa forma, e ele rapidamente desistiu de matar Pucey.

Enquanto Draco voava até o campo da Sonserina, para circular em busca do Pomo, ele viu o Weasel tentando cobrir sua irmã. Draco nunca pensou que gostaria de ver aquele cara se dar bem em alguma coisa – até agora – mas ela empurrou-o. Parecia que Weasel não conseguia fazer nem mesmo as coisas mais simples direito, como colocar uma camiseta em Gina.

Pucey encarava Draco. Ele não estava participando do jogo, provavelmente tentando punir o capitão. Draco só tinha que de se certificar de que conseguiria pegar o Pomo. Ele voava perto das arquibancadas, esperando ver um brilho dourado, quando ouviu a voz de Gina.

"Tá quente, tá quente, tá quente pra danar" ela gritou, enquanto balançava as coisas peludas no ar para pontuar cada palavra e balançava os ombros. Estava realmente quente, especialmente com ela rebolando daquele jeito.

"Deve ser o efeito Draco no ar!"

O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Será que era algum tipo de tradição Weasley rudimentar usada para torcer por alguém? Ele teria apreciado isso em uma situação íntima, mas aqui só estava distraindo a atenção dele do jogo.

"Vai lá, Diablo!" Ela bateu palmas para marcar as sílabas "Nós queremos alguma ação" ela fez um movimento sugestivo com os quadris na direção dele "agora!"

Grande Merlin, não havia dúvida quanto a isso, ela o desejava. Ele percebeu isso ao mesmo tempo em que sua visão periférica mostrou-lhe que Li estava mergulhando. Na sua distração momentânea, ele perdera a oportunidade de ser o primeiro a enxergar o Pomo. Ele manobrou a vassoura para imitar Li, ouvindo Gina ao fundo.

"Um V grande, um pequeno AI" ela cantou enquanto ele alcançava Li "Vai, vai, vai, vai, vai!"

Diablo? Grande, pequeno? Ela estava falando nisso de novo? Ele distraiu-se por um segundo, o que acabou por faze-lopor fazê-lo perder o momento certo. Li estava a centímetros do Pomo e Draco percebeu que ela ia alcançá-lo primeiro, roubando a vitória debaixo de seu nariz.

* * *

Corvinal tinha vencido. Gina estava em choque com o resultado da partida de Quadribol. Ela nunca duvidara que Draco pegaria o Pomo de Ouro. Quando ele pedira a ela que estivesse lá, ela quase se sentira tocada pela sinceridade naqueles olhos. Mas aqueles olhos de aço já a haviam enganado antes. Ela queria alguma coisa que não estava lá, e era inútil fingir que ele realmente se importava. Então quando ele pediu que ela torcesse por ele, ela assentiu tristemente, sabendo que ele só pedia pelo bem das aparências. 

Ela fingiu estar tudo bem. Uma imagem da ex-namorada de Bill, Anni, surgiu na sua mente, e Gina decidiu "incrementar" as aparências. Gina conheceu Anni no Egito, anos atrás, quando a família inteira viajou para lá a fim de ver Bill. Anni era uma trouxa que costumava ser "louca de torcida" ou "lontra de torcida" quando estava na escola. Gina vira uma foto dela em um minúsculo uniforme, pulando no ar com enormes coisas fofas, pondponds? Anni chamara aquilo de "animação de torcida"

Gina fizera o melhor possível para copiar a imagem de Anni. Ela não tinha o uniforme, ou os pondponds, mas ela tinha uma velha saia escolar e podia amarrar a camisa do uniforme. Ela não pensou muito no conjunto, mas ia funcionar pelo bem das aparências. Ron tentou mantê-la longe das vistas do pessoal, mas ela não estava indecente. Todas as suas partes estavam cobertas. Evidentemente, isso não importava desde que a quantidade de atenção que ela chamasse fosse suficiente.

Ela fez alguns cânticos para Draco, para fazê-lo notá-la. Ele pareceu perturbado pela animação de torcida dela. Era estranho, uma vez que Anni dissera que era para funcionar como encorajamento. Bem, não importava, ela tinha um cântico que pensara para o caso da oportunidade chegar. Um pequeno encorajamento a Diablo, claro. A vassoura não seria a única coisa rígida entre as pernas dele. Ela sorriu quando gritou os versos, adicionando um movimento pélvico bastante sugestivo para aumentar o impacto. Uma pena que tudo isso acontecera ao mesmo tempo em que Li vira o Pomo.

Não era pra ser dessa forma. Gina não queria que Draco perdesse o jogo, mas talvez seria essa a forma de fazê-lo largá-la de vez. Esse pensamento deveria deixá-la satisfeita, mas na verdade ela se sentiu horrível. Sentia-se culpada e um pouco triste por Draco. Não melhorou nada ao vê-lo surgir através da porta do vestiário da Sonserina. Ele parecia tão... vazio.

Gina não notara quanto tempo se passara desde que ela se perdera em seus pensamentos, ainda sentada nas arquibancadas. Na verdade, ela estivera esperando por Draco, mas não ia admitir isso. Ela ia ficar sentada ali e olhar pra ele, porque isso é o que se faz quando você está caída por alguém que não devia.

O cabelo dele estava de um loiro escuro, ainda molhado do banho, e não estava penteado com cuidado como o usual. A franja estava caída sobre um olho, o que o deixava bastante sexy. A boca estava apertada numa linha fina e triste. Ele provavelmente estava repassando o jogo em sua mente; tinha um ar sombrio e sarcástico – o tipo de olhar que fazia Gina hesitar se devia confortá-lo ou avançar nele. Claro, ela não ia avançar nele, mas podia oferecer um pouco de consolo. Desceu até o campo, surpresa de que o sol da tarde já estivesse encerrando o dia.

Draco ergueu a cabeça repentinamente quando ela se aproximou. Ele parecia totalmente deprimido, mas conseguiu sorrir para ela. "Gina."

"Draco" ela replicou, com a voz doce.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o sol que se punha, permanecendo no mesmo lugar, com um ombro escorado na parede, braços cruzados no peito e um tornozelo cruzado sobre o outro.

"Desculpe..." ela murmurou.

"Não foi sua culpa"

"Eu perturbei você"

"Eu me deixei perturbar" ele disse, com uma risada triste.

Ela nem mesmo pensou no que fazia – apenas reagiu – mas era tão bom abraçar a cintura dele, escorar-se contra as costas largas e respirar o cheiro que era só dele. Ele retesou-se a princípio, mas relaxou e pôs uma mão sobre as dela. Ela não se permitira essa pequena fuga dos planos, mas ele precisava de conforto, e ela queria oferecer a ele, pelo menos nesse momento.

"O que diabos são essas coisas?" ele apontou para os acessórios de torcida nas mãos dela. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiou o queixo no ombro dele para olhar para as mãos juntas e riu suavemente. "São pondponds para animação de torcida. Eu mesma fiz com a lã das minhas meias"

Draco assentiu e suspirou de novo "Eu realmente não estou me sentindo a melhor das companhias."

"Eu sei. Mas, eu queria que você soubesse, eu estou aqui." Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. Ele estava tão perto, mas tão distante. Se ele inclinasse a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado, então seus lábios praticamente se tocariam e tudo ficaria...

Bem, ela não devia alimentar esse tipo de pensamentos.

Ele deu um pequeno aceno de agradecimento e repetiu o que ela dissera "Você está aqui" Provavelmente era tudo o que ele podia dar a ela. Ela o abraçou-o com mais força e apertou a mão dele, então soltou-o para retornar ao dormitório. Ela não olhou para trás, não podia olhar para trás, porque se fizesse, não voltaria mais.

* * *

_A/N: Pond-ponds Pom - __poms__pons__, mas Gina fez confusão com o mundo trouxa . XD _

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês são os melhores!_

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

As demoras não são resultado de indiferença ou pouco caso com os leitores. Infelizmente ainda não temos tradutores para essa fic. Ajuda é bem-vinda, então se você quiser – e puder - é só mandar uma mensagem para o e-mail para o grupo

Aos quem sempre dizem que não deixam review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics slash (Cannon in D, Canção do cisne, O trabalho de poções, etc).**

Nossos Agradecimentos à: **miaka, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Ara Potter, ****ChunLi Weasley Malfoy****, LolitaMalfoy, Lika Slytherin, ****Kagome-LilyE****, Lis, NaNa MaLfOy, Helena Malfoy, ****Mademoiselle Papillon****, Carol, Arwen Mione, Bruna Granger Potter, barbie30**.

Os Tradutores


	10. Capítulo 09

**Nome original**: Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Autor**: Gianfar

**Tradução**: Topaz Autumn Sprout

**Beta**: Nanda W. Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 9: Perdidos**

Gina mordiscava um muffin de blueberry na manhã seguinte. Estava se sentindo melancólica, pensando na possibilidade de acabar com esta coisa, o que quer que fosse, com Draco. Ela poderia dizer que seu coração não prestava nenhuma atenção à sua lista, só tentava encaixar Draco nela.

Seria fácil iludir-se, daí ela teria que lidar com um coração partido quando Draco a chutasse depois de permitir que ele fizesse parte de sua vida. Como isso ficou tão complicado?

"Gina? Oi, Gina?" Ron passou a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

"Sim, Ron?"

"Você ouviu essa?" Ele sussurrou.

"Ouvi o quê?" Ela disse exasperada, sabendo que Ron iria ralhar novamente sobre a sua escolha de roupas no jogo de Quadribol de ontem.

"Eu estava dizendo que Terry Boot falou que Malfoy estava te chamando de vadia e oferecendo para te partilhar com os colegas do time. Isto foi o que ele ouviu de Pucey durante o jogo."

"E você acreditou nisso?" Ela falou irritada "Você sabe que todo mundo fala merda durante os jogos."

"Sei, mas por que Pucey iria falar isto para o Boot?" "O que isso tem haver com o Boot?"

"Você precisa ficar longe do Malfoy, Gina. Falando no furão..."

Draco sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina para o café. Ele estava conversando e sorrindo com outros garotos sonserinos. O coração dela foi parar no estômago. E se ele estivesse falando dela? Eles pareciam bem amigáveis mesmo perdendo um grande jogo. Draco nem tomou conhecimento dela esta manhã. Bem, obviamente ela estava certa - estava iludindo a si mesma.

"Eu acabei, mas não com Draco", ela virou-se e saiu da mesa dirigindo-se para onde Draco e seus amigos estavam indo.

"Oi fofucho! ela falou com voz melosa enfiando-se entre Crabbe e Goyle para ficar ao lado dele. Seus dedos subiram pelo braço do garoto e ela chegou perto da orelha para sussurar: "O que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Bom dia Gina", disse ele com um sorriso, parando a escalada dos dedos dela e segurando sua mão.

"Hoje eu tenho compromisso, mas quem sabe à noite nos poderíamos dar uma volta no lago? "

"Compromisso? Que compromisso é este que vai fazer você ficar longe de mim o dia todo?" Ela fez beicinho e deu uma olhada dengosa para ele.

"Hoje é o dia dos caras sonserinos. Nós fazemos campeonato de Damas durante todo ano e hoje é a final. Estamos fechando sete anos de tradição", ele deu um sorrisinho para Greg que concordou.

"Tudo bem, vejo você depois? " Ela se virou para sair mas ele pegou sua mão.

"Venha ao meu quarto pelas oito horas Ok? Até lá o torneio já deve ter acabado" Ele piscou, mas por trás daquele olhar ela viu algo mais.

Então, ele teria seu "dia dos garotos" e esperava que ela fosse ao seu quarto para atividades garotos/garotas. Que conveniente! Errado Draco, muito errado!

Gina chegou ao quarto de Draco logo após o por-do-sol. O torneio ainda duraria uma ou duas horas.

Ela abriu a porta com um estrondo e cinco figuras masculinas pularam de suas cadeiras. Eles estavam sentados em volta da mesa de jogo. Não era só um jogo. Cada um estava usando seu próprio conjunto de peças.

Greg estava comendo um pedaço de pizza e Vicent fumando um cigarro. Blaise tinha um copo cheio até a boca na mão, pronto para empinar.

"Gina?" Disse Draco com surpresa, segurando entre os dedos um cigarro aceso.

"Oi! Eu trouxe comida para vocês garotos, não se incomodem", ela falou com uma voz doentiamente doce. "Que tal um bom sanduíche de rabanetes e pimentões?"

Os cinco pares de olhos e encararam em choque. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se da mesa. Fazendo lugar colocou o prato de sanduíches.

Ela pegou a fatia de pizza que Greg ainda estava mordendo e puxou. Ele não queria largar e ela puxou de novo, "Greg, ecccaaa! Pizza faz mal para você tolinho. Coma um sanduíche". Ela sumiu com o pedaço de pizza e delicadamente levantou o nariz do garoto enquanto enfiava um sanduíche em sua boca.

"Comam garotos!" Ela encorajou. Todos concordaram rapidamente e começaram a comer.

"Garotos bonzinhos!"

Ela ficou parada ao lado de Greg, mas fitando Vincent. Começou a tossir enquanto se abanava com a mão tentando livrar-se da fumaça do cigarro. Vincent ficou parado. Ela abanou-se mais e tossiu mais alto. Ele continuou olhando para ela. "Vinnie, sssstttt," fazendo a mímica de apagar o cigarro.

Gina quase podia ouvir o barulho das engrenagens do cérebro dele começando a funcionar até dar o clic e finalmente entender o que ela queria. Então ela deu um olhar para Draco, como aquele que sua mãe usava quando queria dizer "E o que você está esperando?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente e olhou para o cigarro em sua mão. Ela concordou com o olhar e ele apagou o cigarro com uma fungada.

Gina pegou um lenço e colocou na frente do nariz de Draco; e mandou-o assoar o nariz. Ele olhou para a garota sem acreditar. "Assoe! Nós não queremos o senhor funga- funga. Ele concordou e fez o que foi pedido. "Limpinho agora! Garoto bonzinho e saudável!"

Ela foi até a ante sala e jogou o lenço na cesta de lixo segurando a risada por conta das caras sem graça dos garotos. Ela podia ouvi-los sussurando. Silenciosamente voltou ao quarto principal ouvindo a conversa.

"O que deu nela?"Perguntou Blaise.

"Ela deve estar fumando todas , menos o cordão do sapato." Adicionou Theodore

Draco fez o gesto de círculos em volta da orelha. "Eu acho que ela tá pirada."

Greg e Vincent viram Gina e tentaram avisar os outros. Mas já era tarde demais. Ela ouviu tudo.

"Vocês acham que eu sou louca?" Ela disparou.

Draco virou-se na cadeira para vê-la,com o rosto transtornado "Eu, eu...

"O quê? Eu ouvi o que você disse Draco, você Blaaise e você também Ted ", ela sibilou. Fitou cada um deles até desviar o olhar para a pequena planta que ela dera a Draco.

"Nossa planta do amor! Você a matou!"

Ela correu para perto da planta moribunda e apontou. "Você a deixou morrer" falou com voz estridente "É assim que você trata o nosso relacionamento?"

"Gina, você tem que admitir que está agindo irracionalmente, talvez você tenha dupla personalidade..." Draco falou de forma hesitante.

"Então é verdade. Você acha que eu estou pirada."

"Você está pra baixo, você está pra cima, você está alegre, você está desligada. Eu nunca sei qual Gina eu vou ver.Você também pode estar sexy, engraçada, inteligente ou agir como se estivesse tomada por uma poção do mal. Eu não sei o que pensar quando você age como uma maluca." Disse ele balançando a mão no ar com um gesto desamparado.

"O que você está dizendo Draco?" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou duro para ele. "Acabou?"

"É eu acho que sim."

"Então tá". Ela falou e virou-se para sair. Isto é o que ela queria, então porquê parecia tão horrível? Depois de fechar a porta, ela ouviu a voz dele parecendo determinada.

"Então tá."

Draco a viu sair, sem ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Ela estava sendo uma débil mental então deixa pra lá. Na última noite em que eles estiveram juntos ali - fazendo o que ninguém jamais havia feito - ele achou que tinham uma conexão. Ele estava passando por cima do seu comportamento estranho, até ignorando as mostras de bipolaridade.

Um elo silencioso formou-se entre eles, então como ela pode simplesmente cair fora?

"Draco, é melhor você ir atrás dela", disse Blaise "se você não quiser toda Hogwarts tirando sarro da sua cara"

Draco repondeu a Blaise com escárnio "Eu estou me lixando para Hogwarts. Afinal só temos mais algumas semanas aqui."

Vincent retrucou, "Mas Draco, o Finnigan vai espalhar por aí que você é bicha!"

"E ela é maluca o bastante para confirmar."Adicionou Greg.

Draco sabia que Gina tinha informações suficientes de sua pessoa para tornar suas últimas semanas na escola totalmente miseráveis.

Podia não ser a única razão para ir atrás dela, mas ele era o único que sabia disso. "Ela realmente pode fazer isto Greg. Eu devo convencê-la e voltar comigo."

"Diz a ela que você está sob muito stress," sugeriu Theodore, "por causa dos N.I.E.M.S. e as obrigações como monitor chefe."

"Certo." Draco concordou

"Certo." Disseram os outros em coro.

Ele saiu pela porta, seguiu pela sala comunal e saiu pelo corredor veloz como um pomo de ouro. Ele imediatamente viu a cabeleira vermelha encostada no topo do primeiro lance de escadas. Dando dois passos de cada vez ele ficou na frente dela.

Os olhos de Gina estavam fechados e sua face tinha uma expressão de dor. Ele sabia disto. Eles tinham uma conexão e ela só estava perturbada com a briga, assim como ele estava. Não que Malfoys fossem perturbados é claro.

"Gina", ele disse baixinho não querendo assustá-la.

Os olhos dela abriram-se e ela o viu. "D-Draco o quê..?"

"Desculpa Gina." Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

A face da garota estava com uma expressão incrédula. " Ainda não teve o bastante?"

"O quê?"

"O suficiente desse", fazendo um gesto que incluia os dois, "relacionamento maluco?"

"Você não sentiu a conexão entre nós na noite passada?"

Ela assentiu devagar. "Eu não sei Draco, isto é tão..."

"Eu estou estressado com os N.I.E.M.S. e as tarefas de monitor chefe, mas eu vou melhorar."

"Melhorar?"

"É, vou te dar mais espaço. Podemos ir devagar, certo?"

"Ok, devagar, claro Draco." Sua voz tinha um tom de dúvida.

Ele deu um sorriso e a abraçou. "Prometa que a noite de sexta-feira vai ser minha".

"Na sexta fará duas semanas do meu primeiro convite para Hogsmeade, não é? " Ela disse encostada no ombro dele.

"É, e eu vou fazer tudo para termos um ótimo encontro."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai." Ela se soltou do abraço e olhou nos olhos dele. "E depois de sexta? "

"Bem, aí nós veremos."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e concordou "É veremos."

Na semana seguinte Draco quase não viu Gina. Ele tinha impressão de a ter perdido. Segunda ele a vira caminhando com alguns caras e teve que sufocar o ciúme. Ela ficaria assustada se ele reagisse como fez com as insinuações de Pucey.

Ela sorria para ele durante as refeições, e parava para conversar após o jantar antes de ir embora. Ele definitivamente gostava disso.

Ela falara sobre tudo que havia comido nos dias anteriores. Então falou sobre os ex-namorados e perguntou sobre as ex- dele. Draco não deu atenção para o papo.

Então, quando ela parou de falar com ele na terça-feira, ele levou a conversa para quadribol e sua vassoura.

Os olhos dela brilharam empolgados quando falaram sobre quadribol. Ele prometeu uma volta na Quicksilver, que seria na sexta-feira, e também disse a ela que tinha planejado uma surpresa. Ela tentou fazê-lo falar o que era, mas ele se recusou.

A quarta- feira veio e foi sem que ele visse ou falasse com Gina. Draco ficou surpreso com o quanto ele sentira falta dela durante aquele dia. Não que eles estivessem juntos, mas não era a mesma coisa quando ele não podia apreciar o gingado dela quando andava, ou seu sorriso brilhante, ou seus olhos apertados quando ela ria. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas Millie disse que a tinha visto com algumas amigas, trabalhando apressadas numa surpresa para ele. Ele ficava deveras ansioso com as surpresas dela, tendo em vista as experiências anteriores.

No dia seguinte ele foi agraciado com um presente feito à mão por Gina. Ela deu um cardigan esquisito que havia tricotado. Dizendo que era úmido e frio nas masmorras e ela não queria que ele pegasse um resfriado.

Os outros caras riram da preocupação dela, mas Draco sabia que eles estavam com ciúme, é claro. Não pela roupa, que era absolutamente horrorosa, com uma das mangas compridas demais, mas ningúem nunca tinha feito nada para ele antes. Ele sempre achou este tipo de presente um tanto grosseiro. Mas este era impressionante, e é claro que ele nem sonhava em vesti-lo fora do seu quarto.

A tarde de sexta-feira chegou finalmente, e Draco fez Gina prometer que o encontraria no campo de quadribol com sua vassoura. Ela estava obviamente surpresa quando viu muitos sonserinos do sétimo ano ali.

"É um amistoso, Gina. Nós sempre fazemos este jogo no final da temporada, trazendo nossos pares junto.

Ela deu um sorriso radiante que fez o coração dele disparar. "Brilhante!"

Eles se dividiram em times, e Millie escolheu Gina para ser a sua apanhadora. Draco e Gina estavam cabeça a cabeça disputando o pomo, como eles fizeram há dois anos atrás, quando ele a notou pela vez.

O jogo não era mata-mata como o usual durante as competições do ano. Era para divertimento, mas eles eram sonserinos. Millie era uma batedora muito mais agressiva que Vincent ou Greg . Ela praticamente arrancou Draco da vassoura com um balaço. Gina riu e Draco não pode evitar de rir junto, alguma coisa na risada dela era contagiosa.

O placar estava apertado, e a vitória seria do time que apanhasse o pomo. A vassoura de Draco podia voar em círculos em volta de Gina então ele poderia vencê-la facilmente, mesmo se ela visse a bolinha dourada antes. Ele implicava com ela enquanto procuravam pelo pomo, puxou o cabelo dela, mergulhou fingindo fazer a finta de Wronsky, mas ela levou tudo na esportiva e devolveu da melhor forma possível. Ele adorou os revides, amando o espírito esquentado dela.

Quando ela passou voando como um raio, ele viu o brilho dourado que ela perseguia, mas Millie e Ted "ensanduicharam" Draco entre eles por um momento. Eles estavam aprontado com ele. "Caiam fora!" ele falou , enrolando as palavras enquanto ria. Eles retiveram Draco até que Gina pegou o pomo.

Ele voou até o chão encostando levemente na vassoura de Gina. "Trapaceiros, todos vocês são trapaceiros", ele falou implicando e fazendo cócegas nela.

Gina riu até perder o fôlego. Ela o empurrou para longe e ficou de pé sorrindo. "Você é um péssimo perdedor!"

Draco ficou de joelhos. "Eu não perdi. Você trapaceou."

Millie deu um empurrão e Draco caiu sentado no chão, "Sai dessa e vamos comer já!"

As duas garotas saíram de braços dados para onde Pansy tinha arrumado o piquenique. Draco pulou para ficar de pé e saiu atrás delas. Ele colocou um braço em torno de Gina que apesar de desarrumada estava com uma aparência sexy. Ela sorriu para ele, e seu coração pareceu ter falhado uma batida.

Quem diria que os sonserinos sabiam se divertir tanto? Eles eram bem normais, pensou Gina. Até Draco era mais divertido do que ela imaginava. Ele estava em seu elemento. O amistoso de quadribol foi absolutamente brilhante, e o piquenique estava delicioso. Pansy encomendou a comida do Três Vassouras, que como sempre estava maravilhosa. Gina não se divertia tanto hà muito tempo. Eles comeram, conversaram e riram. Todas as facções foram esquecidas, todas as barreiras caíram, até as dela.

Depois de comer, muitos sonserinos saíram para outras atividades. Draco e Blaise disseram que precisavam arrumar a bagunça no campo de quadribol.

Gina se ofereceu para ajudar Millie a limpar os restos do piquenique.E achou engraçado Pansy deixá-las limpar tudo e sair quase correndo, para poder dar uma volta em torno do lago com seu par, Neville. Ela nunca conseguiria imaginar, era muito estranho pensar em Neville e Pansy JUNTOS!

"Eu sabia que você era boa para o Draco." Disse Millie interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Você já disse isso antes", Gina respondeu alegremente.

"Verdade, mas ele não é como os outros garotos, e ele precisa de alguém que não seja como as outras garotas.

"Por quê? As outras namoradas dele eram como a Pansy?"

Millie riu. "Eu te disse, Pansy nunca foi realmente namorada dele. Na verdade Draco nunca teve nenhuma outra namorada, e nunca trouxe ninguém nos piqueniques. Ele é realmente um bastardo muito seletivo, que não aceitaria nada menos que o melhor. E..."

O estômago de Gina deu uma volta como se ela fosse fazer uma finta de Wronsky.

Draco não teve outras namoradas. Ela foi a única que ele trouxe ali. "E o quê? "ela sussurou.

Millie olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém poderia ouvir, "Ele nunca REALMENTE me disse mas..."

Por Merlin, depois de tudo ela iria dizer que ele era gay. Não, bissexual e ela sabia. " O quê? Você acha que ele é gay ou bissexual?"

O volume da gargalhada da garota sonserina poderia competir com os gritos do irmão de Hagrid na floresta proibida. "Não! Eu já disse antes, ele não é !" Afirmou Millie.

Gina não entendia o que era tão engraçado, somado ao fato de que ele nunca teve outras namoradas.

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque ele me diria, nós somos como irmão e irmã. Além disso, ele sabe que eu sou gay, então não teria razão para ele esconder de mim."

"Oh!" Gina murmurou. "Então o que é?"

"Eu acho que o Draco vem te cuidando faz uns dois anos, ele te notou desde aquele jogo no nosso quinto ano quando você o bateu pegando o pomo de ouro."

Aquilo ainda não fazia nenhum sentido, fazia?

"Porque ele não falou comigo na época então?"

"O que você diria?"

"Oh!"

Millie riu mais ainda e mexeu com Gina. "Vá procurá-lo, ele provavelmente está lá no campo remoendo sobre a derrota de hoje."

"E tudo isso? ", disse ela indicando o piquenique, "E Blaise?"

"Eu vi Blaise indo para o castelo e eu posso arrumar a comida, você e Draco levam o cobertor."

Gina seguiu caminhando com uma Millie atrás fazendo troça. Quem poderia imaginar que ela gostava de brincar? Ela estava certa, Draco estava sentado na grama da quadra limpando a vassoura.

"Ei você!" Disse Gina acenando.

"Ei você também!"

"Millie disse que você faz isto quando perde jogo" Ela falou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"É mesmo? Como ela saberia que eu faço isso se eu nunca perco?"

Gina gargalhou, ela não sabia se ele era mais arrogante ou mais obstinado, mas ela não se importava. Ela gostava dele de qualquer jeito.

"Eu te devo uma volta na minha Quicksilver", disse ele com um sorrisinho, segurando a vassoura.

"Sim eu acredito que deve!"

Draco montou na vassoura e Gina segurou-se nos ombros do garoto para montar na vassoura atrás dele. "Segure-se, ela voa rápido" Ele avisou. Abraçou-o pelo peito, colou-se no corpo dele e encostou o rosto no pescoço do garoto enquanto ele subia pelo ar. Era muito rápido, e ela se agarrou mais a ele. Ela não estava com medo do vôo e não ligava para sua falta de controle. Ele voou de um lado ao outro do campo, fazendo um loop, literalmente. Ela deu um gritinho deliciado e eles deram boas risadas quando ele os levou novamente para o chão.

"Isto foi fantástico!" Ela falou enquanto desmontava.

"Gostou não é?" Ele deu um sorriso e desmontou da vassoura, oferecendo a ela "Gostaria de voar? "

Gina ficou de boca aberta. Ela não acreditava que ele a deixasse voar em sua vassoura. "Eu adoraria, mas você precisa me ensinar."

"Certo, você vai na frente, nós voaremos juntos novamente."

Gina montou na vassoura, sentido a potência nas suas mãos, fazendo-a sentir uma pequena vertigem. Draco montou atrás.

"Pronta para uma volta Gina?"

"Você está pronto para uma volta Draco?" Ela falou sorridente enquanto decolava, derrubando Draco da Quicksilver.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro e o viu escorregando da vassoura; ele pulou e montou assim que ela desceu novamente ao chão. Eles riram muito com os trancos da vassoura pela sua falta de familiaridade. Não demorou muito ela já estava voando suavemente, mas não se arriscava a fazer os truques de Draco. Não ainda. Ela voou até a área na lateral do campo onde estava o cobertor, e tentou pousar suavemente.

Mas ela parou abruptamente, fazendo os dois trombarem e caírem na gargalhada, mas a vassoura ainda estava inteira em sua mão.

"Eu salvei a Quicksilver Draco" ela falou.

"Graças a Circe, pois eu acho que você quebrou meu pescoço,"ele implicou. Ambos se estiraram no chão lado a lado dando risadinhas. Ela virou-se para ele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

"Obrigada!" Ela sussurou, com a voz rouca de emoção "Por um dia maravilhoso." Seus olhos esquadrinharam o rosto dele, reparando no cabelo desfeito pelo vento, os cílios longos e macios, a boca sorridente e nos olhos que se abriram para olhar para ela.

Ele apoiou-se num cotovelo e a fitou. Ela sabia que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e que não podia fazer nada.

"Ei, ei sshh." Ele sentou e a colocou no colo. "O que houve amorzinho?"

O termo carinhoso fez as lágrimas correrem livremente. Ela sentiu com se estivesse vendo Draco realmente pela primeira vez. Como ela poderia voltar atrás mais uma vez?

"Nada, é só por estar com você hoje... e você foi realmente você, com seus amigos e tudo mais. Eu fui realmente eu, e gostei disso, e eu gosto muito de estar com você.

"Gin" ele falou baixinho, gentilmente limpando as lágrimas dela, "Isto é uma coisa boa."

Ela encostou-se na mão dele e assentiu. Ficou por um momento admirando os olhos dele, de um cinza profundo com um ralo azul escuro na borda e pequenas

manchas prateadas, penetrando fundo em sua alma. Ela se perdeu naquele olhar e depois no seu beijo.

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora, mas aí está o tão aguardado capítulo.

Aos quem sempre dizem que não deixam review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics slash (Cannon in D, Canção do cisne, O trabalho de poções, etc).**

Nossos Agradecimentos à:

**miaka, Helena Malfoy, Musa-Sama, Mademoiselle Papillon, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Amanda Poirot, Lika Slytherin, Lis, Oráculo, Mira #, Arwen Mione, marcela, Suzi Black, Nathália, NessaMalfoy, Behlla, Lou Malfoy, Liana, Cat, Natsumi Omura, Pat, Sophia D., cami, LadySilvia, ceelah, pKena MalfOy, Ellen-Potter, Monica Dias, Leka,pamela, Jad' Malfoy, Mrs. Mandy Black, Tonks Butterfly, Estrela, Topaz Autumn Sprout.**Os Tradutores.


	11. Capítulo 10

**

* * *

**

Nome original: Deflowering Ginny Weasley

**Autor: Gianfar**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Beta**: Anna Malfoy

**Disclaimer: os personagens pertencem a JK, esta historia não tem fins lucrativos.****Capítulo 10**

* * *

**A Verdade **

Draco sabia que o dia fora uma vitória para ele, que Gina amou jogar quadribol e voar na sua Quicksilver. Ele nunca poderia ter previsto o total sucesso deste dia, no entanto. Ele a tinha trazido para seu mundo, e ela se encaixou com perfeição.

Ela era brilhante em quadribol, e uma lutadora aguerrida com um bom senso de humor. Ela aceitou-o pelo que ele era. Ele sempre soube havia mais nela; eles tinham esse vínculo que ele podia sentir. Eles estavam conectados. O dia não poderia ter sido melhor, até que ele viu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Alguma coisa em seu estômago torceu quando viu o seu choro. Ele foi até ela, e a puxou para seus braços, instintivamente protegendo-a. Ele não sabia por que ela estava chorando, e aquilo que ela disse não fazia sentido. Gostavam um do outro, ficando muito bem juntos, e era uma coisa boa. Ela não percebia isso?

Ele iria fazê-la ver e iria ajudá-la a compreender. Ele sussurrou palavras calmantes para ela secou suas lágrimas; seus olhos travaram no morno olhar castanho. Era assim que se sentia quando se acha algo real. Ela suspirou e inclinou-se para ele, e então, o dia ficou perfeito.

Ele não sabia quem iniciou o beijo. Ele só sabia que ela tinha uma boca quente e macia, movendo-se contra a sua e provocando uma reação imediata em seu corpo. Tempo parecia ter parado naquele momento, enquanto ele se deliciava com os dedos pequenos acariciando sua mandíbula, os sons suaves que ela fazia, sentindo o veludo da sua língua contra a dele e seu sabor, o doce e insaciável sabor de Gina.

Era impossível descrever a forma como ele sentiu, a onda de emoções derramando-se sobre ele. As línguas se cruzaram suavemente, aprofundando o beijo evocando sentimentos e ele não sabia estarem lá. Abraçando-a, sentindo a suavidade das curvas dela contra a dureza dos seus músculos foi emocionante. As incríveis sensações ameaçavam sufocá-lo enquanto ele era consumido pelos beijos dela.  
Ela moveu a sua boca para a sua mandíbula e pescoço, numa tortura sensual. Ela abriu as pernas e ao mesmo tempo o fez deitar de costas, deitando-se inteira por cima dele. Ela era uma gata selvagem, mas ele não estava reclamando. Suas mãos estavam todos os lugares, puxando a camisa e, em seguida, passeando em todo o seu estômago e peito. Ele estremeceu com as leves carícias daqueles dedos e gemeu quando ela friccionou a pele sensível do seu mamilo.

Doce Salazar, ele a queria, mas não aqui, onde alguém podia vê-los ou, que Merlin proibisse, interrompê-los. Ele rolou, deslizando sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela junto das curvas de seus seios. Ele definitivamente queria continuar, mas era evidente que precisavam se acalmar quando ela ondulou por debaixo do corpo dele e ergueu os quadris, pressionando a sua ereção contra o ápice de suas coxas. Uma força primária dizia para ir em frente, fazendo-o arremeter e colar-se nela, amando os gemidos que _isto _provocava nela.

Draco relutantemente quebrou o beijo, e distanciou seu corpo com as mãos até ele estar suspenso sobre ela, mas sem se tocar. Ela estava puxando a sua cintura com uma mão e a outra foi fechada na sua camisa, puxando-o de volta para baixo. Ele bebeu da sua aparência, olhos fechados, a boca inchada dos beijos, a pele adoravelmente corada com algumas sardas. "Gina," sua respiração estava pesada quando ele encostou a testa dela, "Eu nunca… eu dizer que quero, mas não aqui. Você… Você quer?"

Ela também tentava recuperar seu fôlego enquanto se endireitava. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e escuros de desejo - parecendo quase negros - fitando seu íntimo. Ela fez um gesto de assentimento, passou uma perna sobre sua cintura e arqueou os quadris contra os dele. Ele deu um selinho nela e rosnou. Ela iria acabar o matando muito em breve se eles não saíssem logo dali.

"Você quer ir para o meu quarto?" ele sussurrou.

"Sim, quero", disse ela contra a sua boca, beijando-o novamente.

Antes que as línguas ficassem apaixonadas demais, Draco desgrudou daquela boca, levantou-se se erguendo nos braços e ficando de pé. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, a fitando todo o tempo. Ela deu um sorriso fraco enquanto era ajudada a se levantar. Ela então o abraçou e esfregou o nariz no seu pescoço enquanto brincava com os cabelos da nuca dele. Ele poderia se habituar a isso pensou ele retribuindo o abraço.

"Draco, antes de ir você deve saber uma coisa", ela murmurou em seu peito. Inclinando a cabeça para trás para fitar seus olhos. "Eu sei sobre a aposta."

"A aposta?" perguntou ele realmente confuso.

Ela olhou para longe e calmamente explicou, "A aposta sobre mim. A aposta com Simas - com todos - todos os meninos."

Quando o que ela falou começou a fazer sentido, suas entranhas se torceram como se estivessem sob o efeito da poção polissuco. Ele tinha esquecido da aposta esta noite, talvez mesmo antes - à noite em que ela disse estava lá para ele depois que ele perdeu o jogo de quadribol - mas ele parou de pensar que era um jogo quando começou a ter sentimentos, verdadeiros sentimentos por ela.

"Oh," era tudo que ele conseguia dizer, perguntando se isso significava que ela iria embora, não que ele pudesse culpá-la. "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

Os olhos dela miraram os dele, arregalados de surpresa. Ela engoliu em seco. "Er, desde o início - desde a noite anterior ao nosso encontro em Hogsmeade."

Ela sabia o tempo todo? Isso não fazia sentido algum. Então porque é que ela se importou em sair com ele, se meteu em todas aquelas confusões, a menos… "É por isso que você agia como uma descompensada, de forma completamente débil mental? Você estava me punindo?" ele perguntou sem acreditar e incapaz de manter escondidas a raiva e a dor que rasgava através do seu peito.

Ela silenciosamente concordou com os olhos brilhantes e torcendo nervosamente as mãos. "Foi auto-defesa Draco. Você estava tentando me seduzir na frente de todos de Hogwarts. E agora você conseguiu. Não é isso que você queria?"

"_Aquilo_ foi auto-preservação. Eu tinha uma certa dose de orgulho e de dignidade em jogo, mas isso", ele abanou uma mão entre eles, "não tinha nada a ver. _Isto_ era entre nós, Gina."

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu te contei," ela falou tentando chegar mais perto dele e sendo repelida.

"Você me disse o quê? Que me fez viver num inferno de propósito?" ele cuspiu, pensando em tudo o que ele tinha passado, toda a merda que ele tinha suportado para ficar com ela.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, "Você não entende. Você merecia por aquilo que você tentou fazer comigo. Eu entreouvi você se vangloriando para o Simas sobre transar comigo, sobre me fazer gritar seu nome e como você já me tinha na palma da mão. E também ouvi tudo sobre o seu acordo para me compartilhar com Pucey."

"Eu chutei a bunda do Pucey por dizer que você estava gostosa antes do jogo com a Corvinal. Eu não fiz nada mais do que sacrificar minha capitania, a minha equipe, e minha casa, tudo pela sua honra!" ele gritou.

"Você não compreende, Draco. Foi auto-defesa. Eu _tinha_ que te afastar."

Ele assentiu com um gesto e deu uma risada oca que abafou um gemido.

"Parabéns, Gina, você conseguiu fazer exatamente isso", ele falou e, em seguida saiu como um furacão na direção do castelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina ouviu a porta do seu dormitório ser aberta com um rangido lento, seguido de passos cadenciados e determinados que ela sabia pertencerem a uma única pessoa. Puxando mais o cobertor sobre sua cabeça, Gina pegou o último chocolate da Dedos de Mel e enfiou na boca sabendo que seu desejo de que Hermione fosse embora era em vão. As cortinas da cama foram abertas deixando entrar luz na sua caverna improvisada e a protetora concha de cobertas foi gentilmente puxada. Gina piscou por causa da luz forte, instintivamente colocando um braço sobre os olhos e tateando pelas cobertas.

"Gina, se esconder na cama todos os dias não vai fazer coisa alguma ficar melhor", Hermione falou.

Gina fungou enquanto seus cobertores eram arrancados de cima dela. "Muita luz e pouco chocolate", ela choramingou.

Hermione estava sentada ao pé da cama de Gina. "Eu pensei que você estava sentindo melhor."

"Só porque você não me deixou matar as aulas da semana não significa que eu esteja melhor", Gina reclamou, erguendo o corpo até encostar-se contra a cabeceira.

"Honestamente, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo".

"Sim, é! Não tenho razão para viver. Eu preciso de escuridão, calma, e chocolate durante pelo menos um mês", Gina emburrou, puxando a colcha novamente.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com simpatia. "Então eu presumo que tem a ver com Malfoy e aquilo que todos estão dizendo. Você quer falar sobre isso?"  
"Não", Gina mentiu, chutando as palavras.

Hermione olhou para ela por um momento, mas não disse nada.

"Tivemos uma ligação, Hermione, uma verdadeira ligação", ela chorava suavemente.

"Uma conexão com Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Sim, com Draco," Gina fitou irritada.

"Você… Você não dormiu com ele, não é?"

"Não, mas eu teria," Gina murmurou, mordendo seu lábio tentando parar de chorar. A expressão de Hermione era uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação. Gina tinha medo que ela pudesse estar revoltada com ela, ou pelo menos irritada. Em vez disso, sua amiga deu tapinhas compreensivos em sua perna, e o pequeno gesto, fez as lágrimas caírem livremente.

"Oh, Hermione! Dói tanto. Acho que não quero falar sobre isso."

"Você sabe o que dizem: dor partilhada é dor reduzida pela metade," confortou Hermione.

Gina concordou e engoliu em seco. Ela começou a falar para Hermione sobre o tempo que passou com Draco, incluindo os poucos momentos em que ela não estava sendo uma pentelha. Quando ela recontou seu último dia juntos, ela não podia deixar de sorrir, sobre como tudo foi maravilhoso e como foram intensos os sentimentos enquanto eles estavam de amasso.

"Você acha que pode ter sido levada pelo momento de paixão?" Hermione gentilmente colocou.

"Eu estava definitivamente, mas foi mais do que isso. Nunca me senti assim, quando eu beijei o Michael ou o Dino. Ambos beijavam bem, mas este foi… diferente. Eu queria mais, queria já, e eu queria com Draco. Então, eu não o fiz parar, ao contrário,o incentivei a ir adiante."

Hermione arregalou os olhos e permaneceu silenciosa, mas sua expressão eloqüente. Ela obviamente, não aprovava, mas pelo menos não estava gritando com Gina.

"A coisa é Hermione, eu não poderia seguir adiante sem que ele soubesse a verdade. Que eu sabia sobre a aposta, e que eu estava conscientemente tomando a decisão de ficar com ele. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu realmente o queria, e que não era por ele ter me enganado, mas em vez disso eu fiz uma terrível bagunça", ela fungou.

"Gina", disse Hermione em um tom compassivo, seus olhos sombrios.

"Ele nem sequer tentou negar, só perguntou há quanto tempo eu sabia. Ele pareceu tão vulnerável e derrotado. Quando eu disse a ele que sabia de tudo, bastou apenas um momento, até que ele juntou as peças e percebeu tudo que eu fiz para ele. Seus olhos… "Ela engasgou com as palavras. "Eles estavam inundados de emoções, principalmente dor. Ele tentou disfarçar com raiva, mas continuei fitando aqueles olhos e sei que ele estava realmente ferido e agora ele me odeia."

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é?" A voz de Hermione revelava preocupação. Ela tinha razão, Gina _realmente_ gostava dele, mais do que ela queria admitir. Ela o adorava, e por isso ela sabia porque doía tanto.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu realmente viria a gostar dele, muito menos que iria me sentir assim. Eu não posso suportar esta dor no meu peito, Hermione." Gina abraçou seu travesseiro quando o seu corpo tremia com os soluços do choro.

Hermione gentilmente acarinhava as costas da amiga, "Oh, Gina. Estou tão triste. Talvez tenha sido melhor que você não tenha dormido com ele, então."

"Eu não sei. Eu suponho. Ele ainda é um babaca arrogante, mas…"

"Mas?"

"Mas eu sinto falta dele e eu não posso agüentar outro dia como este. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, ele pensa que eu só queria que ele fizesse papel de bobo. Ele estava tão perturbado que nem me ouviu. É uma grande confusão e eu não consigo pensar num jeito de solucionar isto." Gina disse, a sua voz rouca de emoção e ela começou a chorar em seu travesseiro.

Elas ficaram ali um tempo até Gina não podia chorar mais, até que não tivesse mais lágrimas para chorar. Hermione nunca deixou seu lado, mas sussurrou palavras calmantes e fez carinho em suas costas até que os soluços pararam.

Quando Gina pareceu recuperar a compostura, Hermione passou a mão em seus cabelos e sorriu. "O que você precisa é de um fim Gina."

"Fim"?

"Sim. Você não pode ficar a próxima semana e todo o Verão se escondendo na cama. Você precisa encontrar uma forma de passar por isto, fechar este capítulo da sua vida para que você possa começar o próximo. Se você não pode falar para ele, talvez você possa descobrir outra forma de permitir que ele saiba o que você sente e assim você pode seguir em frente."

Gina considerou que Hermione tinha dito, perguntando se ela realmente queria dar esse passo, se ela queria deixar Draco no passado. Mas ela tinha escolha? Draco sumiu assim que soube da verdade, assim que _ela _admitiu que o _queria_. Passou-se uma semana e ele mal tinha olhado para ela. Ele teve o que queria, ela ouviu os cochichos e sabia que todos achavam que ela tinha dormido com Draco. Ele nem se importou em desmentir. Ele realmente devia odiá-la.

Talvez ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de fazer deixar isso tudo para trás, mas fazendo que todos, incluindo Draco, saberem da verdade. Tudo estava tão confuso que de qualquer jeito não havia nada que a impedisse de fazer este último gesto.

"Hermione, por favor, pegue minha pena e pergaminho enquanto me visto?"

"Você já parece melhor. Posso perguntar o que está acontecendo neste seu cérebro tortuoso?" Hermione perguntou hesitante.

"Eu só percebi que a única forma de sair desta bagunça é a tomar o mesmo caminho que me enfiou nela," Gina disse tentando ser corajosa. "Quando é último prazo para as matérias do Berrador?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entre," respondeu a Draco a batida de pica-pau era familiar e ele sabia que era a Millie que batia. Ele estava inclinado sobre a ridícula planta do amor, pulverizando suas folhas com uma delicada névoa de água.

"Sua planta do amor está parecendo bem saudável", Millie brincou, colocando alguns muffins em cima da mesa.

Draco a encarou sobre seus ombros. "Cale-se. Essa coisa é patética insanamente complicada de se tomar conta e eu tenho gasto mais do que tempo suficiente com a Prof. Sprout para ganhar o título da Primeira Ordem de Merlin pela punição cruel e incomum de apenas tentar reavivar esta bagunça de folhas."

"Quão complicado pode ser isto?" Perguntou ela rolando os olhos.

Draco largou o frasco de spray sobre a mesa, e casualmente encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços no peito. "Para sua informação, é muito envolvente. A coisa tem de ser alimentada com ovos de fadas doxy esmagados e misturados no solo, no mesmo horário todos os dias, regada com uma leve névoa de água sobre as folhas quatro vezes por dia, uma canção de ninar à noite, e esse é só o começo."

Os olhos de Millie o fitaram com grande surpresa, "Penso que o grande Salazar teria ficado orgulhoso da astúcia de Gina, te dando uma planta... era quase certo que morreria".

Concordando, Draco de um sorrisinho e duramente acrescentou, "È, ela certamente poderia manobrar a maioria dos Sonserinos."

"E falando nisso, Draco, por que você está tão empenhado em gastar tanto tempo cuidando desta planta estúpida?" Millie perguntou com um tom protetor.

Ele casualmente encolheu um ombro. "Eu não sei, acho que só…"

"Você não pode deixar de pensar nela, não é?"

Draco fechou a cara e permaneceu em silencio, não devia ter falado da planta, parecia um idiota, mas o fazia sentir-se mais perto de Gina. Ele evitava Gina, tanto quanto possível, comendo em seu quarto ou de costas para a mesa da Grifinória quando ele comia no Grande Salão. Ele fez de tudo para ter certeza de usar rotas diferentes para as aulas, abusando os seus privilégios de monitor chefe e ficar nos corredores durante as aulas.

Depois de se acalmar da terrível briga, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele só sabia que a queria de volta, mas ela o queria? Ela provavelmente o estava odiando. Se ele ao menos soubesse o que ela pensava, mas ele não ia correr atrás dela e fazer papel de bobo. A pouca dignidade e orgulho que lhe restaram estavam intactos. O que significou que, depois de duas semanas, nada tinha sido resolvido.

"Ela está pensando em você, também, você sabe," Millie interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"O que?", perguntou um pouco depressa demais.

Millie indulgentemente sorriu e atirou um jornal em seu peito, "Você perdeu a última edição do Berrador quando se esquivou do café esta manhã. Há um artigo aqui, penso que você achará interessante."

Draco abriu o jornal, seus olhos varreram as páginas até que ler o nome de Gina. Ele olhou para Millie que levantou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso complacente. "Vá em frente, leia. Quando terminar, você vai encontrá-la no hall de entrada, esperando por mim para almoçar com ela no lago, mas esqueci que professor Snape precisa revisar o trabalho de poções comigo. Então, você pode avisá-la para mim?", Millie deu uma risada e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Coleguinha enxerida e mala, Draco pensou então ele olhou para o artigo e começou a ler.

_**A verdade sobre as regras  
**__Escrito por Gina W _

_Quando o Chapéu Seletor cantou sobre a importância das quatro casas de Hogwarts se unirem, ninguém esperava que isso realmente acontecesse. Mesmo se alguém tivesse previsto a união entre as casas, certamente não teria achado que isso girasse em torno de sexo – er, na verdade, a falta dele._

_Isso começou quando eu inocentemente escrevi um artigo para o jornal não oficial da escola dizendo às garotas como evitar decepções amorosas. Quem de nós nunca teve o coração quebrado por algum menino ou emprestou os ouvidos à amiga que chorou por algum idiota cheio de testosterona? Bem, tá legal, talvez Emilia Bulstrode, mas isso porque ela prefere garotas. Enfim, depois de ter meu ombro ensopado por mais meninas de coração partido, não demorou muito para eu perceber que aquelas pobres garotas estavam precisando daquilo que eu tinha em abundância. Eu tenho mais percepção do cérebro masculino que a maioria das garotas, seis vezes mais. Tenho meia dúzia de irmãos cujas histórias de romances, galanteios e seduções adornaram minhas orelhas com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria de pensar – como a única garota da família (tirando a mamãe), eles vêm até mim para pedir conselhos de uma mente feminina._

_Não demorou muito tempo para formular meu plano. Tinha esperanças que um simples artigo declarando a verdade sobre as idéias que os caras têm sobre sexo junto com a promessa de se absterem de qualquer contato físico com os meninos de Hogwarts, ressaltando minha virtude como um exemplo, salvasse talvez uma ou duas garotas da dor eminente. Eu não tinha idéia que isso fosse alcançar tão longe, unindo todas as casas de uma vez por todas com um único propósito em_ _mente – deflorar a mim, Gina Weasley._

_Se apenas se tivesse sido assim tão simples, uma transada rápida e tudo seria rapidamente esquecido, mas que nunca é fácil. Draco Malfoy me perseguiu incansavelmente na esperança de aumentar a sua reputação entre os seus pares e eu obstinadamente me encontrei com ele, sabendo o que ele estava fazendo e usando todas as oportunidades possíveis para humilhá-lo ou repudiá-lo. Eles dizem que tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, e eu levei a sério, mas o que eu pensava que era guerra acabou, e no final, virou amor. _

_  
De alguma forma, no meio de toda a loucura, eu descobri que o babaca impossível e definitivamente esnobe que eu sempre conheci também era engraçado, generoso, sarcástico, atlético, e agora era dono do meu coração.  
Eu perguntei a mim mesma como isto aconteceu enquanto eu seguia as regras, e quando eu propositadamente as deixei de lado. O que acontece para as estrelas brilharem como diamantes contra o veludo negro do céu, ou a rosa desabrochar na luz orvalhada do amanhecer, como uma faísca de mágica é emitida por uma varinha, ou um beijo apaixonado? O amor não é uma coisa que pode ser racionalizada pela mente, amor é uma coisa que o coração sente. _

_  
Eu sei o que agir com o coração e ignorar sua cabeça, amar alguém tanto que dói. Mas eu não sei a alegria de mergulhar neste sentimento, de celebrá-lo com alguém, de uma só alma habitando dois corpos- um completando o outro. Eu nunca quis que as regras impedissem alguém de ter isso. Eu ainda acredito que há um grande mérito nas regras, mas a única coisa que nunca foi levado em conta é o fato de que os homens também têm sentimentos._

_Eu sei que machuquei Draco, e isto quer dizer que num certo nível ele deve ter gostado de mim também. No final das contas, foram minhas escolhas e não meus sentimentos que me fizeram ficar com o coração partido. Eu suponho que a única maneira de evitar as dores do amor é escolher não amar. Mas ouvi dizer que ele é melhor ter amado e perdido, que nunca ter amado, e acho que estou de acordo com essa avaliação. Eu não me furtaria desta dor e tristeza que estão rasgando minha alma, se isto significasse perder as incríveis memórias que eu tenho do único cara de quem eu realmente gostei, do primeiro e único amor que eu tive._

Estava lá, para todo o mundo ver. Eles poderiam julgá-la ou rir dela que ela não se importava. Sua única preocupação era com Draco. Qual seria a sua reação? Não importava. Gina tinha decidido ir adiante, e o artigo era o seu encerramento.

Quando ela falou com Millie de manhã, ela estava grata que a garota não estivesse chateada por ser mencionada no artigo. No entanto, a única maneira dela se safar foi concordar em almoçar com ela. Gina, não sabia se era só para implicar ou não, mas concordou, a fim de evitar mais confusão.

Gina estava descendo a escada quando o familiar brilho de cabelos prateados passou por seus olhos. O estômago deu uma reviravolta e ela fechou os olhos, determinada a não chorar. Firme em sua resolução ela abriu os olhos e continuou andando. Ele estava procurando alguém no hall de entrada, ela percebeu. Gina estava no meio da escada quando ela entendeu o que se passava e a revelação desabou na sua cabeça como um feitiço bem direcionado. Millie a tinha enganado. Voltando a subir, ela bateu em retirada de volta para a torre da Grifinória, lutando contra a onda de estudantes que sem dúvida descia para almoçar.

"Gina!" Ela podia ouvir Draco chamar. Não, não, não. Ele não podia deixar como estava? Ela não agüentaria mais desta tormenta emocional que eles tinham.  
Assim que acabou a escada, ela virou para um corredor que conduzia para várias salas de aula não utilizadas, determinada a se esconder se ela precisasse. Dedos longos fecharam-se no seu pulso e suavemente a puxaram de volta.

"Gina, quero falar com você", Draco falou. Era isto. Ele a odiava e agora ela ia ouvir.

"Bem, eu não quero falar com você, então me deixa ir", ela sibilou, puxando o braço.

As pessoas estavam começando a parar e observá-los. Viram também Draco a puxar para uma sala vazia, empurrando-a não tão gentilmente. Ela girou em torno para vê-lo chutar a porta atrás dele, colocando feitiços de silêncio e tranca portas. Então ele apenas a fitou, os olhos cinzentos duros como aço.

"Tudo bem Draco, você tem a minha atenção, o que você quer?" disse ela, certa de que toda aquela cena dramática não foi apenas para ficar olhando para ela.

"Millie não pode ir ao encontro, ela tem uma reunião com Snape", disse ele, o seu tom de acordo com a fachada fria.

Gina revirou os olhos. É evidente que havia mais que isso, mas se ele estava a fim de jogar então ela estava caindo fora. "Ótimo. Tchau", disse ela incomodada e dirigindo-se para a porta. Draco bloqueou a porta com o seu corpo, recostando-se, e cruzou os braços no peito, dirigindo a ela um sorriso desafiante.

Ele realmente era um babaca.

Ele puxou o pergaminho dobrado para fora do seu bolso de trás e o colocou na frente de seu rosto. Ela reconheceu o Berrador imediatamente. Ela deu um pesado suspiro, "O que Draco?"

"Isto é verdade? Este artigo que você escreveu?" ele perguntou, defensivamente.

"Draco, por favor, o que isso importa?"

"O que é…" ele começou, mas deixou as palavras morrerem e começou a caminhar num pequeno círculo em torno dela. "Importa muito, Gina. É verdade?"

Ela ia chorar. Isso foi antes, no passado, notícias de ontem, não importava o que ela fez ou disse, e ela não iria deixar que ele a visse chorar. "Sim, é verdade. Todas as palavras."

Antes que ela pudesse olhar para ele esperando por uma reação ou externar seus pensamentos, ele a havia puxado para um abraço. As barreiras do seu olhar haviam caído, expondo uma torrente de emoções desconhecidas. Sua mão passou por sua bochecha; um polegar acariciava seus lábios, fazendo-a tremer. Não era justo que seu toque a afetasse tanto.

"Gina", ele apenas sussurrou. "_Porque_ é que não estamos juntos, então?" Ele beijou levemente sua boca, e sentir o toque macio daquela boca contra a sua fez seus olhos se encherem com lágrimas não derramadas.

Draco deu doces beijos num canto de sua boca, e depois no outro, no nariz, e em cada olho e, em seguida, suavemente secou as lágrimas que tinham caído. "Shhh", ele a acalmou, pressionando sua testa contra a dela.

Ela não lutar contra isto. Ele deu seu coração a ela e ela daria qualquer coisa para estar com ele, mas só se ele sentisse o mesmo que ela. "Tenho que ir, por favor, deixe-me ir, Draco," ela chorou.

"Não agora, e não quando sei que me ama", ele tocou seus lábios novamente. "Nem quando eu sinto o mesmo sobre você."

Gina suspirou em sua boca, olhos fechados, e seus lábios se abriram para um último beijo - que era tudo que era - um último beijo para lembrar-se dele. A língua dele deslizou sedosa sobre a sua e seus joelhos fraquejaram, ela era incapaz de impedir as descargas elétricas que o toque dele causava, incapaz de impedir as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto.

Quando a conhecida sensação de desejo espalhou-se pelo seu ventre, ela parou o beijo, saindo do abraço. "Eu não posso… eu sinto muito, mas não dá."

"Sim, dá. Não existe razão para nós não estarmos juntos, Gina," Draco disse, claramente, não compreendendo o que ela dizia.

"Você não entendeu não é mesmo? Você me deixou, e quando eu coloquei aí para todos verem, me expondo, ficando completamente vulnerável você vem para cima de mim. Eu não sei mais o que pensar, como eu vou saber que não é mais parte da aposta, já que agora todos sabem que você não transou comigo?"

Draco fechou os olhos e boca numa linha fina. "Você não sabe, mas isso é um risco que você tem que correr e decidir se vale à pena. Assim como eu fiz quando eu vim atrás de você e disse o que sinto."

Gina balançou a cabeça. "Lamento Draco", disse ela miseravelmente. "Você nunca desmentiu que tivesse transado comigo. Você conseguiu me evitar por duas semanas. _Você_ fugiu de_ mim_. Por mais que as palavras signifiquem para mim, elas não são o suficiente... Eu preciso de algo mais do que palavras."

"O problema com você, Weaselette, é que você é demasiadamente cínica," Draco sibilou.

Gina limpou as lágrimas. "Talvez eu seja, mas eu não confio em você, ou em mim mesma, e nós não podemos ter algo real sem confiança."

"Eu não vou deixá-la fazer isso." Seus olhos endureceram com determinação.

"Você não pode fazer nada…" Gina o fitou, e, em seguida, rolou os olhos. "Eu não vejo que chance você tem, você é tão arrogante."

"Você vai ser minha acompanhante na Festa da Despedida e no Baile da Vitória hoje à noite. Eu vou estar na Torre da Grifinória às sete horas para te apanhar." disse Draco finalizando a conversa.

Gina ficou parada como se seus pés estivessem enraizados no chão, atordoada e incrédula enquanto assistia Draco remover os feitiços da porta e sair. Quem pelos infernos ele achava que era?

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora.

Aos quem sempre dizem que não deixam review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics slash (Cannon in D, Canção do cisne, O trabalho de poções, etc).**

Nossos Agradecimentos à:

**Dan224, Isabehlla, Lika Slytherin, gaabi,** **Nessa Black Malfoy, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Oráculo, pKena MalfOy, Izayoi-chan, Estrela, Fernanda, Ana Gabii, Suzi Black, Avry Malfoy, Sackline, Estrela Malfoy, Li-Chan, Monica Dias, Nina G., Lou Malfoy e Thaty Malfoy.**

Os Tradutores.


	12. capítulo 11

**Nome original: Deflowering Ginny Weasley**

**Autor: Gianfar**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Beta**: **Nanda Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: os personagens pertencem a JK, esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 11: Vitória**

oOo

"Pelos meus nervos. Aquele metido, arrogante, babaca audacioso." Gina murmurava para si mesma, enquanto passava pela fenda do retrato. " Achar que eu ainda vou perder tempo pensando nele, talvez eu vá, mas ainda assim..."

"Gina?" Ela olhou para Ron reparando na expressão de pena.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e aproximou-se dele. " Sim Ron."

" Vocë esteve chorando de novo, seu rosto esta todo manchado."

Certo, era justamente isso que ela queria ouvir. Ela provavelmente estava um pavor, pele manchada, nariz vermelho e o cabelo todo embaraçado do último amasso com Draco. Esta linha de pensamento só conseguiu trazer mais lágrimas aos olhos.

Ron passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a apertou num abraço de consolo. "Shhh. É o furão certo? Eu realmente não sei o que você vê nele, como você pode ficar desse jeito..." Ele falou enquanto sua mão fazia um gesto de desamparo e um olhar de repulsa. "Harry e eu podemos chutar a bunda dele para você."

Gina riu, a despeito de si mesma, sabendo que ele realmente faria se ela quisesse.

"Não Ron, isto só me faria sentir mais miserável".

"Bem, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Eu não gosto de te ver infeliz o tempo todo."

"Eu gostaria que tivesse, mas acho que é uma daquelas coisas que eu tenho que resolver sozinha", ela fungou antes de dar um abraço apertado no irmão. "De qualquer jeito, obrigada."

"Se você precisar de qualquer coisa ou mudar de idéia, eu ficaria feliz de lançar umas azarações nele de vez em quando", ofereceu Ron enquanto ela se dirigia para o dormitório feminino.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro, revirou os olhos e perguntou, "Realmente é isto que você quer Ron?"

"Não, eu realmente quero é que você seja feliz, mesmo que isto signifique ficar com o furão."

Ela parecia assim tão miserável? Sim, parecia, mas não mudava o fato de que não poderia ficar com Draco sem confiar nele. Ela engoliu em seco, lutando contra o nó na garganta enquanto subia os últimos degraus para o dormitório.

Ainda bem que estava vazio, mas logo estaria cheio de garotas se arrumando para os eventos noturnos, outro pensamento amargo que ela devia tirar da cabeça.

Foi quando ela viu o vestido de festa da Gladrags. O vestido comprado na primeira vez que saíra com Draco. Estava estendido na cama, esperando ser vestido. Ela passou a mão de leve no tecido sedoso, deliciando-se com a sensação e fantasiando como seria vesti-lo e dançar com Draco.

Ela não deveria ter estes pensamentos tolos, deveria sentir-se ofendida porque ele pensou que eles iriam juntos ao evento, como se ele pudesse comprá-la.

Ele também achou que ela não iria recusar, quando comprou o vestido mais lindo em que ela já pusera os olhos.

Pegando o vestido, ela foi até o quarto de Hermione. O lugar era uma espécie de santuário para Hermione, e a privacidade para se esconder desde que ela ganhou o direito de ter um quarto privativo.

Entrando no quarto da monitora chefe, ela viu que Hermione já estava vestida para a festa mas lutava com o cabelo rebelde.

"Gina! Estou feliz que esteja aqui, eu preciso de ajuda com esta..." ela apontou as mãos para o cabelo... "bagunça enrolada!"

Assim que colocou o vestido sobre a cama de Hermione, Gina deu um sorriso meigo e concordou.

"Este é seu vestido Gina? Muito lindo!" Falou Hermione.

"Sim, quero dizer, não. Draco mandou e eu estou devolvendo. Ele ainda acha que vamos juntos ao baile."

Hermione deu um olhar questionador.

"Eu falei com ele hoje." Disse Gina, sentando na cama e alisando rugas imaginárias do corpete cor de vinho.

"Então ele leu o artigo?"

"Sim, e agora quer ficar comigo, mas onde ele andava há duas semanas atrás? Ele nem se importou em desmentir que não tinha transado comigo, e agora que todos leram o artigo ele insiste em ficar junto."

A testa de Hermione enrugou-se. "Eu não sei Gina. Ele realmente nunca comentou nada, só guardou consigo. Talvez fosse pessoal demais para comentar alguma coisa. Ele falou como se sente a seu respeito?"

"Ele disse 'que sente o mesmo' que eu sinto por ele. Mesmo se for, como eu vou saber? Como vou saber se ele não está só tentando transar comigo? Eu não vou expor meu coração para ele picá-lo em pedacinhos'"

"É disso que você tem medo?"

"Ser machucada? Claro. Eu não tenho intenção de me expor a um trauma emocional por conta de uma relação falida."

"Mas Gina, você já está assim não é? Já está machucada."

Gina não tinha pensado desse ângulo... Mas não mudava o fato que ela não sabia se podia confiar em Draco. "Mas como eu posso confiar nele sem me machucar novamente?"

"A única maneira de saber é arriscar." Disse hermione com voz gentil.

"Eu não sei se posso."

"Mas se você não arriscar, vai continuar se sentindo infeliz, como agora e provavelmente se arrependerá de não ter se aberto para a possibilidade. Isto só você pode decidir, mas eu vou te apoiar, seja qual fora decisão".

"Obrigada Hermione", ela falou, forçando um tom leve e despreocupado na voz, "Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isto agora. Você tem um baile para ir. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer com seu cabelo."

Agradecendo aos céus que Hermione concordou, Gina penteou os cachos volumosos e criou um belo coque no estilo francês para complementar as linhas do decote do vestido azul real.

"Ron vai te comer viva Hermione." Gina brincou.

"Eu espero que sim", riu-se Hermione. "Você está certa de que não quer vir e sentar com Harry, Ron e eu?"

"Não, eu realmente não vou, mas obrigada." Gina arrumou um último cacho do cabelo no penteado e declarou pronta sua obra-prima.

Hermione deu uma última olhada no espelho concordando. "Eu devo ir. Os monitores chefes devem chegar cedo", ela disse, evitando falar o nome de Draco. "Tem certeza?"

Gina fez que sim. "Vá e divirta-se por mim."

Depois que ela saiu, Gina encostou-se na porta recusando-se a chorar de novo.

Isto estava ficando ridículo. Ela precisava achar alguma coisa para fazer, ler um livro ou começar a estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s . Ela começou a procurar na estante de livros de Hermione quando a porta se abriu.

"Gina?" Hermione tinha voltado, com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Mal... Draco está do outro lado do retrato e diz que está esperando você. Eu disse a ele que você não ia, mas ele disse que você tinha confirmado ser o par dele."

Gina ficou de boca aberta. "Bastardo egoísta. Eu nunca disse isso!"

Hermione girou na ponta dos pés com nervosismo. "Ele disse que você iria dizer isso. E falou para lembrá-la do encontro em Hogsmeade e como você concordou".

"Bem, isso foi antes ..." Gina fez um gesto de desalento "... dessa confusão. Ele está doido se pensa que eu vou com ele."

Hermione esfregou as mãos nervosamente e mordeu o lábio. "Ela falou para te dizer que não tem desculpas. Ele sabe que você tem o vestido, e sabe que você quer ir então ele não vai a lugar nenhum até que você apareça."

"Que inferno! Diz a ele para sumir"

"Certo!" Hermione saiu com uma expressão decidida.

A porta abriu novamente e Gina virou-se esperando ver Draco. Hermione entrou de modo hesitante no quarto e deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Bem, eu o mandei sair, mas ele não ficou feliz. Ele basicamente atirou esta planta em mim e me disse para entregá-la para a fedelha mais insuportável da Grifinória, que eu suponho ser você; então ele deu um soco na parede, fazendo uma tremenda cena, se você me entende."

Hermione colocou o vaso de folhagem nas mãos dela.

Gina engasgou e girou a planta nas mãos para vê-la. Ela não podia acreditar. Ele a fez voltar à vida. Seu coração batia loucamente no peito, e sua mente lutava para entender o que aquilo realmente significava.

"Isto não é um planta do amor? Eu li sobre elas no 'Mil ervas e fungos', elas são terrivelmente difíceis de manter vivas. Elas geralmente murcham e morrem a menos que você esteja atenta e lhe dedique tempo, atenção e cuidados. Elas são tão difíceis como os bebês humanos, e algumas escolas as usam para ensinar os alunos sobre os cuidados com recém-nascidos."

"É, eu sei, e ela parecia morta na última vez que a vi." A voz de Gina estava rouca de emoção.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione estavam unidas numa expressão de confusão. "Isto é estranho. Eu nunca pensei que Malfoy gostasse tanto de herbologia."

"Ele não gosta", disse Gina quase sem fôlego, "ele se importa com o que a planta simboliza".

oOo

O grande salão foi alegremente decorado com os estandartes das quatro casas e festões verdes, azuis, vermelhos e amarelos decoravam as paredes de pedra. O vencedor da Copa das Casas fora a Corvinal, mas sabendo que Dumbledore favorecia Potter e a Grifinória, Draco não se surpreenderia se eles recebessem 500 pontos por Potter derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Ele achava que o baile era em honra de Potter, incluindo os inúmeros hóspedes ilustres.

O banquete estava quase terminando, e Draco não lembrava de ter dado uma única mordida na refeição digna de um gourmet, servida aos alunos e convidados. O típico frango Cordon Bleu acompanhado por vegetais estava com um delicioso aroma e ele teria consumido com grande prazer, desfrutando cada deliciosa mordida. Mas como estava de humor azedo, seu apetite foi afetado, ele mal conseguiu ficar sentado durante a refeição, e muito menos apreciá-la.

Ele sabia que teria conseguido fazer Gina entender o quanto ele se importava, o quanto ele gostaria de ter um relacionamento com ela, mas ele nem conseguiu vê-la. Ele foi obrigado a falar com a Granger, pleiteando com a sangue-ruim, pelas graças de Circe, uma audiência com Gina! Ele falhou ao tentar intimidar Granger, frustrado socou a parede da torre da Grifinória, que lhe garantiu uma mão bem dolorida. A irritante sabe-tudo não recuou um milímetro e ainda teve a audácia de mandá-lo cuidar dos seus deveres de monitor chefe.

Como se isto não fosse irritante o suficiente, a vadia sabe-tudo nem chegou na hora para cuidar das próprias obrigações, deixando Draco fazer todo o trabalho. Tudo estaria certo desde que ela ficasse depois do baile e cumprisse as obrigações dele. Ele sairia do baile assim que iniciassem as danças.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito de falar com Gina, de fazê-la entender. Ela não poderia ignorá-lo para sempre. Ela em algum momento estaria por perto.

Ela era tão cabeça dura! Ele realmente reparava nela, na sua natureza tenaz, a mente brilhante, o sorriso incrível, os olhos brincalhões e o corpo fabuloso. Ela devia saber que o que ele sentia era real e verdadeiro.

Dumbledore interrompeu seus pensamentos quando declarou que o banquete havia terminado. Draco deveria ajudar tirando todos do caminho para que o diretor pudesse retirar a louça e substituir as mesas de refeição por outras menores ao longo das paredes. O espaço no meio seria usado como pista de dança na segunda parte do evento.

Quando o aposento estava adequadamente preparado para o Baile da Vitória, Dumbledore deu alguns avisos antes do início da música. Draco desligou-se do falatório do bode velho, desejando que ele acabasse logo para poder sair. Seus ouvidos ligaram ao ouvir seu nome em certa altura dos avisos. Ele fez um sinal de assentimento.

"...vão auxiliar na abertura oficial do Baile da Vitória, iniciando a primeira dança com seus respectivos pares. Draco, Hermione..." Dumbledore fez um gesto indicando a pista de dança.

Doce Salazar, Draco amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não ter prestado atenção antes. Ele levantou um ombro e olhou o diretor com uma expressão sem graça indicando que estava sem par. O velho homem piscou os olhos e pareceu entender, ele assentiu e fez um gesto para que Draco olhasse para trás.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu creio que o diretor está tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa" Sussurrou McGonagall atrás de Draco.

Draco girou e ficou de frente para a diretora da Grifinória.

"Sim, mas eu não entendo o que ele quer."

"Não use este tom comigo, especialmente se espera que eu dance com você, que é precisamente o que o Professor Dumbledore está sugerindo."

Intimamente amaldiçoando sua sorte e todos que zombavam dele, ele polidamente assentiu e seguiu McGonagall até a pista de dança. Eles passaram por Potter e Lovegood, que pareciam muito desajeitados, fazendo-os parecer feitos um para o outro, ele pensou. Granger e Weasley estavam posicionados perto da mesa dos professores, fazendo Draco se mover para o canto oposto, enquanto tentava sem sucesso ignorar a irritante dor de estômago quando ele pensava em outro membro da família Weasley.

A música começou a tocar e McGonagall estalou a língua. "Realmente Sr. Malfoy, eu esperava melhores modos do senhor, não está dançando com sua parceira."

Retornando a atenção para a diretora, ele franziu a testa. "Desculpe professora?" ele perguntou enquanto entendia a reprimenda, já que os outros pares estavam dançando e McGonagall o aguardava. Ele tomou posição e segurou a mão dela. "Certo, Desculpe"

"Não se desculpe comigo Sr. Malfoy, mas com ela", disse a professora com um tom de surpresa na voz e apontando sobre o ombro. Os olhos dele seguiram a direção indicada até pararem em Gina, que estava próxima das portas do Grande Salão. "Aparentemente a Srta. Weasley decidiu comparecer ao Baile da Vitória afinal, e ela fica muito melhor como sua parceira de dança, não acha?"

Draco fitou McGonagall com uma curiosidade cautelosa enquanto Gina se aproximava da pista de dança.

"Por favor, Sr. Malfoy, honestamente o Senhor acha que o Professor Dumbledore não sabe sobre 'O Berrador' ou o que acontece nesta escola? Eu estou aliviada de ver que este joguinho ridículo de vocês está se resolvendo. Isto é, assumindo que o Senhor não vá arruinar tudo." McGonagall o soltou afastando-se alguns passos e olhando de um para o outro.

O mundo de Draco curvou-se para a garota em pé diante dele. Ela estava trajando o vestido cor de vinho escuro, que ajustava-se perfeitamente as suas curvas suaves e flutuava dos quadris dela até o chão. Seus cachos ruivos foram afastados do rosto, presos por pentes cravejados de brilhante, e seus olhos pareciam fogo âmbar, luminosos e radiantes.

Ela deu um passo adiante, e ele deu outro. Um pequeno sorriso curvou lábios de Gina e ela levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora. Ele não sabia o que ela estava perguntado, mas o quer que fosse , ele concordaria, desde que ela ficasse. Ele estendeu uma mão em convite para dançar e ela enlaçou seus dedos com os dele.

"Eu estou aqui." Ela sussurrou baixinho, o doce som da voz dela fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e abraçou-a pela cintura. "Você está aqui." Repetiu ele maravilhado, lembrando da última vez que ela tinha dito estas palavras. Ela aconchegou-se nele, suspirando. O que era um sinal de alívio, pois ele se sentia da mesma forma. Então ela vira a planta do amor, e entendera, e agora ela finalmente estava ali, nos seus braços e ele estava determinado a ficar com ela.

Eles começaram a dançar movendo-se devagar demais para o ritmo da música, sem se importarem com os outros. Draco fitou os olhos castanhos e quentes, vendo a torrente de emoções, e encostou a testa na dela. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a intensidade daquilo, ainda sem entender completamente o quanto significava ficar com ela, como era sentir tudo aquilo por outra pessoa. Ele definitivamente poderia se acostumar a isso.

"Bem, agora é oficial." A voz do ruivo mais velho estourou nos seus ouvidos enquanto ele dançava com Granger perto de Draco e Gina. "Estou no inferno!"

"Ron, quieto." Ralhou Hermione.

"Olhe para eles Hermione. Gina agarrada naquele maldito furão e eu dei a minha benção. Se isto não for o inferno, então eu não sei o que será."

Gina deu uma risadinha, e com um olhar perversamente inocente inclinou-se capturando os lábios de Draco num beijo doce, lento e entorpecedor.

Por mais que quisesse aprofundar o beijo e ir adiante, ele relutantemente separou-se dos lábios dela. Ambos estavam com a respiração alterada, meio sem fôlego. Ele a queria, e estava certo de que ela o queria também.

"Gina gatinha, eu ainda estou disponível, se quiser um homem de verdade que sabe como agradar uma garota." Importunou Simas, falando atrás deles.

Todo o corpo de Draco ficou tenso e ele pensou numa variedade de maldições que poderia lançar em Finnigan. "Aquele maldito..."

"Tudo bem", Gina interrompeu, apertando mais a mão dele. "Não tem importância".

"Isto importa sim!" Draco falou irritado, tentando achar palavras para explicar que ela significava muito para ele, que ela não era um prêmio de aposta, ou uma transada rápida, e ele não iria permitir que ninguém insinuasse isto.

Gina abraçou-o com mais força e sorriu, "Estou certa que o dia dele ainda vai chegar, então não dá bola." Ela deu um cheirinho no pescoço dele, fazendo-o ficar todo arrepiado.

"O dia dele pode estar mais próximo do que você imagina." Ele disse dando um sorriso superior.

"O que você está dizendo?" Ela perguntou no intervalo entre as músicas.

"Vamos pegar algo para beber e eu te conto". Draco a levou para a mesa do ponche. "Fique atenta quando ele passar para a ante-sala, o safado vai ganhar o dele."

Gina era a imagem da preocupação quando ele lhe entregou uma taça de ponche.

"Não se preocupe Gina, ele não vai se machucar".

"Não é com isto que eu estou preocupada. Eu não quero te ver encrencado." Ela murmurou.

Draco sorriu e a abraçou. "Tenho muitos cúmplices para estar em perigo real. Em todo caso, os sonserinos são muito cuidadosos para deixar rastros."

"Quem ajudou nesta..." Ela agitou a mão no ar.

"Vingança? A maioria meus colegas de casa, o pequeno Creevey e o Longbottom".

"Colin? ela perguntou e ele assentiu. "Como você conseguiu ajuda dele e do Neville?"

"Longbottom ajudou desde que eu aceitei numa boa ele e Pansy, e Creevey, bem, vamos apenas dizer um monte de pessoas estavam dispostas a me ajudar, há algumas semanas atrás, quando eu estava tentando seduzir você. Depois da nossa briga, eu não iria desistir de pregar uma peça no irlandês panaca. Eu achei que estava na hora de levar a dele." Draco pegou suas bebidas e as colocou em cima da mesa. "É hora do show, venha!"

Com um aceno Draco sinalizou para Millie, Greg, Vincent e Pansy e cada um avisou outros colegas e assim continuou até que a maioria dos estudantes do sexto e sétimo anos se juntassem perto da porta da ante-sala. Os quintanistas deviam escudá-los de professores desconfiados e distrair Dumbledore.

Com um gesto de cabeça, Draco colocou o plano em ação. Millie brandiu a varinha e a porta se abriu, revelando um Simas Finnigan semi-nú, com a mão na massa "descabelando o palhaço" enquanto era cercado por imagens de Snape em um vestido verde, combinando com o chapéu decorado com um abutre e usando uma bolsa vermelha. Finnigan girava em torno do grupo de estudantes que explodiam em gargalhadas e caiu enquanto tentava vestir as calças.

"Fotos de Snape Drag Queen?" Gargalhou Gina.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado."É o bicho papão do Longbottom sob o efeito do feitiço Riddikulus".

"Você colocou as fotos lá? Mas como sabia que ele ia..."

"Ele sempre vai lá para bater uma, todos os caras sabem disso, e Greg colocou as fotos para esta noite." Ele respondeu com um olhar peralta.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de tanto rir. "Você Sr. Malfoy é terrivelmente ardiloso!"

"Eu aprendi com a melhor!" Ele deu um sorriso torto e levou a mão de Gina até sua boca, para roçar de leve os lábios nos dedos dela.

Ela engasgou e pegou a mão dele com as suas. "Sua mão Draco! O que você fez consigo mesmo?"

"Não é nada. Está um pouco inchada e vermelha, mas nada que eu não possa suportar."

Ginny balançou sua cabeça e deu um pesado suspiro. "Me deixe curá-la. Merlin sabe que eu fiz isto inúmeras vezes para meus irmãos ".

"Não, está tudo bem." Draco protestou.

Ela juntou os lábios em uma linha fina. Draco ficou subitamente consciente de como isso poderia tornar-se rapidamente uma outra briga.

"Vá em frente", ele admitiu, "se vai fazer você feliz."

"Isto é uma promessa." Ela disse e, em seguida, beijou ternamente a mão machucada.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e brincou, "Um beijo para sarar?"

Ela assentiu, mas ele não achou que ela estava realmente escutando pois a atenção dela estava centrada na sua boca. "Essa foi a idéia, mas seria melhor um beijo de verdade, concorda?" Ela sussurrou, seus olhos toldaram de desejo.

"Bem coloca -" Suas palavras foram cortadas quando ela alcançou sua boca. Ela era uma gata selvagem, e seu corpo reagiu prontamente. Ele afastou a boca dos beijos famintos, o que não impediu o progresso dela ao longo seu pescoço. "Gin, você quer-er…"

"Seu quarto?" Disse ela enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dele. "Sem dúvida."

Draco engoliu em seco quando ela o puxou pela mão saindo do Grande Hall em direção a seu quarto. Ele estava sem dúvida apaixonado por esta bruxa e ela por ele. E depois daquele amasso, pensou ele convencido, ela definitivamente o desejava.

oOo

______________________________________________________

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Não vamos nos desculpar novamente porque isso já está virando rotina! Mas, prometemos que faremos o possível para postarmos mais rápido, ok? Próximo e último capítulo já está prontinho... daqui alguns dias ele será postado!

Aos quem sempre dizem que não deixam review por não ter o que dizer basta deixar um 'Eu estou lendo, continuem com a tradução'.

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics: **Além da Redenção, Juntos, Em Profundo Desespero, Cala a boca e me beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor e nossas outras fics slash (Cannon in D, Canção do cisne, O trabalho de poções, etc).**

Nossos Agradecimentos à:

**Isabella, ****Lika Slytherin****, Oráculo, ****Ginny Danae Malfoy****, Fefa, ****pKena MalfOy****, ****ChunLi Weasley Malfoy****, Ginny Sweet Sin, ****riton****, ****Loh Malfoy**** , ****Lady Giully**** , ****ana carolina freitas**** , ****Juh Stapani.**

Obrigado pela review, vcs são uns amores! ^_^

**Shadow's fairy****:** Eu também quase morro quando isso acontece comigo ^^ Mas não se desespere, o capítulo está aí, e o próximo vem já, já! Obrigado pela review! ^^

**Thaty Malfoy****:** Não foi internada ainda né? Espero que não! Espero que goste do capítulo! Obrigado pela review! ^^

**Duda:** Descobriu o ff a pouco tempo? Ixi...tem muito o que ler por aqui! Obrigado pela review!

**Mah H. Cullen**: Eu sei como você se sente, porque também me sinto assim quanto algumas fics que gosto muito. Só que infelizmente nós não somos movidos a review, não é como se review fosse um combustível que bastasse receber bastante para que o tempo brotasse do chão. Além de todas essas traduções, próprias fics e várias coisas do fandon, também temos a RL pra nos engolir e nos impedir de fazer algumas coisas que gostamos, tais como, traduzir, betar, escrever! De qualquer forma, o grupo está se reestruturando para que vocês não esperem mais tanto tempo assim por um capítulo! Obrigado pela review! ^^

**Tatsuhiko Serena**: Obrigado pela dica. Revisaremos com mais cuidado, ok? Obrigado pela review! ^^

Bjinhus Nanda!

Os Tradutores.


	13. Epílogo!

**Nome original: Deflowering Ginny Weasley**

**Autor: Gianfar**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Beta**: **Nanda Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: os personagens pertencem a JK, esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Epílogo**

**oOo**

Draco ficou absolutamente encantado com o sorriso brilhante de Gina e sua mão estendida num convite. Foi uma sensação indescritível de finalmente estar com ela, não um sonho ou fantasia, mas o momento muito real, e o nó no estômago também era real. Se ele se permitisse pensar nisso, ele poderia ter náuseas por sua incontrolável reação nervosa.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, passando seus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

"Sim, tudo bem", ele mentiu, passando um longo dedo na cortina de cabelos vermelhos, que emoldurou seu rosto, agora que ela tinha retirado os pentes. "Você?"

O ar entre eles parecia crepitar como se um feitiço pairasse entre eles. Mas era apenas uma coisa, um inegável magnetismo, fazendo-os ficar juntos.

"Eu não estou exatamente certa…" Ela falou baixo.

"Nós não temos de fazer nada", ele ofereceu. "Não estou dizendo que não quero, só que podemos fazê-lo em nosso próprio ritmo."

Ela assentiu. "Eu gostaria disso."

Eles ficaram fitando-se pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade como os segundos assinalando a passagem do tempo. Era realmente irritante. Eles colocaram muita pressão sobre si mesmos, Draco pensou. Seria melhor esquecer por hora.

"Você quer jogar damas?" Ele sugeriu.

"Ok".

Ele sentou perto do tabuleiro, deixando-a escolher a cor das peças. O jogo começou devagar e silenciosamente. Após os primeiros difíceis minutos e movimentos, o silêncio foi quebrado quando eles começaram a discutir o próximo verão. Ela estava indo para casa para ajudar a preparar o casamento de um da sua meia dúzia de irmãos e ele estava planejando fazer uma pequena viagem. Quando ele retornasse, estava esperando para iniciar uma carreira profissional de Quadribol.

Gina sorriu para ele e seus olhos brilharam com empolgação. "Isso seria fantástico! Você foi contatado por alguma uma das equipes?"

Draco apertou seus olhos e despejou, "Chudley Cannons e é isso."

"Não!" Gina explodiu em riso. Draco emburrou-se, sentindo-se um pouco insultado pelo riso, por causa do único time interessado. Claro, eles eram horríveis, mas talvez tudo de que eles precisavam era um grande apanhador.

Ela tentou abafar as risadas quando seus olhos se encontraram, mas ela não podia esconder o riso.

"Não, Draco", ela falou entre risadas ", não é o que você está pensando. Os Cannons são… "

"Sim, eu sei, eles são um lixo." Draco disse, já tinha ouvido o suficiente . Ele literalmente pulou da cadeira, e começou a caminhar. Isto não era o que pensou que aconteceria quando decidiram vir ao seu quarto. Eles supostamente não ficariam jogando damas, e ela supostamente não deveria a rir dele.

Gina puxou o braço dele, ainda sufocando de rir. "Espera, estou rindo assim justamente porque os Cannons são o time favorito do Ron. Ele vai querer morrer se te contratarem como apanhador ".

Draco deu um sorriso torto, "Portanto, o inferno pessoal dele vai ficar um pouco mais quente."

"Pobre Ron", ela brincou. "Oh doce Circe, você sabia que eu usei as fotos dele para o álbum que eu montei?"

"O quê? Oh, as crianças pavorosas ", fez careta ao lembrar das horríveis imagens. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, você é muito má".

"E você adora." Disse ela, levantando seu sobrancelhas.

Ele a puxou para frente, e ela apoiou-se contra o seu peito. "Sim, eu acho que gosto." Ele murmurou antes de cobrir boca de Gina com a sua. Ele suavemente mordeu e puxou até que os lábios macios dela se abrissem. Sua língua ternamente passeou pela boca antes de deslizar para dentro para saborear seu gosto. Sua mente estava perdida no sabor e aroma que era só dela, sentindo uma incrível vontade de mostrar-lhe o quanto ela o afetava, mostrar-lhe o quanto amor ele sentia.

As mãos dela haviam escorregado pelo pescoço dele e espalmavam a largura do seu peito, deixando o seu sangue em fogo. Os sons famintos que ela fez praticamente o derreteram. Eles tinham que parar. "Gina", ele murmurou contra a sua boca , " acho que devemos parar".

"Eu não quero parar, Draco." Os olhos dela eram sinceros e cheios de emoção.

"Nem eu, mas se você mudar de idéia, basta dizer, e nós paramos." Ele sussurrou antes de buscar sua boca em outro beijo entorpecedor.

Os dedos dele suavemente deslizaram na curva do seu pescoço, traçando uma linha na sua base e no pequeno vão da garganta. Sua boca seguiu o gesto, deixando um rastro de beijos e uma espiral de sua língua na pequena reentrância. Suas mãos espalmaram-se nos ombros dela, puxando as mangas do vestido para baixo. Ele beijou a curva do seu ombro, saboreando a suave pele pálida e maravilhando-se com as sardas que pareciam pitadas de canela no creme chantilly.

Ela fechou uma mão na sua veste e puxou-o de volta à sua boca, beijando-o profundamente, e suavemente sugando sua língua. Os dedos dela encontraram o fecho de sua túnica, e a tirou. Ela quebrou o beijo para mordiscar sua mandíbula enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas pregas da camisa de gala. Tateando, ela puxou a camisa para fora de suas calças e começou a abrir os botões. Sua respiração acelerava cada vez que os dedos dela tocavam sua pele, todos os nervos sensibilizados e em fogo.

Ele estava tentando fazer tudo bem lento, para que ela definisse o ritmo, mas aparentemente ela estava querendo tanto quanto ele. Ele compreendeu isto quando as mãos dela abriram sua camisa e acariciaram toda a extensão do seu peito nú.

"Draco", ela gemeu ", não pare."

Ele encostou o rosto no vestido dela sentindo suavidade por debaixo . Deslizou as mãos trêmulas pelo lado dos seus seios e, em seguida, sobre a pele macia das suas costas, procurando o zíper do vestido. Após encontrá-lo, ele gentilmente puxou, mas nada aconteceu. Puxando uma segunda vez, só conseguiu trancar no tecido, o que fez Gina empurrá-lo para trás. Ele se sentiu ridículo e angustiado, amaldiçoando as mãos desajeitadas.

Ela usou seus braços como apoio e, em seguida, lentamente soltou-se. Ele a deixou sair, ansiosamente se perguntando se tinha ido muito longe com ela, até que ele ouviu o barulho do zíper abrindo, e assistiu o vestido deslizar até o chão. Ele prendeu o fôlego ao vê-la em pé vestindo nada mais que sandálias e o tecido amontoado à seus pés. Ela cruzou os braços, cobrindo-se, enquanto um leve tom rosado espalhava-se por sua pele.

"Você vai pegar um resfriado andando por aí sem roupa debaixo." Ele disse estupidamente, sorrindo todo o tempo.

Ela mordeu o lábio e saiu da massa de tecido amontoado no chão. "Você lembra que eu disse que estava sem calcinha quando experimentei esse vestido?" Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e com uma risadinha, ele a chamou para mais perto com gesto de dedo. "Eu nunca poderia esquecer."

Ela olhou-o travessa, puxou as calças dele e disse: "Não é justo, ser eu a única pessoa de traseiro de fora neste quarto." Rapidamente tirou as calças e a cueca boxer dele, que foram atiradas sobre suas próprias roupas no chão. Sua mão passeou sobre Diablo e a brincadeira quase acabou antes de começar.

"Deuses, Gina, você não tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. Suas mãos delineavam as curvas dos seios dela e ele notou que ela ofegava quando a tocava em determinados lugares.

Ele queria beijar cada sarda, tocar cada centímetro de pele cremosa, e ele o fez. De sua testa aos dedos dos pés, ele traçou o seu corpo. Ela fazia ruídos quase ronronando quando ele acariciou a pele macia da dobra do cotovelo e a parte de trás do seu joelho, mas quando ele beijou seu caminho de volta até a parte interna da sua coxa ela gemeu sem fôlego.

Draco estava enlevado por ela estar com ele, assim entregue, enquanto ele a estava beijando intimamente _ali_. Isto até as mãos dela emaranharem-se no seu cabelo, as coxas dela se apertarem em torno de sua cabeça como uma viseira, e ele parou indo para trás soltando-se quando ela ficou muito tensa e deixou escapar um ruído semelhante a um gritinho, então ele ficou apreensivo que de alguma maneira a tinha machucado.

Ele sentou novamente na cama, olhando os cabelos dela espalhados pelo travesseiro, olhos fechados e o adorável tom rosado que ia do rosto aos seios. Ela estava linda.

"Você…" Ele começou nervoso, mas ficou sem palavras, não querendo soar grosso.

"Fabuloso", ela expirou. Ela abriu seus olhos e deu um sorriso incrível . "Isso é absolutamente super fantástico".

"Você… Você teve um…" Draco sentiu suas bochechas quentes quando ele escorregava na palavra, esperando que ela soubesse o que significava.

Ginny concordou, alargando o seu sorriso, "Mmm, sim, e foi incrível."

Ele tinha feito isso, ele foi o cara que proporcionou isto a ela. Ele sabia que seria bom nisso e pela aparência dela, relaxada e satisfeita, tinha sido fantástico.

"Sim, Draco, você foi incrivelmente brilhante", ela riu enquanto revirava os olhos. "Agora, tira este olhar orgulhoso de seu rosto e vamos à ação, ou você não quer ir adiante?"

Com um rosnado selvagem, ele saltou encima dela e prendeu braços da garota. "Você gostaria disso, não é?" Ele implicou.

"Sim, eu tive a minha parte, mas acho que você também gostaria de algo". Ela conseguiu tirar um braço e apertou Diablo para enfatizar seu ponto.

Draco grunhiu," Gina, faça isso novamente e eu vou me acabar." Ele passou os lábios no pescoço dela, e arranhou levemente com seus dentes em vários pontos sensíveis de Gina.

"Como é que você quer fazer isso?" Ela arqueou seus quadris contra os dele, e ele arremeteu o corpo de encontro ao dela, antes de selar sua boca com outro beijo incendiário.

Ele parou e murmurou contra os lábios dela, "Como é que você quer fazer isso?"

"Como vou saber?" Ela falou. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Fitando os olhos dela, arregalados e confiantes, ele confessou hesitante, "Nem eu".

O filme de lágrimas que cobriu os olhos dela foi uma reação inesperada. Ele estava perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Afastando os cabelos do rosto dela, ele falou palavras de conforto. "Shhh. Está tudo bem. Nós não temos que fazer isso. Shhh."

"Não Draco", a voz dela soluçava as palavras, "Eu quero - mais do que nunca. Eu só..."

"O quê?"

Ela sorriu ternamente "Eu quero isso, eu quero vocêTop of Form 1

." Ele estava tomado de desejo e amor por ela e a beijou até perder o fôlego.

Ela continuava a se arquear contra ele, correndo as mãos por suas costas, aumentando a urgência. Ele estava tenso de doer. Quando ele finalmente encontrou o lugar, impulsionou-se para frente.

"Para, Draco, para", disse Gina, com a voz alarmada. Ele sabia que podia machucá-la, mas ele não pensava que seria tão horrível e que ela iria querer parar.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, mas não é aí." Ela corou.

"O quê?" Ele ofegou, tentando retomar o controle sobre o seu corpo.

"Não é aí".

"Ah. Tem certeza?"

"É claro que tenho", ela falou sem graça. "Aí é apenas a saída."

"Certo. Er, talvez você possa me dar uma ajuda?" Foi bastante frustrante lutar contra todos os instintos que gritavam para deitá-la e possuí-la desesperadamente, mas não ter idéia de onde ir quando ele estava explodindo de desejo e nervoso por conta da inexperiência, era enlouquecedor.

Ela guiou-o um pouco e, ele deslizou em seu calor, com muito mais facilidade, afogando-se no prazer de estar nela. Ele ficou imóvel, sabendo que não iria durar se ele se movesse. Quando Gina moveu os quadris contra os dele, o instinto assumiu e algumas investidas mais tarde, o êxtase tomou conta e ele sentiu como se caísse de um precipício.

Draco encostou a sua testa na de Gina e falou meio sem fôlego, "Isso foi…"

"Abrupto." Ela completou o pensamento.

"Nervosismo." Disse.

"Surpreendente." Ela respondeu.

"Desastrado."

"Inesperado."

"Agradável?"

Ela considerou por um momento e em seguida separou o dedo indicador e o polegar alguns centímetros e disse com uma voz suave, "Dolorosa".

"Arrependida?"

"Nunca".

"Mais uma vez?"

"Definitivamente!" Ela ronronou, flexionando os músculos que ele não sabia que ela pudesse controlar.

"Quando?" Ele perguntou, sentindo-se endurecer novamente com as paredes do interior dela apertando-se em torno dele.

"Em alguns minutos?"

Os olhos dela pareciam esperançosos e ele não poderia negar, sentindo-se a alma mais sortuda da face da terra quando capturou os lábios dela num beijo quente. Ele definitivamente a amava.

"Uiiiiiiiiii", ela parou o beijo e choramingou. "Tem alguma coisa molhada e dura se mexendo dentro de mim!."

Draco riu em silêncio e finalizou o jogo de palavras entre eles com a verdade sobre deflorar Gina Weasley, "Que confusão!".

Fim

**oOo**

* * *

**_Nota do autor_:** Optei por ser realista, porque tem muito humor envolvido, para não fazê-lo. ; P Sim, Draco não teve muita resistência, mas ele tem dezoito e foi a sua primeira vez. Sim, ele era virgem até agora, porque ele é tão seletivo - tem padrões. ; D Havia várias pistas espalhadas na história, mas apenas alguns pegaram. Espero que tenha gostado! Por favor, permita-me saber o que você pensa. Obrigado por ler e fazer review.

**oOo**

**Nota do grupo: **O tão aguardado final! Espero que tenham gostado de ler, tanto quanto gostamos de traduzir.

Não esqueçam da reviews, fomos rápidos dessa vez, não?

Não esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics.

**Nossos agradecimentos à:**

Darema, Gaabii , Tatsuhiko Serena , Lika Slytherin , Oraculo , Manu Black , riton, e a todos que acompanharam essa fic, deixando ou não reviews.

Bjus e até a próxima.

PS: Votem na Poll que se encontra no profile do grupo. Vocês escolherão qual shipper será o próximo a ter uma fic traduzida. VOTEM!

Os Tradutores.


End file.
